Fate - Blazing Void (Prototype)
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: A fifteen years old Shirou Emiya was living his life as a 'normal' high schooler. Everything changes on that fateful day. It was the day where he met the red-eyed, flaming hair hunter. [Canceled]
1. Prologue

**[Disclaimer]**

I do not own Fate Stay Night or Shakugan no Shana. I also don't own the cover art I'm using.

* * *

[Author's note]

Hello guys! It's me LDC!

To those who are new with me, I write in VN/LN formatting. Not that I'm that good either way. I just like to write it like this.

Here's the tips when reading any of my stories:

(Character's point of view) - Referring to the character we're currently possessing, I mean reading.

Normal Sentence - Mostly referring to the character internal thoughts, similar to visual novel.

"words" - Any sentences appearing like this is a speech

~words~ - Whenever this shows up, an event has transpire.

[Words] - I used this to include a sound effect.

 _Italic words_ \- If any words or sentences are in italic, that means it's in a different language other than English.

? - If this shows up, that means the said character is confused, bewildered by the current event. Some action that represents confusion may occur without being mentioned such as tilting heads.

! - This represents the character's surprise. The said character is shocked by the event unfold.

... - These three dots represents the character train of thoughts whenever he or she is not thinking anything. We can assume that they are pausing blankly. If there are three lines of dots such as this:

that means, the character is speechless due to the absurdity of the situation.

 **Words or sentences in bold** \- Whenever these shows up, that means a unique reference to something important to the plot. Let's just say a keyword.

Or in some case, I use 'bold' to discern a unique voice. The said voice rarely speaks unless the situation warrants it.

Without further ado, I present you my favorite fanfiction: **Fate - Blazing Void**.

* * *

Prologue: Crimson Encounter

(Unknown's point of view)

…

It's morning…

I cover my eyes with my hand.

…

I fell asleep in the shed again…

It's not the first time I've done this.

In fact, I've lost count on how many times I did that.

I stand up and stretch my body.

It's time for my morning routine.

I clean up the mess I made last night and head out of the shed.

…

It's still too early to go to school…

"Oh, right… This is my first day in highschool." I mused.

I'm fifteen this year.

Time sure flies…

I head to the dojo where I usually do my daily workout.

* * *

~After workout~

* * *

After doing some pushups and sit-ups, I decide to take my bath.

[Water running]

Ever since Kiritsugu passing, I live alone in this rather huge Japanese styled house.

Therefore, I had to fend for myself.

I had to clean the house every weekend since an empty house could get awfully dusty if left unattended.

I also learnt how to cook since my old man wasn't a good one.

When he was alive, he would normally take me to a family restaurant or food stall for lunch and dinner.

It's not like I despise those place or its food.

It's just… I prefer something personal like home made cooking.

However, Kiritsugu charred steaks weren't the one I'm looking forward to eat…

Several years of practices does make someone a decent cook.

Right now, I'm in front of my fridge.

…

What should I make today…?

[Doorbell ringing]

Someone rang the door…

That must be 'her'.

The other 'woman' wouldn't bother to even say "I'm here."

I make my way to the front door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me…" I heard a soft voice.

She slowly opens the door.

Her long plum hair is visible from behind the door.

"I thought I told you before… There's no need to wait for me to get the door."

I invite the girl around my age into my house.

…

Well, she's actually a year younger than me.

Her dull purple irises were still anxious to meet mine.

The name of this girl is Matou Sakura.

She is currently in middle school and she's a sister of a 'friend'.

…

Well, sort of a 'friend'…

She has been a frequent visitor ever since I got involved in an accident.

I recalled the first time we met.

She was awfully quiet.

And she seems out of it…

As if, nothing in this world mattered to her.

I tried to talk to her but she outright ignored me.

…

Well, I thought she was ignoring me but she wasn't…

It's just… she never had any friends before.

Hence, she was wary of me.

…

Now that I recalled it, the first time we had a real conversation was after I had that accident…

She and her brother were my first visitors at the hospital.

That was two years ago…

"I- I'm… sorry… I can't just barge in someone's house." The girl muttered.

…

She's still as shy as ever…

We already knew each other for two years.

Since I don't have many friends, I already consider her a part of my family.

Technically, I don't have any living relatives…

…

"Don't sweat it, Sakura. I gave you the key to my house because I trust you. You're not an outsider to me."

The shy girl reluctantly raises her head.

She nods with small smile on her face.

…

It's hard to see Sakura smile.

Even a year after that incident, I never saw her smile.

Something must have happened in her family.

I decide not to pry it since it's other people's business.

…

Although, my instinct keeps telling me to at least cheer her up…

Back then, I tried many things to make her smile.

I brought her to the arcade, bookstores, and shopping malls…

Nothing seemed to interest her.

Surprisingly, she actually has interest in cooking.

I stumbled upon this when I was making dinner.

Her brother and my other 'family member' were lodging at the living room.

That was so typical of that 'Tiger'.

It never dawns to me that Sakura couldn't cook.

So, I asked her to help me out.

…

Let's just say, it was Sakura's first time in the kitchen.

And it was a disaster…

The way she held the knife was wrong.

It looks like she was about to murder that chicken all over again.

She has these weird glowing red eyes as she stabbed that chicken repetitively…

…

Now that I recall it, I can't help but shiver down to my bones…

Anyway, Sakura somehow got the knife stuck at some point.

Since she had no experience dealing with knives, she placed the chicken on the floor and start pulling it.

…

And yes, she puts her feet on it.

I can't help but sweat drop at the scene.

I had to change the menu that night…

Later, I taught her how to handle a knife.

It took days but it was worth it.

I saw her first smile…

The moment she was able to cut fluidly, she formed a smile.

It was a brilliant smile.

…

I like it…

I always love to see people smile.

It reminds me of my first memory after the fire.

I recalled Kiritsugu's smile…

…

It was so radiant…

I wish to smile like him.

This is why I resolved to be an Ally of Justice!

As an Ally of Justice, Sakura is my first victory.

"Um, Emiya- _senpai_ …? Why are you smiling like that?"

!

I shake my head violently.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just recalled a good memory."

I guess I was being absentminded.

"Anyway, let's get started! Fuji-nee is going to eat me if breakfast isn't done by the time she's here."

The middleschooler nods as affirmation.

Without much being said, we move to the kitchen.

* * *

~After making breakfast~

* * *

"Shirou…! Is breakfast ready!?"

A woman in her middle twenties barges in.

I massage my temples.

She is someone I knew ever since I was adopted.

Kiritsugu was fond of her.

Her name is Fujimura Taiga.

She is… someone I considered as my older stepsister.

Although, it seems like I was the mature one.

[Sighs]

"Breakfast is ready, Fuji-nee." I said tiredly.

Since her antics never changed, I always catch a glimpse of Kiritsugu by the corner.

The three of us take our seat.

"" _Itadakimasu_...""

"So, Shirou… What's your thought about the school…?" Fuji-nee asked all of a sudden.

…

"I don't know what to say. I haven't seen the school yet." I replied.

With a chopstick in her mouth, she ponders.

"Hmm… I hope you don't end up being the 'Fake Janitor' again." She suddenly commented.

!

"I was surprised when I first heard of it. Who knows Shirou is actually pretty decent with machines." She added.

…

[Sighs]

I let out a sigh.

When I was younger, I pegged Kiritsugu to teach me magic.

Oh, correction…

It was mage craft.

Magic or 'True Magic' as Kiritsugu called it, was a feat impossible to achieve through modern Science.

Right now, only two living being are capable of True Magic.

True Magic is separated into five Mysteries.

The First Magic is the 'Denial of Nothingness'.

Kiritsugu never explained to me about this particular Mystery.

So, I don't have the slightest clue regarding it.

I guess that also applies to the Fourth Magic.

Surprisingly, the Fourth Magic is ultimately lost without a fragment of its traces.

Not even its name…

Anyways, The Second, The Third, and The Fifth Magic were explained to me in great details

I was surprised to hear that magic and mage craft are two different things.

The Second Magic, also known as the Kaleidoscope, is simply inter-dimensional magic.

The user can access prana from parallel worlds to cast their spell.

Sometimes, the practitioner can even travel from one world to another.

The founder of this Magic, Michael Kishur Zelretch, is a well-known Magician.

To my surprise, he's also known to be a prankster.

Kiritsugu also mentioned something about him being a Dead Apostle.

I guess that's a story for another time.

I think I'm getting off topic…

What was it I was talking about…?

Oh yeah, it's about my 'fake janitor' title…

Anyways, regarding the 'fake janitor', let's just call it the result of my mage craft training.

Unlike True Magic, mage craft is very limited in power.

Nevertheless, mage craft still works wonders.

There are many branches in mage craft.

Despite those many branches, I was only able to learn two…

The first one being Gradation Air…

Gradation Air is a simple mage craft that allows the caster to replicate an object.

However, Gradation Air is limited to simple objects such as a dagger.

Hence, Kiritsugu deem it as useless.

As a result, I end up learning Reinforcement.

This is another simple mage craft.

Reinforcement is a mage craft that fortifies an object.

When I mentioned 'fortifies', it doesn't mean increasing its durability…

An object that has been reinforced will slightly have better quality compare to its original counterpart.

For example, a lamp will glow brighter or a knife will have sharper edge.

Oh, and maybe they do have increased durability…

…

And for some reason, people seem to assume they can reinforce their food for better nutrition.

That's impossible because that would be on par with True Magic.

How does that work in the first place…?

Kiritsugu never told me that food could be reinforced with mage craft.

How can you add nutrition to food with mage craft…?

What?

They could make it saltier or sourer…?

…

Anyways, Reinforcement has a branching effect called Structural Analysis.

It allows me to read and understand inanimate objects.

…

This leads to another thing that confused me…

Some people seem to assume that we could use structural analysis on organic objects.

This is entirely impossible unless you had a pair of Mystic Eyes that allows you to analyze them.

At least, that's what Kiritsugu told me…

Back to the main topic, I was inept at Reinforcement.

Since I was unable to reinforce an object properly, I ended up mastering the Structural Analysis instead.

Using this ability to 'read' objects, I help people by repairing broken electrical appliances.

You probably wonder how I repaired something by just reading it…

Sometimes, electrical appliances became unusable when a small part of it was damaged.

A technician would have to open the said appliances to diagnose the problem.

Sometimes, the technician might overlooked the problem and deem the appliances unfixable.

That is where I came in.

By reading the appliances using Structural Analysis, I can view every single part of it regardless how small it is.

I can even grasp the smallest tear on a small wire.

After detecting the problematic part of the appliances, I can replace it with my novice knowledge of engineering.

Well, that's how I ended up being the 'fake janitor'.

"Shirou, don't you have any expectation when you go to high school…?"

!

Fuji-nee snapped me back to reality…

"I was hoping to follow Kiritsugu's path. I don't really have any expectation for school."

"Figures…" She muttered.

…

I glance over to Sakura.

She was silent the whole time.

I wonder what's on her head…

"Um…" She suddenly spoke out.

"What is it, Sakura-chan…?" The woman asked.

…

Sometimes, Fuji-nee can be sharper than she looks.

"Um… Nii-san is accommodating the same school."

?

"So Shinji ended up enrolling at the same school…? I thought he was applying for a private one." I mused.

I sneak a peek at Sakura.

She's fidgeting her fingers.

…

I guess Shinji must have told her not to spill it…

That's so typical of him…

"Thanks for the breakfast! I got to go…!" Fuji-nee suddenly claps her hand.

As she jets out from the dining room, I begin collecting the dirty dishes.

"Oh before I forgot, I got surprise for you at school!" Fuji-nee yelled from outside of the house.

[Scooter roaring]

?

A surprise, huh…?

I wonder what Fuji-nee has in store for me…

"Excuse me…" Sakura spoke out.

"Ah, sorry for keeping you." I said to her.

She shakes her head.

"I'll be going first, _senpai._ " She said with a smile.

I nod.

Now then…

I'd better hurry.

I don't want to be late for my first day of high school.

* * *

~At school entrance~

* * *

So this is Homuhara…

It's a lot bigger than I expected.

?

!

What the—

…

A black-haired girl with twin tails passed by me.

…

She's—

"Don't be tricked."

?

Someone suddenly put his hand on my shoulder.

"That is a witch. Don't be tricked by her charm or you'll regret it." A boy my age wearing spectacles told me.

"A witch…?" I uttered.

"That's right. A witch." He asserted.

…

"We'd better head to the hall. The assembly is about to start soon." He suddenly stated.

!

"Over here. The assembly is this way." He informed me.

"Thanks. My name is Emiya Shirou. What's your name…?"

"Ryuudou Issei. Pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

The two of us rush to assembly.

* * *

~After the assembly~

* * *

"We end up in the same class."

"It appears so… I look forward to study with you." Issei replied.

"Yo, Emiya! Fancy seeing you here."

?

That sounds familiar.

"Shinji." I uttered.

A boy with wavy purple hair stands before us.

"An acquaintance of yours, Emiya…?" Issei asked.

"You could say that. He's a childhood friend of mine."

"Emiya and I went way back." Shinji interjected.

"Is that so…? Ryuudou Issei, it's nice to meet you—"

"Matou. The name's Matou Shinji."

The two of them shake hand.

"What class are you in, Shinji…?" I decide to ask.

"Huh…? I'm in class 1C." He answered.

"The three of us are in the same class then." I mused.

"The first year classes are in the next block. Let's head there before the bell rings. Homeroom is about to start." Issei suddenly declared.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied shortly.

The three of us walk together to the class while chatting.

* * *

/~in the classroom~/

* * *

[Bell ringing]

[Students chattering]

The other students are busy chatting with each other.

I guess they're excited about beginning their high school.

I wonder how my high school life will go…

"Alright, that's enough chattering. Go to your seats."

?

That's another familiar voice.

!

"I am Fujimura Taiga, your homeroom teacher for this year. I'll be teaching you the English subject."

…

She's a teacher…

I'd never thought of that…

All this time, I thought she was a lazy bum lazing around in my house.

It never occurred to me that she could be a teacher.

…

Nope, I can't imagine it…

The image is too hard for me…

"You there, Emiya! What do you think you're doing!?"

!

"Huh…?"

What did I do…?

"Pay attention to me when I was talking!"

…

* * *

/~after homeroom~/

* * *

"That Tiger is actually a teacher…!? I can hardly believe my eyes!"

Shinji said aloud.

"Tiger…?" Issei raised an eyebrow.

"It's her nickname. But don't say it when she's around. She'll eat you alive."

Issei makes a surprised face.

"Looks like it's going to be a long year, Emiya. With that woman teaching us, I think everyone is going to flunk." Shinji commented on the situation.

…

"Nah… I think Fuji-nee could pull it off."

…

"I hope…" I decided to add.

"You don't sound too sure." Issei interjected.

…

"It can't be helped… She rarely serious about anything. So, I can't help but feel worried about her."

I could see a sweat drop forming on Issei's head.

* * *

/~Afternoon Lunch Break~/

* * *

Now then…

What should I do…?

Should I go have lunch with Shinji and Issei…?

Or should I wander around the school…?

I'm not really hungry.

I—

…

Maybe I should wander around.

I heard from the principal's speech about the available clubs.

Clubs won't start until two weeks after the Entrance Ceremony.

The Archery club should be just around the corner…

?

"Hmm…?" A girl with twin tails responds to my arrival.

It was the girl from earlier…

"You're not hungry too, huh…? That makes the two of us." I make a statement.

…

Instead of answering, she stares at me.

…

Okay, this is awkward…

"So you're interested in Archery…?" I decide to reduce the awkwardness.

"Not really…" She responded.

…

"Well… What are you doing here…?"

"Getting to know my school."

…

"Um, are you hungry…?"

Okay, that's a dumb question.

"Not at all." She replied.

…

This is getting nowhere…

"Pftt…"

?

"You're funny."

!

She smiled!

"I'm Tohsaka Rin. Nice to meet you, Emiya-kun."

"Ah, nice to meet you too!" I replied half-yelling.

She giggles at my respond.

"Alright then… See you around." She said as she walks away from me.

…

Wait… how did she know my name…?

…

I guess that's a story for another time.

Where should I visit next…?

* * *

/~after Lunch Time~/

* * *

"Yo, Emiya… Find anything that interests ya'? Not like I care though." Shinji suddenly approaches me.

…

"I think I'm going to give archery a chance. It's two weeks until we can join any clubs, right…?"

"You too, huh…? I was going for archery as well. Let us see who is the best archer around." Shinji said smugly.

"Yeah… I look forward to it." I answered.

"Anyway Emiya, did you see that hot girl from 1A?"

?

That's a sudden change of topic…

"Who are we talking about?"

"I'm talking about Tohsaka, idiot! No other girls shine like that one." Shinji berated me.

?

Wait… did he say Tohsaka…?

"You mean the girl I talk to during lunchtime?"

"Yeah, yeah… The girl— Wait, what did you just said…!?"

"Lunchtime…?"

"No, no! Before that…!"

"I talked with Tohsaka…?"

"Bastard! How dare you take the initiative…!?"

?

"What initiative…?"

"You were hitting on her, weren't you!?"

!

"I was not! We were just talking!"

[Door slamming]

"Okay, everyone to their seats." The teacher commands.

"This isn't over, Emiya!"

…

What is he rambling about?

* * *

/~after school~/

* * *

"We shall part way here, Emiya." Issei said to me.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

The two of us bid our goodbyes.

Issei lives at the Ryuudou temple.

The said temple is way up Mount Enzo, the only mountain in Fuyuki.

…

He had to climb all those stairs every day after school…

…

He must have a lot of stamina to do that…

!

Oh, right!

That reminds me…

We're running low on ingredients.

I'd better head to Miyama to get some produce.

I hope there's some fresh vegetable left.

* * *

/~after shopping~/

* * *

I was lucky!

The produce just came in when I arrived!

Talk about luck!

I could make _sukiyaki_ tonight.

There's still some beef left in the fridge.

?

Something feels funny…

…

I don't know…

What's that smell…?

It smells like rotten egg…

…

Or maybe something close to it…

Other people don't seem to care…

?

A boy is running with an ice cream on his hand.

"Don't run! You'll fall!" His mother shouted.

!

Just as she said, he trips over something.

"Look out—"

[Bell ringing]

?

For some reason, the boy stops falling midair.

…

I glance around confusingly.

"What the—"

[Giant stomp]

!

I turn my glance towards the source of that sound.

!

It's a—

"Hurray! It's feeding time!"

…

What the—

It's a giant creature…!

What is that thing?

It looks like a baby…

However, there's no sign of genitals making it a genderless creature.

Plus, it's about 4 meters tall.

?

!

Another one…!?

This one is horrid to look…

It's like an abomination made of human corpses.

The exterior of the creature displays many humanoid heads…

?

!

Everyone—

They all stopped moving!

Is this some kind of a spell?

"Devour… Devour all of them." The floating head abomination suddenly declared.

?

Wait, what…?

!

That baby-like monster is reaching for a man!

Don't tell me you're going to eat people!

"STOP!" I yelled.

…

I don't know why but the monster actually stops.

"That's strange… I thought I hear someone." The giant baby said

"You weren't mistaken. There's something moving in here."

!

"That one! The one with red hair!"

Dammit!

They spotted me!

My feet take action.

I run towards the nearby store and hide inside.

…

?

They didn't try to catch me.

I slowly poke my head outside.

!

"I GOT YOU!"

[SMASH]

I jump to my right to avoid the giant baby's fist.

That was a close call…

"Aww… I didn't get him."

…

They talked…

I didn't notice it earlier, but they spoke.

A magus's familiar?

…

"Never mind him… Go feast on these humans. We got no time to waste on some random _Mystes_."

!

They're aiming for the people again!

What should I do…?

Should I run away like a coward?

There's no way I could fight against these things alone.

I'm not even a proper magus.

Or should I stay and harass them?

At least, I could buy some time until an Enforcer or something close to it come.

The main threat is that baby-shaped monster.

However, it is slow and not very intelligent.

…

The answer is obvious…

I will stay and fight!

There's no way I'm letting these people die when I can save them!

Is there something I could use to fight…?

…

A metal rod!

This should come in handy.

All right, let's reinforce it!

…

"Trace on…"

 _Analyzing the structure…_

 _Adding adjustment…_

Sweat starts rolling over my forehead.

But I can't fail now!

I know my chances of success are low.

But people lives are depending on me!

 _Reinforcing the structure…_

 _Critical state re-adjusting…_

!

I did it!

I jump outside the ruined store.

…

It's aiming to eat the boy from before!

"STOP IT!" I yelled as I run towards the monster.

"Huh…?" It let out.

I swung my reinforced metal rod at its bare feet.

[Metal clanking]

?

It doesn't even leave a scratch…

!

I dodge its attempt to apprehend me.

"Why you little— I'm going to eat you alive!"

!

I manage to escape its grasp for the third time.

"Try and catch me you overgrown baby!" I taunted it.

[Stone breaking]

!

"Wah!" I let out a small yelp.

It starts stomping!

"I'll crush you like a bug!"

[Stomping]

"Yikes…!"

Hiding in a building is the best choice for now!

I don't want to be crushed!

I start heading towards another nearby building.

?

Why am I standing still?

!

Why can't I move!?

"You have done us enough harassment."

…

It's a spell…

That abomination can cast a spell…

!

I feel a large hand gripping on my waist.

"Finally, I got you!"

…

I could move my body again but—

"Now sit still and let me eat you."

…

Is this the end?

…

I struggle to escape.

"Don't waste your time. There's no way I'm letting you go."

…

Dammit…

"This can't end here…" I uttered.

" _Itadakimasu_ …" The monster opens up its large mouth.

Looks like it's going to swallow me whole…

"I can't die here…"

The mouth is closing by.

"I haven't saved anyone yet…"

Its throat is visible.

"And I'm not going to die here being eaten by you!"

I jam the metal rod into its throat.

[ROAR]

It pulls away its face from me.

!

Its grip is starting to get stronger!

"Why you—"

!

That thing wasn't harmed at all!

I couldn't see any blood dripping from its throat!

What is this thing!?

It doesn't bleed!

"That's it. I'm ripping you apart. Then, I'll eat ya'."

!

Its other hand takes away my metal rod!

"Now, let's see if you could struggle without arms."

!

"GAH…!"

It-it's trying to rip my arms apart…!

[Air draft]

?

"Huh?"

I'm falling!

[THUD]

That hurts!

Even for a 2-meter drop, that was painful!

Why did I fell in the first place…?

?

!

The giant baby's arm is detached from its body!

I glance over the said creature.

?

It's agonizing over its lost arm.

"WHO IS THERE…?! WHO DARE CUT MY ARM!?"

[Air draft]

As if answering its question, someone shows up and land a kick at its face.

!

NO!

IT'S FALLING OVER THOSE—

[SPLAT]

…

Several pedestrians were killed…

They were squashed by the giant baby….

And there was nothing I could do to stop it…

I turn my glare towards the cause of the tragedy.

?

It's a little girl…?

…

With a single glance, I already know she's not human.

Her hair is burning crimson red, literally.

Her eyes were also red.

In her hand, a burning blade is ready to cut her foes.

The name of the blade is—

" _Nietono no Shana_ …"

At the mention of the blade's name, the girl turns over to face me.

"How did you know my name…?"

…

You may look like a little girl…

But you let those people die…

And your face doesn't show even the slightest regret…

"Die…"

!

The floating monster, it's—

[Crashes]

…

With a single kick from the little girl, it was sent flying more than a hundred meters.

The creature was chucked into a nearby building.

…

I guess it wouldn't come out anytime soon…

!

Those are—

…

Blood…

There were people entangled with it…

I slowly grit my teeth.

This girl—

She really didn't care about the people, did she…?

When she sent that monster flying, several people were killed in the process.

Maybe it's just a job to you but—

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

!

It's the giant!

It's coming towards us!

"It's useless…" I overheard the girl muttered.

[Swoosh]

She effortlessly cuts away one of its leg, forcing the monster to kneel.

"No, wait… Please spare me…"

?

That thing actually begs for mercy…

The girl raises her katana as her answer.

"NO…!"

[Swoosh]

She decapitates the giant baby with ease.

…

"What are you…?"

The girl spares another glance at me.

"Alastor, is it a _Mystes_ …? I thought this world doesn't have any _Hougu_."

?

" **It appears so… He seems to adapt naturally inside the** _ **Fuuzetsu**_ **.** "

!

Who was that…!?

An adult male voice came out of nowhere…!

I glance around to search for him.

…

There's no one else moving in here…

…

"What kind of _Hougu_ allows a _Mystes_ to move inside a _Fuuzetsu_ …?" I overheard the girl spoke.

" **Interesting, isn't it…? This** _ **Gaia**_ **bounded world possesses a different rule from the world we belong.** "

…

I think I know where that voice came from…

It was from the pendant, dangling on that girl's neck.

?

For some reason, she walks closer to me.

" **Wait, are you trying to open it…? Remember the last time you tried to do that…?** "

?

"But if I don't take it out from the _Mystes_ , the _Hunter_ will beat us to it." She argued.

…

Am I this _Mystes_ thing…?

…

"What are you talking about…!? What is going on here…!? What's a _Mystes_ …!? What are you and what is that talking pendant…!?" I bombarded her with questions.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're annoying!"

"But—"

!

[SMACK]

"Argh…!"

[Thud]

I clutch my stomach.

She kicked me…

I think I flew a few meters from where I was standing…

?

The girl is fighting against a blond woman wearing white dress.

"What the—"

[Swoosh]

!

The red haired girl cuts off the woman's right arm!

"It's over." The girl attempts to finish the blond woman off.

I must stop her!

I run towards them.

The woman is kneeling before the girl because she was stabbed!

"That's—"

The red-eyed girl raises her katana over her head, attempting to behead the woman.

"—ENOUGH…!" I hollered as I stand before her.

"Wha-what…? You IDIOT…!"

?

The girl berates me all of a sudden.

[Plunge]

?

What the—

"Ah…"

The woman I was protecting plunged her remaining arm into me…

She wasn't human in the first place…

Idiotic, that's the only word for me.

I protected the wrong person…

"I'll just have to cut you both then!"

?

!

Just as she claimed, the red haired girl swings her katana towards me.

"Wait—"

[SPLAT]

Before I could finish my sentence, she slices me apart.

She wasn't kidding when she said she want to cut us both.

My assailant's head was severed from her body.

I could see her head fell from the hole were my arms used to be…

?

For some reason, I see a doll flying out from the woman's severed neck.

"You're not getting away!" My murderer yelled.

"Die…"

?

It's that floating head monster…!

It wasn't dead yet…!

"Look out…!" I warned the girl.

[SWOOSH]

With a single slash, the girl disintegrates the said creature.

…

It disintegrates…?

The woman's head from before also begin to disintegrate.

What is going on here…?

And why am I not dead already…?

My body is sliced into two…

My blood should be pooling—

…

Wait a minute…

I didn't feel any pain when she cuts me!

I inspect my so-called wound.

…

"It's void…"

"Did you expect something else, _Mystes_ …?"

?

The girl flicks her sword and sheathes it into her…

She keeps that blade inside her overcoat…?

I think it sinks inside it…

Is that some kind of a Mystic Code…?

She walks slowly towards me.

"Now, hold still."

?

"What—"

!

Her face, it's too close!

…

Now that I see her face clearly—

…

She's pretty cute…

…

!

"Argh…!"

[Sighs]

The girl exhales into my face.

Then, she stands up right.

…

What did she do to me…?

!

My arm, it's—

"I've repair the damage done to your body. Now then…" She starts studying the surrounding.

…

Not only my body, she even repaired my clothes…

As if, I was never sliced into two…

"This is amazing! There's no human were harmed in this raid!" She suddenly exclaimed.

?

What is she talking about…!?

Many people die from her little exploit!

" **Can you repair this…?** "

"I'm certain there's no loss in terms of _Power of Existence_. I can manage with what I gathered from those _Rinne_."

?

The red haired girl raises her right hand to the sky with her index finger pointed.

[Bell ringing]

?

There's that sound again…

!

What the—

The place starts to rebuild itself!

!

The people, they—

They came back to life!

And their wounds were gone like it never happened before!

?

All of a sudden, the people start moving again.

[Boy crying]

?

It's the boy from before…

He fell like he was intended to—

?

Wait…

Where's that girl…?

!

…

There's no doubt.

The girl before me is the same one as before.

She's wearing the same black overcoat and black pants.

She's standing with the same black boots that she used to stomp those monsters…

But her hair and eyes…

It turns black.

#Chapter End#


	2. Chapter 01

[Author's note]

You guys got lucky. I'm feeling diligent today.

* * *

Chapter 01: Boy Meets Girls

* * *

(Unknown girl's point of view)

"What do you mean 'it can't move!?' I'm in a hurry here!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kanzaki. It appears the car broke down at unexpected time. Have no worries. We shall see to it that the car moves again by dusk."

A man in butler suit informs me.

…

"Fine… It should better be moving by then. Or, I'll plunge holes into you!" I threaten the butler.

The brunette butler responds with a smile.

…

Despite what I said earlier, I never actually mean it.

It's just the way I talk…

My name is Kanzaki H. Aria.

…

I don't deserve the 'H' in my middle name…

It keeps reminding me of my failure…

A fifteen years old loser…

I'm small and short, with nothing really worthy to note.

…

I hate myself for being small…

Maybe if I was older, I could do better.

I could have deducted the real culprit…

…

What a joke…

An S-rank _Butei_ but incapable to solve even a simple case…

A _Butei_ is an armed detective.

In other words, a _Butei_ is a detective that utilizes weapons in his or her investigation.

The pioneer for this term is none other than the legendary Sherlock Holmes himself.

Every _Butei_ is trained before they start involving themselves with the world.

I, myself have been trained ever since I was three years old.

As grand as it sounds, _Butei_ aren't popular with the crowd.

The incident a month ago tarnished the reputation of _Butei_ as _Allies of Justice_.

A _Butei_ failed to save a cruise ship and died along the way.

However, he managed to evacuate all the passengers safely.

Yet, the people blamed him for unable to prevent the loss of the ship.

The public is reprimanding his family.

…

That must be hard on them.

Nevertheless, their family isn't the only victim in this case.

There is mine…

The incident involving the dead _Butei_ and sunken cruise ship has another tagline.

 _Butei_ Killer…

The mastermind behind the incident.

It is said that the _Butei_ Killer targeted that cruise ship.

A month after the case, the _Butei_ Killer was finally apprehended.

But, they caught the wrong person…

Why would I say that…?

Because my mother was accused to be the _Butei_ Killer!

My mother, Kanzaki Kanae, was framed!

That is not all…

She's being charged with crimes that I've never heard!

What is wrong with this people?!

 _Mama_ has strong alibi on the night when the cruise ship was attacked!

I was with _mama_ the whole time!

I am a witness!

Why won't they listen to me!?

It is because I'm a teenager!?

It is because I had short stature similar to a child!?

From the moment they accused my mother, I vowed…

I vow to shut those bastards off!

I vow to clear _mama_ 's name!

I vow to capture the one who framed _mama_ with my own effort!

…

Yet, I failed…

I failed to prove _mama_ was innocent…

That's why she's going to prison tomorrow…

I grit my teeth…

Why am I such a failure…!?

…

?

Where am I?

I thought I was at the workshop…

…

Apparently, I was walking aimlessly while thinking about _mama_.

…

I'm lost…

I was supposed to meet _mama_ one more time before she enters the slammer…

But I end up lost in the middle of nowhere…

…

"Are you alright…?"

?

Who the—

"Why are you crying…?"

?

I touch my cheek.

…

Tears…

"Are you on your own…? Is your parents here…?"

…

The boy before me has red hair and amber eyes.

He wears some kind of school uniform.

…

He must be a local highschooler.

And he treats me like a child…

But I can't argue…

With a body stature as small as me, on top of that, found crying on my own…

I must seem like a lost child to his eyes.

"Stop it…" I utter.

"Huh…?" He lets out.

"Stop treating me like a child?!"

He arches back from the brunt of my wrath.

"I know I look like a child to you but I'm actually fifteen! And I'm not lost!"

He stares at me with disbelieve.

"Then, why are you crying on your own…?"

…

"Wait, wait, wait…! I didn't mean to make you cry again!"

"JERK!"

I hit his chest with both of my fist over and over again.

"Jerk, jerk, jerk…!"

I don't know what I am doing…

"I'll plunge holes at you!"

Why am I wasting time with him…?

"Just die already!"

Why won't my tears stop?!

…

!

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I slap away his hand.

…

He patted me on my head…

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what to do…"

…

"You don't seem from around here. Not that I know everyone around though…"

He let out a small laugh.

…

"You're weird…" I comment on his behavior.

"I get that a lot…" He responds to my comment.

…

"Say, I don't know what made you cry but I know just the thing for bad times."

?

"Follow me."

!

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

He-he's holding my hand!

"Just follow me." He tells me with a smile.

…

How could you smile like that to a stranger?

…

Wait a minute…

He's not some kind of pervert, is he!?

…

What am I doing following him like this!?

Every child should not follow a stranger!

…

I am not a child!

I am an S-rank _Butei_ even if I fail to exonerate _mama_!

…

That's right!

I'm a _Butei_!

I could handle this myself!

I may not look like it but I'm actually a black belt in karate.

I don't know what you have in mind strange boy, but I'm ready for you!

Bring it on!

* * *

/~a few minutes later~/

* * *

…

How did he know I like peach buns…?

Currently, the two of us are sitting on a bench by an empty park.

…

Strangely, no one else walk around here.

…

But, I kinda understand why…

The park gave an eerie vibe…

Then again, the one who sold the peach bun does seem shady…

But, the buns were so good!

I can't stop eating!

"You're smiling…" The red haired boy suddenly said.

?

"You're actually smiling." He stated again.

…

"Sorry… It's not my business to pry into yours. But, I'm glad I made you smile."

?

"You're weird…"

"You already told me that before." He retorted.

"I know. But you're so weird…"

He starts scratching his cheek.

"I guess I really am weird… Shinji used to call me a freak before."

?

Who's Shinji?

…

I reach for my wallet.

I think I still have it with me.

?

He suddenly shakes his head.

"There's no need to pay me for those buns. I got them for free in the first place." He stated.

?

"You got them for free…?"

He didn't steal it, did he?

"The stall owner was closing up. So he gave away his unsold buns. Besides, the hawker is an acquaintance of mine."

Is that so…

…

I stare towards the horizon.

The sun is setting down.

…

!

"Wait a minute! I don't have time for this!"

"Huh…?" He let out.

"I need to find a workshop! I'm running out of time! I'm supposed to meet them by now!"

"A workshop, you say? What kind of workshop?"

…

I don't have the slightest clue…

I bit my lips.

"Um, maybe I could help."

?

"I'm a local. I know this place well. I think…"

…

That doesn't sound reassuring…

"Well, assuming from where I found you, it must be that place."

?

"What place…?" I asked him.

"It's the only workshop around that area. Come on, let me guide you."

He stands up and offers his hand.

…

I reluctantly accept his hand.

"Oh, you can keep the rest of the buns if you want."

!

"I am not a glutton! I can't eat all of them by myself!"

He tilts his head.

"But you seem to like them."

"Just because I like the buns doesn't mean I could eat all of them by myself."

"You already ate ten of those and there's only three left." He deadpanned.

…

"Well, I was kinda hungry…"

"Just keep it. I know you want them." He told me with a smile.

…

I avert my face sheepishly.

Am I that predictable…?

"Come on. Let's go." He urges me.

* * *

/~a few minutes later~/

* * *

That's my limo!

…

It wasn't that far…

We reached the workshop by walking.

"Miss Kanzaki!"

I overheard someone called out my name.

"Thank goodness we found you!"

It's my butler.

"How was it…?" I asked impatiently.

He shakes his head aphetically.

"I am very sorry… The mechanic couldn't figure out what's wrong with the limo."

…

Does that mean I couldn't see _mama_ again before she heads to the slammer?

"Shirou-kun, is that you? Your timing couldn't be less perfect."

?

"Mr. Daichi, an acquaintance of yours?" My butler asked.

"Is there anything I could help with, Daichi-san?" The strange boy offered.

"Apparently so, Shirou-kun… This gentleman over here needs his car to be working by tonight. I can't figure out the problem since I have so little time. But knowing you, I'm sure you could pull it off before it's completely dark."

…

Wait… this boy, Shirou, is a mechanic?!

"Sure, just give me some space."

"You heard the man. Let's get out of here!"

!

The guy starts pushing me outside along with my butler.

"He-hey…!?"

"No exceptions!" The older mechanic added.

"And Shirou-kun, you'd better change your clothes first." He pauses to point that out.

The boy, Shirou, nods at his remark.

…

The mechanic known by the name Daichi, pushes both me and my butler outside.

"What's the big idea!?" I hollered.

He smirks at me.

"It looks like lady luck is on your side, little missy. That guy is a miracle with machinery." He snickers.

…

I stare at the mechanic, bewildered.

Who would have thought the boy I met randomly is an expert mechanic?

* * *

/~a few minutes later~/

* * *

"I'm done."

!

"What the—… Shirou-kun, you're a monster."

"That's not nice, Daichi-san. I just fixed a car for your sake."

"Are you joking with us, Mr. Shirou? The mechanic spent a few hours searching for the problem and you did it within a few minutes?" My butler berated him.

"Give the car a try." Shirou answered confidently.

With the limo's key in his hand, the man in suit walks briskly towards the driver seat.

[Engine starting]

"Tell me this isn't happening." The butler muttered.

"I told ya' the kid is a miracle." The older mechanic smirks.

The red haired boy, now clothed with mechanic outfit, look very satisfied with his work.

"There you go." He smiles at me.

…

"Thank you very much. How much do we need to pay for this?" My butler asked them.

"Shirou-kun, it's your call. You fixed it."

The red haired boy ponders.

"Nah… I did it for fun. Besides, the car wasn't broken. It just got clogged oil." He explained.

"Clogged oil…? Why I didn't think of that…?!" The older mechanic scolded himself.

"Then, I must thank you for this service. Let us go, Miss Kanzaki."

?

Oh, right!

I almost forgot.

I enter the limo in haste.

[Car engine roaring]

My butler starts the engine and we drive out from the workshop.

…

Did I forget something?

"Safe travel, you two…!" The red haired boy yelled from outside.

!

I forgot to thank him personally!

The limo is already a few meters away from the workshop!

"Wait!"

"There's no time to waste, Miss Kanzaki. If we stop now, we won't reach the court!"

…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

One day, I'll repay this debt.

…

I didn't even know his name.

The only think I know about him is his first name, Shirou…

…

Then, I'll remember you, Shirou…

I'll come again when I got the time.

And I'll thank you personally.

This is a promise I made to myself.

This is a promise that I, Kanzaki H. Aria, will keep.

…

And next time, I'll treat you to a fancy restaurant as payment for the peach buns…

[Munch]

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Another unknown girl's point of view)

"What a weird one…"

" **Indeed…** " Alastor, the pendant on my neck responded to my remark.

…

" **It appears the Mystes used his power to help humans.** "

I nod.

"What is your thought on that girl?"

" **She's different.** "

"You thought so too, huh? I'd say she's not human but at the same, she is a human… What is she?"

" **Perhaps, she's something unique in this particular reality.** "

…

"Anyways, that _Mystes_ is a peculiar one… He's different from other _Torches_ that I had met."

Any other _Torches_ would have panicked by now…

" **Indeed… This one is an eccentric one…** "

…

"That _Mystes_ is our best bet to sniff out the Hunter. After all, he loves collecting ( _Noble Phantasm_ ) _Hougu_." I remarked.

" **I concur…** "

[Wind blows]

…

Standing on top of the highest building in the city does have it perks…

I could see most of the places from here.

…

What an odd world…

It is so similar yet so different…

Both worlds are made from _Power of Existence_ …

Yet, this world doesn't have any other _Denizens_ ( _Tomogara_ ) or even _Flames Hazes_ …

…

Perhaps it doesn't need any…

I could sense it.

The world is rejecting my existence…

I bet that the Hunter is suffering the same consequences.

The Hunter, a _Lord of Denizen_ ( _Guze no Tomogara_ ), the one Alastor and I hunt for a few weeks by now…

We manage to corner him a few days ago in our original world but…

It was a trap…

He wanted to travel into a different reality.

He wants a reality where no other _Denizens_ or _Flame Hazes_ exist…

The drawback is, he needs a _Flame Haze_ as a catalyst for his dimension jump.

I fell into his trap and I was forced to travel here along with him.

Surprisingly, it weakened him to the point he can't manifest his power completely.

I suffer from degradation as well but not as bad as he did.

As a last minute ditch, he used a _Hougu_ that allows him to elude us.

What a sneaky bastard…

It's only day one…

My first battle here drains me so much…

What is wrong with this world?!

" **Are you alright…?** "

…

"I don't think so… This world is rejecting me…"

" **I'm afraid so…** "

At this rate, I'm going to disappear…

"Alastor, if I were to disappear… Will you be able to go back to our world?"

" **Perhaps… The lost of my vessel will force me to return to the Crimson Realm.** "

"Then you can form a new contract with other contractor, right…?"

" **What are you implying…?** "

…

"I don't think I could make it…"

…

Alastor didn't respond.

"That last unrestricted spell that the Hunter used required large sum of _Power of Existence_. Unless I sacrifice large number of humans, there's no way I could go back."

…

I waited for his answer.

" **Are you done whining?** "

!

…

That's right…

I'm a _Flame Haze_ …

This is what I signed for…

I knew I would die one day fighting against a _Denizen_ or perhaps another _Flame Haze_ …

…

I form a smirk on my face.

"You're right, Alastor. Why am I whining about my fate?"

So, it's either I die fighting against the Hunter or victorious but only to face doom within a few months.

It sounds foolish…

But it is my fate.

If I'm going to disappear, at least I will save this world from the Hunter's grasp.

I am but a tool to hunt these things in the first place.

There's nothing more or nothing less…

I live to serve Alastor.

I will hunt _Tomogara_ and protect the balance of the world, even if it wasn't my own world.

And nothing will change that…

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Emiya Shirou's point of view)

"So, she just left without even saying goodbye…? That's cold." Daichi-san, the mechanic commented.

"I don't mind. Maybe she has something urgent."

The older man shrugs.

"There's a limit in being a good guy." He told me.

I shrug back at his remark.

"There's nothing wrong in helping people."

"Whatever… Just go home already. It's getting dark."

I nod and start changing my clothes.

…

It was my second victory…

Whatever Kanzaki-san was facing, it wasn't a friendly affair to her.

She was angry, frustrated, and sad…

She vented it out on me.

…

However, I manage to get her to smile again.

So, it was a victory for me!

I even help fixing her car.

That was another satisfying success.

It's probably the best effort I had to become an ally of justice.

…

I recall that girl earlier…

That girl from that strange bounded field—

She said I was dead…

But I don't get it…

In what way am I dead?

Did she mean about my involvement with the fire eight years ago?

…

I need to find her.

There's something going on in this city and that girl is the only lead I had.

"I'm done changing. I'll be heading back."

"Sure. See ya'!" Daichi-san hollered from behind his workshop.

After grabbing my schoolbag and grocery, I start walking.

I want to find that girl but—

It's getting late…

Should I look for her or just head home?

…

"Stay safe, brat!" Daichi-san suddenly shouted from far.

!

I wanted to shout back but _she_ shows up.

She is smiling… no, she's smirking at me.

"Well, aren't you a good one?" She suddenly remarked.

?

…

I think she watched the whole affair.

But her remark—

I don't get it…

"You used your power to help people. Not many would do that after gaining such power. You really are a strange one."

…

I think she meant my mage craft…

"What do you want?" I asked her warily.

Kiritsugu told me that magi are secretive bunch.

If mage craft is being used publicly, the Association will send their Enforcers to eradicate the threat.

This girl is probably an Enforcer…

The way she handled those monsters were graceful and beautiful…

…

?

Why did I even think of that?

?

Instead of answering, the girl tilts her head.

…

Damn, she's cute!

"Why would I ask anything from you?" She asked.

Her face is full with confusion.

Since she looks like a twelve years old girl, I fight the urge to hug her.

I got no resistance against adorable stuff like this!

Truly, the Association is terrifying!

?

For some reason, she steps back a few steps.

"Alastor, the _Mystes_ is emitting a strange aura."

?

What did she say…?

Just like earlier, the pendant glows.

" **Indeed… This could be a threat.** "

…

!

Did they label me as a threat?!

"Wait, hold on! I wasn't going to assault you!"

…

Why did I shout?

The public is going—

Oh, I'm lucky!

There's no one else around here.

"You'd better be…" I heard the girl warned me.

Her hand is reaching for something inside her cloak.

…

She's probably reaching for her sword.

…

"Hmm…? The aura is gone now."

She observes me with scrutinizing eyes.

I scratch my cheek.

"That's odd… I fail to find the source of that aura." She remarked.

" **Interesting… Perhaps the** _ **Hougu**_ **inside the** _ **Mystes**_ **emits that aura.** " The pendant added his own opinion.

…

You know, the source of that aura is you…

I wanted to tell her that but she might label me as a creep instead…

…

"What is a _Mystes_?"

That question's been bugging me.

They keep calling me that but I had no idea what it means.

"Where's your residence?" The girl asked.

Why would she ask that?

…

She ignored my question…

"You mean my house? It's a few meters from here. Just head straight." I point the direction to my house.

She nods and begins to walk away.

…

"Hey…!" I yelled.

…

She is ignoring me…

She walks completely the opposite from the direction I gave her.

…

It's not that I want her to come to my house…

…

Should I go home or should I follow her?

Home is just a few meters away.

Fuji-nee and Sakura is probably there.

But if I let her go away, I might not see her again.

…

I decide to tail her.

Where is she going?

* * *

/~a few minutes later~/

* * *

After tailing her for half an hour, the sun goes down and the streetlights are lit.

The black haired girl is still walking.

…

!

Finally, she stops!

?

"A stall…?" I croaked.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" The hawker asked her.

"Give me twelve of those."

"That would be 300 yen."

…

She just bought a dozen of melon breads.

Her face is brimming with joy.

She looks no different from a girl around her age now.

…

Wait… is she older than she looks?

I mean, I did that mistake with Kanzaki earlier.

…

Apparently, she is still ignoring me and she keeps minding her own business.

But, I need to know regarding what's going on in this city.

I'm not going to leave until I know…

?

She stops again.

Oh, it's a bench.

She takes a seat on that bench.

I guess all that walking must be tiring.

…

Then, she starts munching on one of those breads.

…

Where did I saw that kind of face before…?

Oh, right!

Kanzaki had the same expression when she ate those peach buns!

?

The girl is currently glaring at me.

Why did I do?

"You're not getting one…" She mumbled.

Then, she wraps her arms protectively around the remaining melon breads.

…

I wave my hand to show denial.

"I wasn't going to ask for that."

After glaring at me for a while, she resumes munching on the bread.

…

I had to wonder… Are those really that good?

"Can I ask you something?"

She looks up to me, signaling she's listening.

…

"What are you?" I decided to ask.

She finishes one of the bread and turns to face me.

"Basically, I'm a Flame Haze." She answered.

…

"What is a Flame Haze?" I inquired.

She unwraps another melon bread package.

…

She really needs to limit eating those breads.

Too much sugar isn't good for your health.

"A Flame Haze is a guardian that protects the balance of existence. We simply exist to prevent those creatures from relentlessly consuming humans." She explained.

I nod.

So, she's not an Enforcer.

Does that mean she doesn't belong to the Association?

"You're not human, are you?"

She nods.

"I was once human. But I gave away my humanity to become a Flame Haze." She narrated.

…

She sacrificed her humanity for the sake of protecting the world…

Why is a little girl such as her had to shoulder that kind of burden!?

"How many Flame Hazes are out there?" I inquired again.

"There are many. But I'm the only one present in this world." She stated.

?

"So you're saying you're not from this world?"

She nods.

"What were those creatures?" I asked another question that's been bothering me.

"Those were Rinne. They are servants of a Tomogara (Denizen)." She replied to my question.

…

"What is a Denizen (Tomogara)?"

"They are creatures that devour humans. Nothing more and nothing less…" She simply answered.

…

"Why are they devouring humans?"

"Because they need their power of existence..." She stated.

…

Is it me, or her answers are getting shorter…?

A frown is visible on her face.

"What is this 'power of existence'?"

?

Her face, its—

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

I arch back from the brunt of it.

…

Did I asked too many questions?

"Why does that matter to you? You're just a Mystes!" She hollered.

…

"What is a Mystes anyway?" I asked her.

That question really bothers me.

?

She's smirking.

"I told you before. You're dead."

…

"You're not the person you think you are. Whoever he was, he's long dead. You're merely a fragment of his memory." She added.

..

"So I'm not Emiya Shirou but merely his replacement." I concluded.

Her smirk intensifies.

"Do you understand what that means? Your family and your friends, all of them were his. You're nothing more but someone with the same face as him."

…

"So what…?"

At my remark, her smirk disappears.

"That means you're a fake! You're nothing but a memory! Don't you get it…?!" She hollered.

…

"Maybe I'm not the real Emiya Shirou but I will still hold up to his dream."

Her face contorts in confusion.

"What kind of dream…?" She inquired.

"Emiya Shirou vows to be an Ally of Justice."

…

Her smirk returns.

"Do what you wish. But know this; your time is limited."

…

What did she mean by that?

"What you're doing right now is merely an imitation to what the real Emiya Shirou would do. He will ask the same question and respond with the same action. However, you are merely his fragment, a shadow of his existence."

…

"As a displacement, your existence is timed. When the time comes, you will simply fade way. No one will remember you and your actions will be forgotten."

…

"I don't care if you plan to be a hero or anything with that power. But when you disappear, no one will remember you. So cease you childish imagination. You're going to vanish." She declared with a wicked smile.

…

I'm going to vanish…?

I'm going to disappear without a trace just like that…?

What is going on here…?

I don't remember dying…

The monsters didn't kill me earlier, did they?

…

"That leads to another question; when did this 'Emiya Shirou' got devoured? Who places you as a replacement to prevent balance distortion?" She said in confused tone.

…

"I don't know when this happened. Perhaps it dated back to the fire eight years ago. I knew something was wrong when I was the only survivor."

"Fire…?" She said in questioning tone.

"Ah, that's right… You're not from around here. Eight years ago, a fire broke out engulfing half the city. I was the sole survivor."

She starts pondering.

"Alastor, what's you take on this?"

" **If what he said was true, perhaps that fire is City Devouring.** "

?

City Devouring…

What is that…?

"Nobody else survive but you? Who saved you?" She questions me.

"My father, Emiya Kiritsugu… And oh, he's my adopted father."

"Emiya Kiritsugu… Does that name ring any bell, Alastor?"

" **Negative…** "

She glances towards me.

"Are there any other cases like this around this world?"

?

"I don't think so… Fuyuki is the only place ever had that kind of fire. The people keep saying it's inhumane."

She starts pondering again.

"I see… That means, this particular city is a War Zone."

?

"That explained why you're the only Torch here. The only Tomogara ever came here was eight years ago and he left after devouring half the city." She commented.

…

I can't let that comment go.

"What do you mean he devoured half of the city?"

"You told me yourself; half of the city was engulfed in flames." She countered.

!

"I forgot to explain that… We, Flame Hazes and Denizens (Tomogara) are creatures of fire. We came from a realm called the Crimson Realm. All spells that we cast is fire-based."

!

That means—

"That fire eight years ago was a Denizen's doing." She concludes it for me.

…

"Now, another Denizen came to perform the same trick. I'd never thought talking to a Mystes would reveal such a plot." She remarked.

…

"This Denizen, he came with you right?"

"That's true but you don't need to fret about him. Once I'm done with him, there won't be anything left." She said confidently.

…

"Maybe you do need to fret a little… Cause you're the bait."

?

"What…?" I croaked.

"You're the bait for this Denizen. He specifically likes to collect Hougu."

…

"You still haven't told me about what I am." I deadpanned.

"Oh… Well, I told you before. You're an image of Emiya Shirou, a Torch."

"A torch…? You mean like the ones they used to lit caves back in Stone Age?"

She stares at me like I have grown two heads.

"This one is different from the others…" She commented.

" **Indeed…** "

?

"No. It's not that kind of torch. A Torch is a replacement to human that lose his or her existence…"

…

"How would a human lose his existence?"

"Did you have your ears plugged? They will only lose their existence if Denizens devour them."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, among the Torches, they are several special ones. They contain treasures or Noble Phantasms (Hougu) inside themselves. You're one of them."

?

"A Mystes is a special Torch that contains a Hougu. Apparently, you're the only Mystes exist in this world. There's no way the Hunter would miss you."

…

"Oh, if you're wondering, the Hunter is the Denizen we were hunting. His nickname came from his treasure hunting hobby."

…

"So I am the bait for this guy, huh?"

"That's right. So, I'll be keeping close watch on you." She declared.

…

"About before, you said my time is limited, right?"

"Yeah, I did." She tilts her head.

"How much time do I have? I already live for eight years."

She ponders.

"I don't know… Usually, a Torch would last a few days to several months if they were devoured slightly. A roughly devoured person would only last a minute…" She muttered.

…

"Maybe that Hougu inside you is keeping you alive." She suddenly concluded.

?

"There's no way a Torch would exist as long as you unless that Hougu inside you is special. It's keeping you alive. So, if the Hunter were to take it away—"

"I'll die…" I finished her sentence.

"Looks like you weren't timed as I thought…" She mumbled to herself.

…

"That means I still have chance to be an Ally of Justice."

She tilts her head at my sudden statement.

"I told you before; I wanted to be an Ally of Justice. I won't back down just because I'm no longer human."

She stares at me with confusion on her face.

"You're the same as me, right?"

Her confusion intensifies.

"You threw away your humanity because you want to protect humanity. Our circumstances are different but our goal is similar." I told her.

She looks at me, bewildered.

…

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Huh…?" She let out.

"I know you're a Flame Haze but you didn't tell me your name."

I wait for her answer.

?

She shakes her head.

"I don't have any name." She replied.

…

"They only call me Alastor Haze or Flame of Heaven. I never needed a name." She narrated.

I shake my head to show my disapproval.

"What about your human name?"

"I grew up without a name. Wilhelmina never bothered to name me." She stated.

…

I grit my teeth.

What kind of joke is this…?!

No one even bother to name her…?

What is she, some kind of tool to be disposed?!

"Though I supposed I had a nickname…" She muttered.

!

"What is it?" I ask eagerly.

She contemplates for a while.

"I was once called the 'Nietono no Shana' since it's the name of my nodachi." She told me.

…

That's better than nothing is.

"Then, your name is Shana." I told her.

She stares at me, surprised.

"From now on, your name will be Shana and I'm a Mystes that goes by the name Emiya Shirou." I declared while holding her by her shoulders.

She looks at me absentmindedly.

"My name is Shana…"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Hello again, guys!

As a fan service, I release this chapter earlier I than I have initially planned.

But don't expect the same thing will happen next week.

If you guys are lucky, I might release a chapter.

I'm working on three to four ficts at once.

Asking me to write faster is like telling me to write 24/7.

So, please be patient and hope that LDC is diligent enough to write a chapter.

On a side note, did you guys noticed that _Hougu_ (Treasure tools) in Shakugan no Shana has the same phrase as _Hougu_ (Noble Phantasm) in Fate Stay Night?

I noticed this several years ago.

It's always been my dream to make this fict happen and I'm finally writing it.

Don't worry guys.

This won't be a normal Yuji replacement fict.

Yuji does exists but he's not the main character.

As you guys remember, Yuji is living in Misaki.

Shana is currently in Fuyuki.

Another coincidence that I noticed; Nasuverse does have a city called Misaki.

However, I'm playing with alternate universe.

Shana came from a different reality, so does Yuji.

They are people of alternate dimension where mage craft doesn't exist and the Age of Gods never ended.

Of course, Zelretch doesn't exist in that world.

Why? For the sake of the plot, that is.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: Emiya Residence

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

"What is his problem?"

Currently, I'm sitting on a rooftop.

Specifically, I'm on that Mystes' residence rooftop.

…

His residence is considerably big…

But it wasn't as grand as the castle I used to live in…

" **He is an odd one…** " Alastor adds his opinion.

"Odd…? I would say stupid. He's going to vanish if that Hougu is taken from him. Yet, he tries to help as many people as he can. A normal person would never consider this at all. It's not like anyone would remember him…" I grumble.

" **I believe that is his greatest desire.** " Alastor suddenly stated.

?

"What do you mean?"

" **As the Mystes stated earlier, he wishes to be a savior. His actions are driven from that very wish.** "

…

"That's crazy! Is his head screwed or something?! If his desire is solely to help people, then he is no different than a machine!"

" **I concur. Humans are unique. Each of them possesses different goals, the drive to keep on living. Perhaps, this one is simply different from other humans.** "

…

"I don't know. I've never interacted with many humans before…"

This Mystes didn't act like any human that I ever met.

What is wrong with him?

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

When I arrived home a while ago, Fuji-nee was standing in front of the residence.

She gave me a piece of her mind.

Anyways, dinner went normally.

Sakura was silent as always.

Fuji-nee kept minding her own business.

After walking Sakura home, I return to my own home.

…

It's hard to believe it…

After all that happened this evening, I'm still having normal dinner with my family.

…

My mind is all messed up…

I'm not human…

I'm just a replacement to Emiya Shirou…

The real Emiya Shirou is long dead…

Maybe he's already dead in the fire.

In addition, I'm a Torch.

A Torch is a replacement for a human that has been devoured by those out-of-world Denizens.

It appears I'm the only Torch in this world.

Shana told me that in her world, Torches were plentiful.

The sole reason was the amount of Denizens invading her world.

As a countermeasure, her world allows the existence of Flame Hazes to quell these Denizens.

However, I'm told that the number of Denizens overwhelm Flame Haze by a large margin.

If one Denizen goes down, ten more will take his place.

…

It's an endless battle…

No matter how many Denizens she slain, their numbers will continue rising.

…

Why…?

Why a girl like her has to shoulder such burden?

…

Now that I think of it, where is she?

Is she searching for that Denizen's trace?

?

I think I saw a silhouette on my roof.

…

Is that Shana?

…

She's muttering something but I can't hear it…

What's she doing up there?

…

Perhaps she has nowhere to go…

…

"Maybe she'd love to have some beverage?" I said to myself.

I go to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

* * *

~After brewing the coffee~

* * *

I place two mugs on the dining table.

I hope she's still up there.

I walk briskly towards the garden.

…

Now that I think of it…

"How did she get up there?" I mutter.

Did she climb the roof?

A normal person would need a ladder to climb the roof.

"Hey!" I call out to her.

…

The black haired girl notices me.

"Want to come down for awhile?" I holler.

She stands up and starts walking slowly on the roof.

!

All of a sudden, she jumps!

[Thud]

"What do you want?" The girl asks with scrutinizing eyes.

…

The way she lands reminds me of a cat…

"Do you want some refreshment? I have some coffee." I offer to her.

She contemplates for a second.

…

Then, she nods, showing agreement.

"Before that, you'd better don't put anything funny in it." She suddenly says.

…

What did she mean by that?

…

Oh…

"Don't worry. My hobby isn't that twisted." I retort to her statement.

?

She seems a bit offended.

!

"Wa-wait…!"

[SMACK]

[THUD]

"Ugh…"

For some reason, that ticks her off…

?

…

I just realized how far she sent me flying…

It's about seven meters from where I used to stand.

…

Meanwhile, the culprit already entered the house by the time I regain my composure.

…

She's pretty short tempered…

[Sighs]

I'd better get use to this…

I walk slowly towards the dining room.

* * *

/~inside the house~/

* * *

Shana is staring at the mug like it was the oddest thing she'd ever seen.

"Is there something wrong?" I inquire.

My sudden question stammers her.

She shakes her head franticly and immediately sips the coffee.

…

For someone so cautious, that was a reckless move…

It's not like I put anything strange inside it though...

[Spurt]

!

For some reason, she sputters it out.

"What's wrong!?" I ask frantically.

Don't tell me something weird is in that coffee!?

…

Fuji-nee…

She must have swapped the sugar for salt.

"It's bitter…" Shana suddenly mutters, half crying.

?

"Huh…?"

"It's too bitter! Why would you give me such thing…!?" She suddenly yells.

"For real…!? Even with three spoons of sugar…!?" I stammer, with the sugar jar in my hand.

"Give me that!" She demands for the sugar jar.

Reluctantly, I hand over the jar.

[Continuous spooning]

Then, she starts adding many spoons of sugar into the mug.

…

You have got to be kidding me…

" **Emiya Shirou…** "

!

A male voice becomes audible.

"Remember Alastor?" The girl says as she sips her abominable coffee.

…

"Yeah… I think I remember him." I remark, staring towards the pendant.

" **The girl has sweet tooth. Normal standard of sweetness cannot be applied to the girl.** " The pendant stated.

…

Wait, you just wanted to tell me 'that'…?

…

I am listening to a 'talking' pendant.

Now that's gold…

"So she's a sweet monster." I mutter.

!

Eek…!

She's glaring at me!

What can I do to save myself from her wrath!?

…

"Where are you living?" I manage to come out with a subject.

Her glare ceases.

"I was planning to find a hotel." She remarks.

…

Is she rich or something?

…

No, that's not the right question…

Does this world share the same currency as hers…?

…

"How about living here for the time being?" I offer.

The girl glances toward me.

"The house has many empty rooms. You can pick one."

She contemplates for a sec.

…

"Fine… It's only because you're offering." She stated.

I nod.

"So how do you prefer your room? Eastern or Western…?"

She stares at me in confusion.

"What is this? A motel…?" She deadpans.

I chuckle at her remark.

"I've been living in this house for eight years. The rooms been vacant for a long time…" I narrated.

"You didn't answer my question." She remarked.

I chuckle again.

"You see, this house got two types of rooms; in the detached building, Western styled rooms; while in the main building, Eastern styled rooms. Kiritsugu never told me why he'd modeled the house like that." I explain to her.

Shana ponders again.

"I prefer to sleep on beds." She stated.

"Western it is…" I nod.

* * *

/~to the detached building~/

* * *

I lead her to the detached building.

"Wow… I thought it would be dusty." She comments of the room condition.

"I clean up the whole house every weekend." I claim with pride.

"You reminded me of Wilhelmina…" She mutters.

?

Who's Wilhelmina…?

"Well… See you tomorrow." I bid her goodnight.

I close the door to her room.

…

Now then, let's continue my daily routine.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

I sit on the bed.

…

It's pretty comfy…

"The room is in good shape…" I make a remark absentmindedly.

…

I'm feeling a bit grungy…

"Alastor, I'm going to clean up." I told him.

…

His silence means acknowledgement.

I place him under a pillow and start undressing.

[Clothes rustling]

…

Wait a second…

The Mystes specifically lead me to this room…

!

I glance around frantically.

There must be a hole or something.

I begin inspecting the wall.

…

Nothing seems to be strange…

Then, I check the table and dresser.

…

For a vacant room, it's pretty homey…

It's complete with a King size bed, a study table, a dresser and even a wardrobe.

…

Now, I'm getting suspicious.

Why would an unoccupied room need all these?

…

Wait a sec…

I forgot about the door…!

I dash towards the door.

…

It wasn't locked…

I push the door gently so no one behind the door would notice my presence.

…

There's no one there…

…

I notice the door can only be locked from inside.

This is a private room.

…

I guess I was being paranoid for no reason…

I thought he was going to peep…

" **You're taking more time than usual.** "

…

Shaking my head, I decide to lock the door.

[Click]

…

All right, it's time to clean up.

[Bell ringing]

I use my cleansing ability to remove impurities on my body.

…

Speaking of the Mystes, what's he doing right now?

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

After finish cleaning my body, I put on my clothes and retrieve Alastor from under the pillow.

…

I really need to know what he's doing…

I walk out from the room.

" **I thought you were going to turn in for the night.** " Alastor makes a remark.

"I need to make sure the Mystes is safe."

[Bell ringing]

I place an unrestricted spell on house compound.

…

I sense another spell intact…

…

But it's not competent enough to be recognized as unrestricted spell.

"The spells in this world are rather weak."

" **It is not surprising. The deities have long abandoned this world."** Alastor explains to me.

…

!

I felt a spike of power!

It's within the house compound!

…

" **It's that Mystes.** " Alastor plainly stated.

…

It came from that shed…

I approach the shed slowly.

…

I could sense the Power of Existence is circulating around the area.

What's he doing in there?

I poke my head inside the shed.

…

The Mystes is casting a spell on himself…

His face is contorting in pain.

…

That's one stupid spell he's casting…

Is he turning his nerves into some kind of magical circuits?

If he is, then that was an idiotic and suicidal move.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I decide to interrupt.

[Crack]

"ARGH…!" The Mystes let out.

The spell backfired…

His nerves start glowing red.

[SPLAT]

I skid aside to avoid the blood.

…

That's pretty gory…

" **You did that on purpose.** " Alastor commented.

"I did that to teach him a lesson." I retort to him.

[Sigh]

I gather and circulate the Power of Existence on my index finger.

A small blue flame ignites on my finger.

"His body isn't badly damaged. A small amount should bring him back."

I approach his corpse.

…

[Thud]

I don't want to get stained by his blood…

So I kick his body so he would face forward.

It was his back that blew up.

I press my finger on his chest.

The small blue flame forces itself into his body.

His nerves are restored to their original state and his heart starts beating again.

"Gah…!"

The Mystes sits up frantically after letting out a scream.

He starts to gasp for air desperately.

…

Finally, he glances at me…

"What happened?" He asks.

…

"You died." I deadpan.

"Really…?" He scratches his cheek.

He stares around the shed.

There was blood everywhere.

"Whose blood—"

"They were yours." I cut his statement before he could finish asking.

The Mystes pauses to take in the information.

…

"How did—"

"I brought you back." I cut him again.

"But my clothes—"

"I can repair clothes too."

He pauses again.

…

[Sigh]

I let out a deep sigh.

"What were you thinking? What kind of craziness were you trying to achieve?"

He scratches his cheek again.

"I was trying to construct artificial Magic Circuits." He stated.

…

"A what now…?"

"Magic Circuits… It's something a magus have in this world." He answers.

…

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't have Natural circuits…" He deadpans.

I stare at him as if he has grown two heads.

"Hey, I was doing perfectly until you came along!" He claims.

"That was the most preposterous thing I ever heard! At first, I speculated that you were trying to create magical nerves. But now that I heard it myself, I can't believe I was right!"

I start massaging my temples.

"I can't help it! I was a regular boy who doesn't have any circuits! So I had to create it!" He argues.

…

"Which lead to another question; why are you making a makeshift one when you already have some?"

The Mystes stops talking to take in the new information.

"Are you saying that I have natural Magic Circuits?" He inquires.

…

[Sigh]

"Whoever teaching you this thing must have hated your guts. That kind of spell is literally suicide."

He shakes his head to show denial.

"Kiritsugu doesn't hate me. He did warn me about the risk." The Mystes stated.

I scrutinize him.

"I need to ask… Do all magi in this world practice the same thing as you?"

"Um… No." He answers sheepishly.

…

"Explain to me about this 'Magic Circuits' thingy."

"Well… A Magic Circuit is what makes a magus a magus." He stated.

…

"Be more specific."

"I don't really know how to explain it. Kiritsugu only told me that a proper magus posses circuits that allows them to channel prana for their spells." He says while scratching his cheek.

…

Now I get it…

In this world, a spell caster requires those circuits in order to cast a spell.

"I assume this 'prana' thingy is your magical energy?"

"If you put it that way, yeah…" He nods.

…

"Correct me if I'm wrong. In your world, a spell caster, or a magus as you call it, posses Magic Circuits that allows them to cast spells. Without these circuits, the said spell caster cannot channel their magical energy or 'prana'."

"That's about sums it up." He nods.

"What about those without circuits? Can they become a 'magus'?" I inquire.

"They had to do it my way then…" He stated.

…

"So you're saying, if you're born without those circuits, you'll never become a proper magus." I conclude.

"Uh…" He gaps his mouth.

"Did I get it wrong?"

"No… That's exactly it. But, hearing from someone else is kinda discouraging…" He mutters.

…

"Well, I'm not a native so I don't know much about these circuits thingy. But I had to ask, what are those things on your left arm?"

"Huh…?" He let out.

Currently, several green lines are glowing on his arm.

I could sense Power of Existence flowing from them.

"This is…" He mutters again.

?

"Wait a minute! These are Magic Circuits!" He suddenly claims.

?

"I had them all along! But— ARGH…!"

!

What the heck is going on…!?

The Mystes suddenly start grasping his glowing arm.

"It's burning…! HOT!" He yells.

…

I got no choice…

[Bell ringing]

I draw out Nietono no Shana.

"Huh…?" He let out.

"Hold still… This should end shortly." I tell him as I raise the blade.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DON'T CUT OFF MY ARM!" He pleads to me.

"I can attach it back once it's over." I say nonchalantly.

"PLEASE DON'T!"

…

"Fine… Have it your way." I sheath my sword back.

His nerves start bulging on his head.

"Guh…!" He let out.

…

The Power of Existence is flowing madly in his arm…

They were flowing along those lines.

Are those lines were Magic Circuits?

…

"Gah…! Fu…!" He grunts.

…

I can't stand it…

I channel a small amount of Power of Existence into my index finger.

The small blue flame ignites on the finger once again.

"Huh…?" He let out.

I grab his left arm forcefully.

Then, I jam the small flame onto one of those lines.

"What are you—"

The green lines start glowing brighter.

However, instead of flowing non-stop like before, it starts to slow down.

The green lining shimmers down.

…

And the flow finally stabilized.

I let go of his arm.

"I— what happened…?" He asks me.

"Don't ask me. I had no idea what those lines were. The only thing I know is its channeling magical energy similar to mine."

"Really…?" He says, scratching his cheek.

…

"I'm going to assume those lines were Magic Circuits."

"There's no need to assume anything. They were Magic Circuits." He suddenly stated.

?

I glance at his face.

Joy is apparent…

"Now tell me… Why did you need to construct artificial magic circuits in the first place?"

"I was under the assumption that I had none. Unless I came from a magus bloodline, I can safely assume that I had no Magic Circuits." He explains to me.

…

"From where I came from, all humans have potential to use magic."

"For real…!?" He suddenly yells.

?

"You have got to be kidding me! If that's true then your world will be crawling with magi!" He adds.

…

"Don't cut me when I'm talking."

"Sorry…" He scratches his cheek.

"As I was saying, all humans have magical potential. All they need is a proper teacher."

"A proper teacher, huh…?" He tilts his head.

"That being said, yours was a suicidal maniac."

"Why makes you say that!? Kiritsugu wasn't a suicidal maniac!" He argues.

"Think about it, idiot. Unless he practices it himself, he wouldn't teach that thing to you."

"You mean that nerve conversion spell?"

"What else would I refer?" I deadpan.

He starts scratching his cheek again.

…

"Could you stop that?"

"Huh…?" He reacts.

"Stop scratching your cheek!"

He seems baffled…

"Back to the topic, the humans in my world can learn a spell or two if they have a Flame Haze or a Tomogara as a patron."

"Wait a sec… You said a Tomogara patronize a human?" He cuts me.

My eyebrow starts to twitch.

"Yes I did. Similar to humans, Tomogara have their own personalities. Some of them enjoy socializing with humans."

"Is that so… But wasn't your job is about slaying all of them?"

My brow twitches again.

"Not really. My role is to govern the stability of the world. As long as the Denizens stay peaceful and didn't attack humans, we, the Flame Hazes don't have to hunt them." I explained.

"I see…"

…

"You're done?"

"I guess…" He scratches his cheek.

…

"What were we talking about?" He asked.

...

"Um… Shana?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

After that, she beats the crap out of me.

For a girl with such small stature, she sure packs a punch.

…

Then again, she did perform those impressive feats when she was fighting the Rinne.

"Ouch…" I wince.

I think my arm is bruised…

The culprit scoffs at me.

What makes her mad in the first place?

…

I glance at my left arm.

…

I can't believe it…

I actually have Magic Circuits…

…

But how do I use it?

…

"Shana."

"What…?" She drawls.

"How do I use it?"

"Use what?" She raises her eyebrow.

…

I forgot that she wasn't a native…

"Never mind…"

I have to figure this out on my own.

"Were you asking about those circuits of yours…?"

!

She's sharp!

"I can speculate how it works but I can be wrong." She stated.

…

"You can speculate…?"

"Why does it sound like you're ridiculing me?"

!

"I didn't mean it that way! What I was saying is; you could speculate how Magic Circuits work?" I reconstruct my statement.

Otherwise, she might maul me again...

…

She glares daggers at me.

…

I couldn't help it…

I start sweating nervously.

[Sigh]

?

All of a sudden, she let out a sigh.

"How about doing it your regular way? This time, use your real circuits instead of makeshift one."

…

Why didn't I think of that…?

"Okay… here goes nothing."

I grab a nearby metal pipe.

"Trace On…" I utter my usual chant in English.

[Electric crackles]

 _Visualize the composition…_

 _Understanding its structure…_

…

 _Rearranging the structure…_

 _Stabilize the construct…_

!

There!

…

Was I successful?

I glance at the metal pipe.

…

This is…

"That's one convenient spell."

!

I forget that Shana's still here…

"Yeah… It's called Reinforcement." I told her.

I inspect the pipe.

…

I did it…

For the first time in my life, I successfully cast Reinforcement effortlessly.

"Wipe that smug off."

?

[Smack]

!

"Ouch! What was that for?"

She hits me all of a sudden.

"Nothing…" She says as she walks out from the shed.

…

I can't understand that girl…

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

…

That was the first time I saw him smiling like that…

What's so satisfying about that spell?

It wasn't grand enough to be considered unrestricted spell.

…

"Shana!"

?

I turn to face him.

"What do you want?"

"Teach me." He suddenly says.

?

"Teach me how to use magic!"

!

"Wha-What…!?"

"You know about magic more than I do. Teach me how to use better spells." He stated.

…

"That's going to be a problem…" I mutter.

He tilts his head.

"Why is that?"

" **She neglected her magic training.** " Alastor interjects.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"It can't be helped! Spells are a hassle!" I told him.

"Sounds like an excuse…"

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing…!"

…

"Why would you ask that all of a sudden?" I decide to ask.

?

His face turns serious.

"I want to help you."

…

"Are you joking? Your mage craft and our unrestricted spells are two different things. I don't know if you could use it."

"But we could try… I know I'm being ridiculous but I really want to help you."

…

"Don't make me laugh. There's no way you could help me. Look how helpless you are against a Rinne." I told him.

Instead of faltering, he flashes me a firm smile.

"I know I can help you. I just don't know how to do it yet…" He scratches his cheek.

…

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"And you could just resurrect me if I died."

…

I place my hand on my hip.

"If you died but not devoured." I tell him.

"Is there any difference? Being devoured means dying, right?"

…

I palm my face.

"Are you stupid!? I told you before; being devoured mean cease from existence! No one will remember you! Getting killed is just dead but people still remembers you!"

He scratches his cheek.

"I'm kinda curious… Shana, you can bring back dead people to life, right? Even if they died a long time ago and their corpses were rotten beyond recognition."

…

"I can, but I won't." I reply shortly.

"I'm just asking though… But why not…?" He inquires.

…

"It's because it will disturb the balance and the flow of life. And not to mention, I'll be abusing my powers as a guardian for personal gain." I answer.

I glance at him to see his reaction.

?

He's pondering about something.

"People died if they are killed and that's the way it should be."

?

I raise my eyebrow at his statement.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"But that logic doesn't apply to you." He suddenly points out.

…

"What are you talking about? I'll still die if someone were to wound me fatally."

"But you could bring dead people alive."

"Only if the said event involves Tomogara." I retort.

"Then, let me help you."

"Not this again…" I groan.

"I promise to be diligent. Teach me anything."

…

"Fine… I'll teach you how to fight. But I don't expect much from you."

"Yes ma'am!" He says enthusiastically.

…

"Then stop bothering me. I'm going to sleep."

"Huh? Oh… Right… Then, see you tomorrow." He says, cheerfully.

…

"Whatever…"

I walk away from him.

" **You seem content.** "

?

" **You didn't realize it but you enjoy his companionship.** "

…

"I don't know what you're saying, Alastor."

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Wow, I didn't expect many of you guys to misunderstand a character's perspective...

It's a character's perception so the said character are bound to make a mistake.

Most Fate crossover is about Shirou going to a different world, trying to get use to that place.

However, this crossover is the opposite.

It's Shana being brought into Nasuverse.

Shana is a foreigner so there's a lot she doesn't understand about Nasuverse (Gaia as she called it).

From Shana's point of view, Shirou is a Mystes since he has a Hougu inside him.

However, we all know what really happened.

The fire eight years ago was not a Tomogara's doing.

It was the conclusion of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Shana only speculated that it was a Tomogara's doing.

And Shirou was as clueless as her in that term.

Now, for the part regarding Zelretch.

Let us review the power of Second Magic:

It is called Parallel World Operation.

That means Zelretch cannot access Shana's world under normal circumstances.

Shana's world is completely unrelated to Nasuverse with a different set of rules and history.

A parallel world is where different set of events occur for similar set of characters with similar environment.

This is why Fate route, UBW route and Heaven's Feel route are considered parallel.

Yes, I know many people use the concept of Kaleidoscope to 'trigger' a crossover.

However, I'm not the same.

I'll use a different way to create a crossover.

It's not Zelretch's prank or Second Magic.

It was a spell from Shana's world.

Now, what is Aria doing here?

That's a question, isn't it?

My rule is 'show, don't tell'.

From this point, I won't explain anything through author's note.

You just have to wait for the chapters.

Thanks for listening to my rants!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03: A normal day part I

* * *

(Emiya Shirou's point of view)

Another morning in my Japanese styled _tatami_ room.

…

It's hard to believe it…

I can finally use mage craft efficiently!

And those things just happened yesterday.

I guess I'm getting closer in reaching my goal.

I slant my back on the floor.

"Yosh…!"

Then, I jump on my feet.

"It's time for my morning routine."

?

Something smells odd…

…

* * *

/~after morning routine~/

* * *

I recalled asking Shana to train me yesterday.

…

Speaking of which, what is she's doing right now?

Is she still sleeping?

I walk slowly towards her room.

[Door knock]

I knock the door.

"Shana, are you awake?"

…

She didn't respond to me…

Is she a heavy sleeper?

Or she just enjoys sleeping in?

…

Oh well, I shouldn't pry on it.

I should prepare breakfast.

Fuji-nee and Sakura are going to be here any minute—

…

!

Oh, crap!

What would Fuji-nee do if she finds out I'm keeping a girl in the house!?

[Door knock]

I knock on her door again.

"Shana, there's trouble!"

…

She didn't answer me…

"I'm opening the door!"

I twist the doorknob.

?

It's not locked?

I poke my head inside.

…

?

Something smells nice…

I enter the room, feeling a bit wary.

Shana might attack me since I'm intruding.

…

There's a visible bump on the bed.

I guess she's still sleeping.

"Shana." I call out to her.

…

There's that smell again.

What is that smell?

It's not disturbingly sweet but more calming to the sense.

It's like smelling a flower.

…

Did she wear a perfume before going to bed?

If she did, then she's officially a weird girl.

"What is it?" I heard her mumbles from under the sheet.

"My friends are coming over—"

"So?" She cuts in before I'm done talking.

…

"So, it's going to be trouble."

"And why is that?"

…

Why won't she come out from the sheet?

"You're a girl." I deadpan.

[Rustle]

She climbs out from the sheet.

[Yawn]

She lets out a cute yawning.

…

Dammit…

Can I hug her now?

"What's your problem? Just keep them away from the room." She says, still looking half-asleep.

…

"You know, that's a good idea."

Then, she flops back into the mattress.

"I've hidden my boots. They won't find any proof that someone else living here." She adds while her body flopped on the bed.

…

She's smart…

Since no one else has been living in the detached building, there's no reason for Fuji-nee to come here.

Plus, she kept away her boots from the front door.

No one would suspect anything.

I nod to myself.

"Okay. But how long are you planning to sleep?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Just go away already." She mutters, shooing me.

…

"I'll leave something for you to eat in the kitchen."

The girl shuffles in her bed.

That's my cue to leave.

…

She really does smells nice.

* * *

/~breakfast~/

* * *

"" _Itadakimasu_ …""

The three of us start eating breakfast.

…

That's strange…

I smell something.

But I can't tell where it came from.

"Shirou, why are you making weird faces?"

"It's nothing." I reply to Fuji-nee

…

Fuji-nee doesn't seem to be emitting that smell.

That means…

"Ah…"

I accidentally touched Sakura's hand.

We were aiming for the soy sauce.

"I'm sorry…!" She quickly retracts her hand.

…

She still acts so repulsively to me…

Does she hate me?

"Sakura-chan, if you react that violently, Shirou might think you hate him."

"Ah... No, I don't hate _senpai_!" She responds assertively.

"Oh… So, you do like him." Fuji-nee teases her.

Sakura's face turns completely red.

"I see… So, you don't hate me. What a relief…" I let out a sigh.

[Sighs]

?

For some reason, Fuji-nee is sighing too.

"Shirou, don't you have any reaction to that?"

?

"What do you mean?"

"I was teasing Sakura earlier. You didn't even care."

…

"I don't get it."

"I guess Shirou isn't mature enough to start liking girls…" She mumbles to herself.

?

I glance at Sakura.

She's still blushing.

But why would she blush in the first place?

* * *

/~a few minutes later~/

* * *

As soon as I leave the house, the scents were gone.

What was those scents?

…

Was I over imagining it?

…

I bet Shana has something to do with it.

She must have done something to the house last night.

"Shirou, you're going to be late if you dawdle!"

"Ah, coming!"

* * *

/~on the way to school~/

* * *

Fuji-nee is nowhere to be seen…

What's the function of going together if she just going to sprint all the way?

?

I think I picked up something…

It was another strange smell.

…

* * *

/~At school, in the classroom~/

* * *

[School bell]

"Yo, Emiya…"

All of a sudden, the purple haired boy comes to greet me.

"Morning, Shinji."

…

"That's cold, man… You could have started a conversation with me." He suddenly says.

?

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't expect much from you…"

[Sigh]

Shinji let out a sigh.

?

"Morning…"

Issei enters the classroom.

"Yo, Ryuudou…!" Shinji greets him cheerfully.

The bespectacled boy stares at him bewilderedly.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Shinji says, looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I've never done it before. Yo, Matou…!" Issei tries to match his tone.

…

"You know what? Forget it. You guys are lame."

[Sigh]

Shinji let out another sigh.

…

"Am I that bad?" Issei whispers to me.

"I'm not sure. But acting like that makes you look out of character."

"I see…" He nods sagely.

"But what's with Matou?" He decides to ask.

"Shinji is always like that. He'll randomly start a conversation. I think it was the current trend for highschooler."

"I see…" He nods sagely again.

"Morning, every—"

[CRASH]

Fuji-nee enters the classroom with a dramatic fall.

* * *

/~Lunchtime, in the classroom~/

* * *

"Yo, Emiya…! I see you've packed a large lunch." Shinji approaches me randomly again.

It was obvious that he wants some of it.

"Let's have lunch together."

"Since you're offering, I have no reason to reject." He says happily.

[Random chattering]

"But the class is too noisy. Let's find somewhere else to eat." He suggests to me.

"Sure."

…

I spotted Issei sitting alone at his desk.

"I'm going to invite Issei." I declare my decision.

"Huh…? Sure, sure… make it quick." He replies lazily.

I walk briskly towards Issei.

"Hmm…?" He notices me.

"Want to join us for lunch?" I ask him.

He seems startled.

"Oh— Well. Yes… I would be delighted to join you."

…

What kind of reaction is that?

Issei, has no one ever invited you to lunch before?

"Are we going somewhere else?"

"I guess." I answer him.

Shinji was tapping his feet outside.

"Come on, guys! Lunchtime ain't forever!"

""Sorry!""

* * *

/~lunchtime, rooftop~/

* * *

The three of us end up having our lunch on the roof.

"So you two are planning to join the Archery Club." Issei says.

It was part of our idle chatter.

"That's right. And I'm going to be the Club President." Shinji claims haughtily.

Issei nods at his remark.

?

I think I smell something odd around here.

I think it was grasses… no, it's more to herbs.

"What's with you?" Shinji suddenly asks.

"Huh…? It's nothing."

"You're getting weirder by the day." He snorts.

…

I was right…

The smell does linger…

But, where did it come from?

I put down my lunch box.

"Emiya…?" Issei glances worriedly at me.

I crawl on four to sneak.

We were sitting under the shade since the heat was unbearable.

It's still spring but the afternoon heat is stinging.

Anyways, the smell is nearby.

I think something is behind the door.

I push the door slowly.

?

It's a girl…?

"Oi, Emiya. What are you doing?"

Shinji's voice startled the girl.

Isn't that Tohsaka?

She's eating bread alone behind the door.

But why is she eating there?

"Hmm…? Isn't that Tohsaka? What are you doing there?" Shinji greets her.

She fixes her posture.

"Good afternoon, Emiya-kun, Matou-kun." She greets us both.

…

The smell came from her.

"What are you guys— YOU!" Issei suddenly erupted.

Tohsaka also seems to react to him.

"What are you doing here, witch?" The bespectacled boy points at her dramatically.

"As you can see, I'm having lunch." She retorts to him.

"Is that so… I don't believe you!"

Once again, Issei declares dramatically.

"You were trying to charm us while keeping the façade of having lunch!" He accuses the black haired girl.

"What kind of stupid claim is that?" The girl retorts, seemingly annoyed.

"You've done us enough harm! Run along witch! Your charm shall not affect those under my protection!" The boy says with fixing his glasses.

Tohsaka starts smiling.

…

For some reason, that smile scares me.

"Tohsaka, did we interrupt your lunch?" I interject.

"As matter of fact, yes… I thought no one else would be at the roof." She replies to me.

The last part was in murmurs.

"We're sorry." I apologize on behalf of my classmates.

"Oi, Emiya." Shinji suddenly locks me in a headlock.

"We still have some time before lunchtime is over. Invite her to join us." He whispers.

…

"Sure."

He lets go of me.

"Tohsaka, do you want to join us for lunch?"

Besides me, Issei is making a strange reaction.

The girl in question stares at me, looking bewildered.

"Unfortunately, I have already finished eating."

"Is that so?" I scratch my cheek.

"Though I have to ask, how did you notice me?" She inquires.

"Huh…? Well, you smells."

[Glass breaking]

I think the background is breaking.

"What did you say, Emiya-kun?" She smiles at me.

?

"There's a smell coming from you." I repeat in different structure.

"Ah… Well then, I shall leave you alone for the time being."

Tohsaka walks away, smiling.

?

Why is she smiling like that?

"Dude, that was rude." Shinji suddenly says.

?

"Did I mention that she smells like herbs?"

"No. You didn't." He retorts.

!

Suddenly, Issei grabs my shoulder.

"Emiya… You're a witch hunter." He claims with face hidden under his glasses.

"You can smell their deceit!" The boy declares passionately.

?

What did I do?

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

"Where did he go?" I utter to no one in particular.

I walk along the empty street.

I could sense traces of Power of Existence.

That Mystes is leaving his trail all over the place.

"Is he a moron? He's deliberately exposing himself to the Hunter."

" **I'm afraid this isn't the Mystes' work.** "

?

" **I see… Gaia is limiting your power to the point you can no longer distinguish a flame's color.** "

…

"Wait… Are you saying the Hunter is doing all this?"

" **Incorrect. The signature is different from Friagne's pale white flame. Its color seems to be varying.** "

…

There's another Tomogara in this world?

" **I believe the Hunter will stay dormant for the time being. Our presence here is not welcomed by Gaia.** "

I nod.

"Where did that Mystes go?" I ponder to myself.

" **It is better if we wait in his residence.** "

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"Fine… I'll give him a piece of my mind once he gets home."

* * *

/***interlude***/

* * *

(Unknown's point of view)

What a terrible mistake…

Going to this world is the worst mistake I could have done.

There's nothing here.

The power of existence is miniscule in comparison to the other world.

It's not a wonder when the gods have abandoned this world.

I must procure a mean to escape this barren land.

But the question is; how?

Without sufficient amount of power, I can't cast the spell.

Even with all lives in this pitiful city, I can't complete it.

"I am sorry, Master. I've lost your favorite _Rinne_."

A small doll sits on my shoulder.

She is my darling, Marianne.

"Marianne, my darling… As long as you're safe, their sacrifice won't be for naught."

My beloved doll slowly nods.

"How is Alastor Haze?"

"She's violent and disrespectful." The little darling comments on the encounter.

I chuckle at her remark.

"On contrarily, we have found a Mystes."

?

"A Mystes, in this pitiful world?" I muse.

"It contained a powerful Hougu. When I was connected to its core, I sense a powerful repellant, as if preventing me from taking it out. If only that Flame Haze wasn't there…"

…

So, it wasn't all for naught…

"I see… How does this Mystes look like?"

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~on the way home~/

* * *

(Emiya Shirou's point of view)

It's that same scent again…

What is that smell?

…

?

There's a man in blue navy jacket is playing with a cat.

…

"I guess I was over imagining things."

* * *

/~at home~/

* * *

"I'm home." I utter.

[Swoosh]

!

A _shinai_ …!?

[SMACK]

"OUCH!"

I fell on my butt.

"The heck…? What was that supposed to mean!?" I demand answers from my attacker.

The culprit, a black haired girl, is gazing at me with disdain.

"You told me to train you. An attack shouldn't be surprising." She says with haughty tone.

"At least warn me before smacking me on the head!"

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

"What a deplorable sight…" She comments on my behavior.

…

I see an opening!

[Swoosh]

I perform a nimble sweep kick to trip her.

?

I missed?

How did—

[SMACK]

"I see that coming." The female voice is audible.

…

"At least you got the motivation." She says while walking away from me.

I rub my sore head.

"Is there a place where I can beat you to a pulp?"

…

"You mean to train me, right?"

Did she deliberately say that to rile me up?

"Whatever…" She flicks her hair.

"We got a dojo." I told her.

"I've noticed."

…

Then, why did you bother to ask?

"Wait… Are you telling me that's where you train all the time?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." I deadpan.

"That's too short sighted. A combatant should be ready to fight in any terrain. Sometimes, the battlefield is cramped. Don't expect every fight is going to be in open space like that dojo." She lectures me.

…

In some sense, she's right.

"You got that _shinai_ from the dojo, right?"

"No. I got it from that woman over there." She points towards the kitchen.

?

Did she say a woman…?

"She sneaked in earlier. So, I took the liberty to apprehend her. Surprisingly, she's armed with this thing." Shana waves the _shinai_.

…

There's a tiger strap on that thing.

Don't tell me that the TORA SHINAI!?

But, it's bloodlust…

It's gone!

What did she—

…

If that's Tora Shinai, then the intruder must be Fuji-nee.

I walk slowly passes Shana.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To see the intruder…" I deadpan.

* * *

/~in the kitchen~/

* * *

As I thought, it is her…

Fuji-nee is currently fainted with swirling eyes.

Shana has beaten Fuji-nee…

…

It's a given, since Shana is not human.

But still, she's holding the _Tora Shinai_ and not affected by its curse!

"Oi…"

I turn my attention to Shana.

"Is she an acquaintance of yours?"

"You could say that…"

[Sigh]

I sigh.

"Good job stopping her though." I add.

Shana tilts her head at my remark.

"I just hit an acquaintance of yours and you compliment me?"

"Someone has to stop this woman from stealing snacks. It's like a pest problem. I can't stop her myself."

"That woman aside, shall we start?" She brandishes the _shinai_.

…

This time, she's covered with bloodlust.

She could control it!?

"By the way, this _shinai_ feels weird. It's feels like it is egging me to beat the crap out of anyone."

…

I'm so dead…

* * *

/~after that, by the porch~/

* * *

It hurts…

I could only complain since no one is going to tend on my wounds.

I don't know if that is some kind of training.

All I did was running away from Shana.

The whole house was the battlefield.

Meanwhile, the little monster is cheerfully eating her melon breads.

In some sense, Shana reminds me of Taiga.

Well, she did wield that accursed _Tora Shinai_.

"Shirou, you should come up with a plan when facing such a situation." She suddenly speaks.

?

"Being chased is part of combat. Fighting straight on isn't always the answer. Consider retreating and form a plan as you retreat."

…

Did she just call me by my name?

"What are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

…

Suddenly, Shana hugs her remaining melon breads.

"I'm not giving you any of it." She mutters.

…

Well—

"Since you're acting like that, I'm going to take one of them." I say to tease her.

The girl gives me the meanest glare that she could muster.

…

But for some reason, I think it's cute.

I see an opening!

My hand swiftly aims for one of the bread.

[Smack]

She smacks away my arm with her free hand.

Unfortunately, I have two hands!

My left hand immediately grabs one of the melon breads.

"AH!" Shana let out.

I got one!

?

…

The girl looks like she's about to cry…

…

I reluctantly hand the package over.

I'm not that desperate for that bread, anyways…

The girl violently grabs it.

…

Shana is very simple once you know her.

She's a bratty girl with the strength to cut monsters into two.

…

Okay, that sounds scary…

I glance up to the sky.

It's dusk…

Sakura isn't coming today.

Fuji-nee still hasn't wake up.

Earlier, I moved her to my room.

…

I guess I should work on dinner.

I stand up on my feet.

"Where are you going?" The girl with black hair asks.

…

Come to think of it, can she eat anything other than those breads?

She's not one of those creatures, is she?

"That's rude." She suddenly said.

?

"I can figure out your mind. You're thinking that I can't eat anything but melon breads."

I nod.

"I can eat other stuff! It's just… I like melon breads…" She claims in lame tone.

…

"Let me guess. You eat ice cream, parfaits, cakes, sweets, and other form of pastries."

"How did you know?" She tilts her head.

…

It was pretty obvious since you hate bitter stuff.

"Can you eat broccoli?"

Her face turns green.

Bad question…

"How about asparagus…?"

"Are you trying to kill me!?" She hollers at me.

…

I don't think people could die from eating that stuff…

"Can you eat any form of vegetables?" I try asking her.

"Why would I eat those things? It's disgusting."

…

She's going to be a bad influence on kids…

"You should eat vegetables because they are good for your health." I try to reason with her.

Shana pouts.

"Stop telling me what to do. You're not Wilhelmina…" She mumbles.

…

It's that name again…

"Say, who is Wilhelmina?"

"Not your problem." She retorts.

…

She's right.

I shouldn't pry on her business.

Now then, let's cook some dinner.

* * *

/~in the kitchen~/

* * *

For some reason, she tails me into the kitchen.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She averts her face, looking frustrated.

…

I thought I understand her…

Well, it has only been two days…

I open the fridge.

…

I've forgotten…

We used up all the groceries this morning.

There are only leftover _hanpen_ , eggs, and some _shiitake_ mushrooms.

…

Wait a sec… I don't recall buying these mushrooms.

…

It's Fuji-nee…

I bet she's trying to get rid of something she bought on instinct again.

What can I make from these?

…

I guess I could make _Datemaki_ from the eggs.

I know Shana would love it.

As for these mushrooms, I guess I could try some recipe I learnt from the housewives.

Since there're only three of us, a small dinner should do fine.

I hope…

Plenty of rice should satisfy Fuji-nee's hunger.

…

Then, there's one more problem.

How should I explain about Shana?

As I think, I take out a dozen of eggs and place them inside a bowl.

…

Shana is looking at me like a child watching her mother cooks.

I guess that's fine.

I crack some of the eggs and place them inside a separate bowl.

Those eggs are for the _Datemaki_.

I start heating the oven.

A housewife I knew taught that the oven should be heated earlier.

I recall it's about 380-390 Fahrenheit.

I place a parchment paper inside a baking dish.

I start whisking the eggs.

Oh, almost forgot…

I reopen the fridge and fetch the _hanpen_.

I should have done this first…

The housewife told me that the _hanpen_ should be cut into ½ inches cubes.

…

I should take out the blender.

…

Where is that blender anyway?

"Shana, can you find me a blender?"

The girl startles from my sudden request.

"Huh…?" She let out.

"Try searching over there." I point at a cabinet.

In time, I should prepare some scramble eggs.

 _Datemaki_ is only the dessert.

I begin with the sweets because I was aiming to make a simple dinner.

For the main dishes, there will be some omelet, though technically _Datemaki_ is a type of omelet but I'll make a different one.

As for side dish, I'll make the Simmered _Shiitake_ Mushrooms.

I believe that was what it called.

…

What is taking that girl so long?

I turn around to check on her.

I could see she's struggling to find the right object under those cabinets.

Her butt is literally swaying me as she searches.

…

I shake my head violently.

"What are you doing down there?" I ask her.

"Eep…!"

I could hear she shrieks a little.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a blender is?"

…

She remains silent.

"It can't be helped… Let me find it. Go mind the stove."

She crawls out from depth of cabinets.

She's looking flustered for some reason.

…

There it is…

I fetch the blender.

I recall using it a few days ago.

We were making—

Wait, what's that smell?

It smells like—

"SHANA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

There's black smoke coming out from the frying fan!

The girl is currently panicking.

I quickly reach for the sink and fill the empty blender with water.

…

No, tap water won't stop the fire…

It's a gas fire…

!

"Turn off the gas!" I shout.

The black haired girl quickly turns the dial.

!

"WAIT—"

[EXPLOSION]

* * *

/~darkness~/

* * *

Before I could say anything else, my vision turns dark.

What happened…?

…

There's probably an explosion.

Does that mean that I'm dead?

"Wake up!"

…

I could hear Shana's voice.

Did she bring me back?

I slowly open my eyes.

…

I could see a very flustered girl.

Now, that's cute.

I struggle to sit.

…

As I thought, the place blew up.

"I'd never thought anyone could fail making scrambled eggs." I mumble.

Even Sakura could manage the stove with little experience.

Luckily, Fuji-nee is napping in my room.

"…" The black haired girl remains speechless.

…

"What are we going to do with this mess?" I muse aloud.

"Could we chalk it as gas explosion?" She suggests.

"Gas explosion don't occur that often." I deadpan.

In fact, I find it strange…

How did the gas explode in the first place?

…

I stare at the black haired girl.

She's currently hanging her head down.

She must be ashamed of herself.

…

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

Come to think of it, she did face the explosion first hand.

"I'm fine…" She replies while looking dejected.

…

Her clothes are slightly charred.

As for me, I'm naked.

…

"THE HECK…!"

I make a quick dash to my room.

…

I think I forgot something.

[Door slide]

I open the door to my room.

"Oh, Shirou, good—"

Fuji-nee paused mid sentence.

I start breaking cold sweat.

"SHIROU YOU PERVERT!"

I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!

* * *

/~later, outside the Emiya manor~/

* * *

The police men start surrounding the parameter.

Someone must have called the cops when they heard the explosion.

"So the cause of the explosion is carelessness."

The inspector announces his report.

"You should be more careful from now on. We were lucky this time. No one got hurt from the explosion." He adds.

I nod.

Note to self; never let Shana near the kitchen ever again.

"If I have to say something, I found a contradiction." The inspector suddenly says.

?

"You survived a gas explosion point blank. However, you only lost your clothing. What kind of joke are you trying to pull off? If so, please stop. Give us the real situation."

…

What am I supposed to say?

I died and Shana brought me back?

"My I speak, inspector?" Fuji-nee suddenly intervenes.

"Yes." The man in uniform allows her with a hand gesture.

"I am a guardian of Emiya Shirou. As far as I'm concerned, Shirou won't make such carelessness. He is thorough when dealing with the kitchen." She states her opinion.

"People make mistakes, Fujimura-san. Maybe he is thorough but this still could happen." The inspector argues.

"I disagree. Something tells me there's something else involved in this case." She states firmly.

…

"What makes you say that?" The inspector inquires.

"I recalled being attacked when I was relaxing in the living room. I trust the culprit must have messed with our kitchen." Fuji-nee claims.

You meant, loitering…

Nevertheless, Fuji-nee is ridiculously sharp!

"Are you saying there's a third individual involved?"

The two of them turn to me.

"I-I have no idea…" I lie to them.

"Can you describe the culprit?" The inspector takes out a notebook from his pocket.

"Hmm… If I was right, it's a girl around Shirou's age. She has ridiculously long black hair."

…

"Ah, she's around 140~145cm tall. I could tell since her attack came from lower angle." The woman adds.

…

Just how sharp is this woman!?

"If she's around that height, that means she's a middleschooler." The inspector concludes.

"No, I was certain she's around Shirou's age. She's just small…" Fuji-nee insists.

"I see…" The inspector writes something on his note.

?

For some reason, the inspector seems to be surprised.

"Does that girl over there look familiar?" He points out.

Shana is seen trotting around the lawn.

!

What is she doing over there!?

"That's her! That's the intruder!" Fuji-nee yells.

"Apprehend her!" The inspector commands.

A number of cops surround Shana.

Crap!

What am I supposed to do!?

I can't just let her get caught!

[Wind gust]

?

The cops end up lying on the ground.

"What the— you cheeky little brat…!" The inspector charges in.

[SMACK]

He meets Shana's boot face first.

"Ramen~…" The inspector mumbles before collapsing.

…

"So you have beaten the cops." Fuji-nee says with her eyes hidden under her bangs.

"What was that all about?" Shana asks no one in particular, ignoring Fuji-nee's dramatic sentence.

"I commend you for surviving that. You shall pay for ruining my dinner!" The brunette woman declares.

[ROAR]

The background turns into a tiger's face.

With another _shinai_ in her hands, Fuji-nee charges straight towards Shana.

"This is getting repetitive…" Shana mumbles.

[Swoosh]

Fuji-nee's _shinai_ passes through thin air.

However, she only hits Shana's afterimage.

"Eh?"

[SMACK]

Shana counterattacks with the _Tora Shinai_.

When did she pull out that _shinai_!?

"Meat~…" Fuji-nee let out a similar mumble before collapsing.

[Sigh]

The girl with black hair let out a sigh.

"Hey." I greet her.

All of a sudden, she starts flustering again.

"What's with you?"

"No-nothing…!" She responds to me.

…

"You caused all this, you know?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I know when I'm at fault…" She retorts weakly.

…

Why did she have to be so cute right now!?

I can't be mad at her like this!

[Inhale ~ exhale]

"This is bad… At this rate, they're going to label you as a criminal."

"What…!?"

"Let's see; first, you were accused intruding our residence by Fuji-nee. Next, you caused an explosion, which could lead to loss of life. Then, you resisted the cops, a violation of the law."

"It- it can't be helped… They were trying to apprehend me!" She retorts again, still looking flustered.

…

Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Shana."

"Huh?"

"Do that face again."

"Wha-what face?"

"The one where you were all flustered."

"Wha-why would I do that…!?" She snaps.

"I think we could convince the cops with that."

* * *

/~a few minutes later~/

* * *

Surprisingly, we didn't have to resort to that…

The cops and Fuji-nee have forgotten about everything.

They still remember the explosion, though.

"What a hassle… Anyways, it's hard to believe you made such mistake, Shirou." Fuji-nee says to me.

…

"Fuji-nee, did you recall seeing a black haired girl around 140cm tall loitering in my house?"

"Hmm…? Not really… My mind is all fuzzy." She says, sounding discontent.

"Is that so…"

'SAFE!' A baseball man declared in my mental image.

"Well, I got something to tell you."

"Hmm…? What is it, Shirou?"

I gesture my hand.

"Shana, you can come out now." I call out to her.

The said girl walks out gingerly from behind the walls.

Fuji-nee made a strange reaction.

"Shirou, you—"

What is she going to say?

"You have found a girlfriend!" The woman declares in cheerful tone.

…

…

?

"What…?"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shirou's POV]

Case 01: A strange smell

Just this morning, I woke up only to smell something strange. I can't discern the smell. I suspect Shana has something to do with this.

Case 02: Girls seem to emit scents

Another odd case... Shana, Sakura and Tohsaka seem to emanate scent. But, I like the smell... which is strange... Wait, am I the weird one?

Case 03: Impossible Explosion

I find it strange... How did Shana manage to implode the kitchen? It's just a simple dish; scramble egg. I'd better get to the bottom of this.

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shana's POV]

Main Objective: Hunt the Hunter

The Tomogora has gone into hiding. I need to find him before I disappear completely.

Side Objectives:

#1: Second Tomogara

Apparently, there's another Tomogara lurking in this world. He's been leaving his mark all over the place. With my diminishing abilities, I can't seem to track him down. Maybe there's a way for me to sniff him out...

* * *

[Author's note]

Alright people, how many of you read my previous work, Return from Nothingness?

I'm bringing back the feature that makes this more similar to a VN.

I'll try to make the scenery and ambiance more vivid, but I'm just a novice.

Don't expect I can improve within just a week or two.

If I had the character describing the same scenery more than once will look repetitive and the internal monologue will look out of place.

People don't usually describe their home or familiar scenery multiple times but for this story sake, I'll consider making it as natural as possible.

As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04: A normal day part II

* * *

(Emiya Shirou's point of view)

We end up in a family restaurant.

The other customers are enjoying their dinner while chatting with some family members.

There are a couple of lovebirds, but… let's just ignore them for now.

The served food is letting out aromatic scents.

?

I think I saw someone I know.

Oh, it's that guy with blue navy jacket from this morning.

He's having his meal alone.

…

What am I doing!?

I have something better to think rather than describing the scenery!

I need to think this through…

Otherwise, Fuji-nee might overact.

For some reason, she brought Shana and me to this restaurant.

"Fuji-nee… She's not my girlfriend." I deadpan.

"Shirou… There's no need to be embarrassed. Onee-chan is very happy for you!" The 'tiger' woman claims.

…

I turn my glance to Shana.

The said girl is still flustering from her misconduct.

…

Stop looking like that!

Fuji-nee is going to misunderstand further!

"What's your name?" Fuji-nee changes her target.

"Huh…? Uh- I'm Sha-Shana." The girl stutters.

"Shana-chan, huh… That's a very cute name." Fuji-nee praises her name.

But, I was the one who came out with that name…

…

Well… technically it's the name of her _nodachi_.

I think that rather suit that girl.

Anyways, the black haired girl lowers her head further.

Right now, her eyes are completely hidden by her bangs of hair.

"Come on, Shirou! Let's order something!" The woman suddenly changes her topic again.

We're going to have dinner here.

You know, since we blew up the kitchen…

[Sigh]

I sigh tiredly.

Fuji-nee never listens to anyone…

"Shana-chan, what do you want to eat? It's on me." Fuji-nee declares.

The black haired girl averts her face from the 'tiger'.

She's probably embarrassed from this strange treatment.

…

I think…

"Oh, here's the menu." The woman hands over the booklet to Shana, ignoring her silence.

The female waiter is already by our table.

…

I guess I should decide my order.

Fuji-nee is generous enough to treat us dinner for once…

…

"I'll have omelet rice." I tell the waiter.

"Give me a steak…!" Fuji-nee says excitedly.

The waiter wrote down our orders, albeit slightly shaken by Fuji-nee's sudden outburst.

"Shana, what do you want?"

I was going to ask her but it appears she has already made her decision.

Her eyes, sparkling like a kitten, are gazing passionately at the menu.

I wonder what struck her fancy…

"I want this." She finally puts down the booklet.

Her finger is pointing at a certain picture.

…

…

…

"Huh…?"

Isn't that—

"WAIT…!" Fuji-nee cuts my train of thought.

The woman frantically scans the menu for its price.

"Um… Shana-chan, could you choose a different thing to eat?" She asks her politely.

She's sweating like rain…

The black haired girl pouts and reluctantly picks up the booklet again.

…

That's cute…

I didn't expect she would pout because of that…

The girl settles for another choice.

"I guess I'll take this one." She points at another picture.

…

Fuji-nee starts sweating again.

"You can't help it, Fuji-nee… She only eats sweets." I sigh.

Shana's first choice was a jumbo-sized parfait.

You could guess how expensive that thing was…

As for now—

"Shana-chan, I—"

"I can't?" Shana tilts her head cutely.

"I—" Fuji-nee tries to weasel her way out.

But Shana's puppy dog eyes were melting her.

…

I knew that thing was a good weapon…

"O-okay…" Fuji-nee reluctantly gives in.

The black haired girl smiles happily.

She got herself a large chunk of ice cream cake.

You have my condolences, Fuji-nee…

That girl is expensive.

* * *

/~after dinner, back in Emiya residence~/

* * *

"The kitchen will be sparkling clean in two days." A worker informs me.

"Thank you."

The man bows and leaves the house compound.

Now, then—

"Shirou, come over here!" Fuji-nee calls out for me.

?

I wonder what she wants now…

"Yes…?"

The older woman is lying lazily while watching the TV.

…

That's a surprise.

The TV survived the explosion.

…

No, that's not possible…

Could it be…?

"Shirou, when did you get a new TV? Earlier, the TV was busted." Fuji-nee inquires, despite her lack of interest in the said topic.

Her eyes were glued to the screen.

The woman is currently lying down sideways while snacking on some potato chips.

Aside from the kitchen site, most of the living room was intact.

Surprisingly, the cops still let us live in.

?

Hey, the explosion site seems a bit cleaner than it should.

Even the gas smell is not perceptible.

…

"No, I didn't buy it." I admit.

The TV got thrashed by the flying debris from the explosion.

Besides, it's illogical for me to buy a new TV right after an accident.

"That's odd… Oh, well. It's not really important." She shrugs it off.

…

Not important?

I guess that kind of carelessness is what makes her oblivious of my 'secret' for so long.

After dinner, the three of us split out.

However, Shana was feigning walking away as we planned earlier.

She was actually heading to my house in roundabout ways.

By that, I mean by rooftops.

She's probably hiding inside the detached building right now.

…

"Fuji-nee, I'll be in the shed." I lie to her.

"Okay. Don't fall asleep in there." The older woman says lazily.

…

I wait for her to let down her guard.

…

Okay, I think she's distracted enough.

I sneak my way to the detached building.

[Door knock]

"Shana, are you in there?" I whisper.

I wait for her response.

[Soft door knock]

She's in there…

"I'll keep Fuji-nee distracted. Stay hidden." I whisper.

…

She didn't respond.

I guess I just said something stupid…

I tip toe my way to the shed.

* * *

/~Inside the shed~/

* * *

…

I have nothing to do here…

As much as I want to train my mage craft, Fuji-nee is still loitering in the living room.

* * *

/~back to the living room~/

* * *

"Hmm…? You're early." Fuji-nee comments on my reappearance.

"I have nothing to do…"

"That's strange… You always do something in the shed." She mutters.

"I guess I ran out of junk to tinker. Hahaha…" I chuckle lightly.

[TV turns off]

?

All of a sudden, Fuji-nee turns off the TV.

[Sigh]

"There was nothing interesting…" Fuji-nee sighs.

…

"Oh yeah.. I have something to ask you." She glances at me.

?

"Yes…?"

"When did you two start dating?"

"BUH…!" I sputter out.

"Come on, Shirou. You can tell me." The woman says nonchalantly.

"We're not dating!"

"Don't be so shy! This is your big sister!" She sneers at me.

…

"For the last time, WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"But you two look so cute together…" She says indifferently.

I sigh exasperatedly.

"Shana and I are just acquaintance. She's teaching me how to fight." I explain to her.

The woman ponders to herself.

"She's teaching you how to fight…? That's silly! She's smaller than you!" Fuji-nee laughs at the folly.

…

You have no idea how strong she is…

You tasted her strength first hand and forgot about it.

"Jokes aside, who is that girl…? I've never saw her around the neighborhood." Fuji-nee went straight to the point.

…

How should I say this?

I can't tell her that Shana came from a different world.

…

"She's uh… An acquaintance of Kiritsugu…" I lie again.

"That's a lie." Fuji-nee deadpans.

!

How did—

"It was plain obvious on your face." She sighs.

"Alright, Shirou… No more dilly-dallying! Who is that girl? And what's your relationship with her?" The woman interrogates me.

…

"I had no idea… I just met her two days ago." I tell her the truth.

Well, half-truth…

"If you two weren't dating, why is she hanging around you?" Fuji-nee inquires.

"She's training me."

"Train you in what…?" She asks again.

…

"Combat, I guess…?" I reply, unsure with my own answer.

Fuji-nee stares obscurely at me.

"Does blowing up the kitchen counts as combat training?" She points out.

"Well, that was an accident." I scratch my cheek sheepishly.

…

Huh…?

"Wait… How did you know Shana was the one who blew the kitchen?"

"Huh? Wait… she was the culprit…!?" Fuji-nee startles.

…

Fuji-nee is as random as always…

"I was teaching her how to cook to return the favor. But, I didn't expect it would go that way…" I lie again.

Fuji-nee stares vaguely at me.

"You two are dating!" The woman suddenly concludes.

?

"Huh…?"

"Isn't that sweet? The girl teaches the boy something. Then, the boy returns the favor by teaching her a different thing." Fuji-nee muses.

…

[Sigh]

I let out an audible sigh.

"You're hopeless, Fuji-nee…"

* * *

/~later that night~/

* * *

Fuji-nee head back to her real home.

I guess it's time for some practicing.

Currently, I'm standing in the courtyard.

"Shirou…"

?

Shana calls for me all of a sudden.

!

I instinctively catch the incoming projectile.

…

"A _shinai_ …?" I croak.

"This time, we'll be practicing with weapons. I want to see how good you are with swords."

In her hand, the _Tora Shinai_ is ready.

[Heart thumping]

…

Facing against that specific _shinai_ , I can't help but to tremble in fear.

"Why are you shaking like that? I thought you wanted to help me fight the _Tomogara_." The girl obliviously swings the cursed _shinai_.

"Can you switch that _shinai_ with a different one?" I plead.

She tilts her head.

"Why…? This _shinai_ is as good as any other _shinai_ s." She inquires, innocently.

…

"Believe me, that thing is cursed."

She stares at me as if I have grown two heads.

"I don't sense any curse from it. If it does possess a curse, I would have notice the moment I touched it." She claims.

…

"Shana, I beg you… Please use a different _shinai_ …" I plead again.

The girl tilts her head again.

"I can't understand why you hate this specific bamboo sword…" She mutters.

Then, she starts fiddling with the tiger strap on the cursed _shinai_.

?

I could see a small smile on her face.

Could it be that she actually likes that strap?

"Fine… I'll use a different one." She puts the _shinai_ into her cloak.

?

"Wait… You're keeping it…!?"

"Why not…? I won it from that obnoxious woman." She remarks nonchalantly.

…

"Actually Shana… Please keep it. And while you at that, never take it out again." I tell her.

That way, Fuji-nee can never unleash its wrath upon me anymore.

The girl tilts her head again.

"Whatever… Prepare yourself!" She takes out a different _shinai_ from her overcoat.

I take a stance.

I grip my _shinai_ with both arms and point it at her.

Shana stands openly with the _shinai_ held in her right hand.

?

She's not taking any stance…

…

I wait for her to move.

!

She takes a step ahead!

"URAAAA….!" I charge towards her.

I swing my weapon to her left flank.

[Swoosh]

My attack didn't land as it intended.

!

She's coming!

I desperately attempt to block the incoming blow.

[CLACK]

!

Strong!

While our weapons interlocking, I notice that she's using only her right arm.

I grit my teeth in frustration.

I'm really weak compare to her…

[Smack]

!

All of a sudden, my stomach felt blunt.

"You're wide open." She comments after that.

Just now, she jabs at my stomach with her free arm.

However, she didn't put much force behind that jab.

I could tell because I wasn't sent flying yet.

Abruptly, Shana breaks the interlock.

!

She attempts to hit me from left.

I try to block her blow again with both arms.

[CLACK]

!

Every time I blocked her attack, I end up staggering…

I grit my teeth again.

"GAH…!" I let out a war cry.

I force her to back away.

An opening…!

I swing my mightiest blow at her.

[CLACK]

Our _shinai_ s intersect again.

She blocks my blow with a single arm again.

With a shrug, she forces me to back away.

"My turn…" She suddenly utters.

!

I stand alert.

There!

[Clack]

I parry away one of her blows.

"I'm not finish yet." She says with a smirk.

[Clack, clack, clack]

We exchange a few blows.

I grit my teeth.

Is she toying with me?

She's only swinging her _shinai_ with one arm all this time.

Unexpectedly, she stops her onslaught.

"You… What are you trying to achieve from this?" The girl suddenly questions me.

?

"Huh…? We're training, aren't we?" I ask her.

She frowns.

"I don't like the way you carry yourself." She suddenly says.

?

"I know how strong I am compared to a regular human. That's why I settle with a single arm. But you kept scowling every time you blocked my attack." She points out.

…

I guess I did…

"Why do you want to help me?" She suddenly asks.

…

"I want to save people."

"I am aware of that reasoning. But there's no reason for you to help me. I can handle a single _Tomogara_ by myself." She claims.

…

I've never thought of that…

Why did I want to help her?

"You have no answer for that, huh?" She sighs.

?

The black haired girl grips her weapon with both arms.

"I guess I was being rude for holding back, wasn't I? Men took pride in their strength."

…

"Shirou… Fighting head on isn't always the solution. Running away while forming a strategy is also part of combat." She reminds me again.

…

Is she telling me to run?

"Here I come." She utters.

!

In a blink of eye, Shana approaches me.

I place my _shinai_ in front of me to block her attack.

[CLACK]

"GAH…!"

[Thud]

The brunt of her attack sent me flying to the wall.

…

"Stand up. You can endure a few strong blows, can't you?" She points her _shinai_ at me.

I use my _shinai_ as a crutch to stand up.

I take my stance again.

With a small smile, she charges again.

!

From the left…!

[CLACK]

"Guh…" I let out a grunt.

My feet were sliding a few centimeters from my previous location.

The black haired girl backpedals to rearrange her strategy.

…

?

My hands…

They're shaking…

"This will be the last strike." She claims.

…

The girl prepares her charge.

I eye for an escape.

…

I'm standing next to the shed entrance…

The girl lunges toward me.

"HIYAHH…!" I open the shed's door.

[CLANK]

And I use it as a shield!

Shana was shocked by my sudden action.

I use that chance to dash for the porch.

After recomposing herself, Shana chases me from behind.

I make a sprint for the narrow walkway between the dining room and the entrance.

The girl notices my intention.

"Hah…!" I let out my breath after holding it for so long.

At my back is the entrance to the Emiya Residence.

Shana is currently facing me from across the corridor.

"Smart move… You noticed my style." She comments on my decision.

…

That's right.

So far, Shana has been executing wide slashes that require open area to work perfectly.

By changing the location to a narrower place, I can prevent her from using wide slashes.

I point my _shinai_ at her.

Nevertheless, my options become limited as well.

I can't use slashes.

I have to rely on thrusts, which is another suitable style for _shinai_ s but less effective compared to slashes.

The girl points her weapon at me.

…

She takes a step forward.

I silently swallow my saliva.

Despite her small stature, she exerts a pressuring aura.

!

She lunges to get me.

She can't attack me from the sides in this cramped space.

Therefore, she'll be aiming—

I thrust first to interrupt her assault.

?

Instead of parrying, she evades it gracefully.

I could see her black hair flowing like a river in the mid-air.

The girl immediately raises her _shinai_ above her head.

"What the—"

[SMACK]

I got knocked to the floor.

It was a simple overhead slash.

I lie down and stare at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"I didn't see that coming…"

Within that small interval, she manages to perform a slash on me.

The distance between the floor and the ceiling was enough for her to perform a wide slash.

Moreover, she's short, thus providing her with a lot of space.

"Shirou…"

The girl calls my name.

"What is it?"

I raise my head to see her.

?

"You did great." She says with a smile.

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

"Trace on…" I chant my usual aria.

Right now, I'm trying to reinforce the _shinai_ I used against Shana.

…

 _Hypothesizing the strength of the object…_

 _Imagining a better structure…_

 _Support the constitution…_

 _Allow it to reciprocate…_

!

"HAH…!"

I let out the breath I've been holding.

I inspect my latest work.

…

The _shinai_ is now covered with eye-catching green lines.

I try giving it a test swing.

[Swoosh]

…

It doesn't sound any different…

?

Suddenly, I smell something fragrant from outside the shed.

It was the same scent I smelt this morning.

"Shana…?" I call out.

[Metallic door creaking]

"I guess I hit the door too hard…" The girl mutters as she appears.

…

She's right.

The door has a large dent on it.

?

Right now, Shana is staring blankly at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How…?" She suddenly says.

?

"How did you notice me?" She questions me.

…

"It was the perfume." I reply naturally.

She tilts her head.

"What perfume…?"

?

"The perfume you've been putting on yourself. I could smell it from a mile away."

In our previous fight, I smelt the same aromatic scent the whole time.

It's probably because Shana was there.

Nevertheless, it's different from the one when I was having breakfast with Taiga and Sakura.

I wonder what was that other scent means…

?

The black haired girl narrows her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says with suspicious tone.

…

"First of all, why would I wear perfume…? I've never wear a perfume for my entire life." She adds.

?

"Then, what is that smell coming from you?"

The narrowed eyes turn into a glare.

"What did you say?" She says in high tone.

?

"I said, there's a lingering stench around you."

…

I think I worded it wrong…

"Why you—"

!

Her face—

"YIEEE…!" I yelp.

Shana draws her sword from her cloak.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT…! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"

I tried to appease her by prostrating.

"Prepare yourself." She says in monotone.

She swings her _nodachi_.

"WAH…!"

[CLANK]

!

My hand and brain trembles from the brunt of attack.

?

Wait, how did I—

…

I unconsciously used my reinforced _shinai_ to block her attack.

Shana was also surprised by this outcome.

"I did it…"

This is the second Reinforcement I did effortlessly…

Unlike from before, when I was using Fake Circuits, activation of my Circuits was easy.

All I need to do is imagine a trigger.

However, I kinda used the same trigger when I was constructing Artificial Magic Circuits…

I imagine a hammer hitting an anvil as my trigger.

"That's quite a convenient spell you have there…" The girl comments on the situation.

"You said the same thing the last time you saw Reinforcement."

By that, I mean yesterday…

She let out a sigh.

Shana sheaths her katana into her cloak.

…

"By the way, where did you pull out that cloak?"

Without answering my question, she takes off the said cloak and tosses it away.

The cloak vanishes into thin air.

…

" **I will answer your question, Emiya Shirou.** "

!

"Oh, it's just you…"

I forgot that the pendant talks…

" **That is merely one of the powers bestowed upon my Contractor. It is the ability to store unlimited amount of weaponry and trinkets.** "

The talking pendant, Alastor explained to me.

…

"Just a question… Can she keep a person inside the said space…?"

At my question, Shana palms her face.

"Are you deaf? He said unlimited amount of space. It doesn't matter if it's a person or some gigantic sized rocket, they all fit in." She claims.

…

"In other words, it's like an Extra Dimensional Pocket."

"That being said, why would I keep a person in there?" She tilts her head.

"No… I was just curious…"

I truly mean that.

Shana starts pondering to herself.

"Say, Alastor… What kind of power does Shana have other than flaming swords, turning her hair red, restoring the dead, casting a space freezing spell, and unlimited amount of pocket space?"

…

That's kinda a long list…

" **That is an interesting question.** " The pendant says.

?

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you don't know either?"

Shana shakes her head.

"Every Flame Hazes have different potential and abilities. It's different with every Contractor. What you just speak of was just basic skills for every Flame Haze." She explains to me.

?

"So, you're saying every Flame Hazes turns their hair red when using their power?"

She palms her face.

"No." She replies shortly.

"That ability is unique to Alastor Haze. Any Flame Haze contracted to Alastor will gain his signature Crimson Flame. Not every Flame Haze can obliterate a whole city with a single blow." She adds.

?

"Wait… You could blow up the entire city in a single blow…!?"

She nods.

"I can wipe out a large metropolis in one strike. You can rest assure. I have no intention of doing so." She says with a smirk.

…

"That being said, that ability is unique only to Alastor Hazes. Other Flame Hazes with different patron have distinct unique abilities." She narrates.

?

"There are other talking pendants like Alastor?"

?

I think her brows just twitched.

"I told you before that Alastor is a Crimson Lord. But he is not the only Crimson Lord in existence." She emphasizes her point.

…

"So there are other talking pendants like him…" I nod to myself.

?

Shana's brow twitches again.

"Shana…?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

I cover my ears.

What did I do?

She calms down after that outburst.

Then, she sits down next to me.

I was sitting on the floor the whole time.

"Stop asking stupid questions…" She mutters.

…

" **Allow me to explain my form.** "

!

Alastor, you just have to do that…

" **The form I'm taking, which is a pendant, is only a temporary appearance. The girl chooses to have me as a pendant at the beginning of our contract.** "

?

"Wait… You mean you could be other things other than a pendant?"

Shana nods to answer that question.

"This is a _Jingi_." She says while fiddling with the pendant.

"A _Jingi_ …?"

" _Jingi_ are special items used by Flame Haze's contracted Crimson Lords to express their will and talk to other people while their bodies reside within contractors' body." She explains.

…

"Does _Jingi_ work the same as a _Hougu_?"

She shakes her head.

" _Jingi_ are entirely different from _Hougu_ as they are unique to a certain Crimson Lord and can only be possessed by Flame Haze." She explains.

…

"If a _Jingi_ is damaged or destroyed, it can be repaired or recreated since the Crimson Lord resides in the contractor's body, not the _Jingi_ itself. There are likely two types of _Jingi_ ; those that are used as decorations and those that are used as weapons. " She added.

I see…

"So, you could have make Alastor a sword but instead you choose a pendant." I conclude.

Shana raises an eyebrow.

"What is it with you and swords…?" She suddenly points out.

?

"Huh…?"

"Never mind…" She shrugs.

…

The two of us sit in silence for a few minutes.

…

This is awkward…

"I think I should go to bed. I got school tomorrow." I tell her.

She hugs her knees, ignoring me.

…

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I stand up.

"Do I smell that bad?" Shana suddenly mutters.

?

"You were trying to get away from me." She points out.

…

"No. It's not that, exactly… I really need to go to bed. Besides, I actually like your smell."

At my remark, her face turns red.

"Wha-what…!?" She stutters.

"You smell like a flower. I didn't mention that earlier, did I?"

The closest one to her scent would be jasmine.

She covers her face behind her knees.

…

"Okay… I'll be going now. This time for real." I say to her.

I wait for her to respond.

…

I walk towards the exit.

"Good night, Shana." I bid her.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

That idiot…

I bet his trying to cover his mistakes!

Buttering me with pretty words…

…

" **I see that he's very sensitive.** "

Alastor suddenly says.

?

"What do you mean, Alastor?"

" **Some Mystes are sensitive towards the unnatural. In his case, it's his sense of smell.** "

…

"You mean, he could sniff out unnatural creatures…?"

" **Precisely…** "

…

"I guess Shirou isn't that useless after all."

Alastor chuckles at my remark.

?

"What's so funny?"

" **You've been addressing the Mystes by his name.** " Alastor points out.

…

"I didn't realize that…"

I've been calling him 'Shirou'…

" **You're getting familiar with him.** "

…

"It can't be helped. He reminds me of myself when I was still training back in _Tendoukyu_."

" **Was his name reminding you of someone?** "

…

Shirou…

I still can't forgive myself for killing you that day…

You said it was my duty but—

" **It is time.** "

?

" **It's time for bed. Even for a Flame Haze, rest is essential.** "

…

I guess…

I head to my room lifelessly.

Upon reaching the room, I flop on the comfy bed.

…

"Alastor…" I call out to him.

" **What is it?** "

"Could you narrate a story like you used to tell me back when I was human?"

" **As you wish…** "

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shirou's POV]

Case 01: A strange smell (updated)

I haven't find anything strange yet. I forgot to ask Shana about that smell.

Case 02: Girls seem to emit scents (updated)

Shana's scent is comparable to jasmine... Wait, now I sound like a pervert!?

Case 03: Impossible Explosion (updated)

Somehow the TV is restored... Did Shana fixed it?

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shana's POV]

Main Objective: Hunt the Hunter (updated)

I'll resume my search tomorrow.

Side Objectives:

#1: Second Tomogara (updated)

Not really important right now.

#2: Shirou's sense of smell (updated)

He is sensitive to the unnatural. Perhaps, I can use this to my advantage.


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 05: A normal day part III

* * *

/~on the way to school~/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It's another normal day.

This time, I'm walking alone under the tranquil morning skies.

?

Oh, it's that man from yesterday.

The brunette man is still wearing the same clothing.

…

The said man is currently sitting alone on a bench by the park.

?

It's that same scent again…

I wonder what it means.

"Hmm…? There's a statue next to him." I muse to myself.

When did the park placed it?

* * *

/~at school~/

* * *

[Table slams]

"It's PE time…!" Shinji suddenly slams my table out of excitement.

"You always love PE, Shinji."

"Who doesn't? I mean the girls will be in their gym uniform. That's a sight to behold." He smiles lecherously.

"Please forgive this sinful friend of mine." Issei prays.

"Hey, stop that! You made me look like I've done a bad thing! It's only normal for boys to be interested in such things!" Shinji argues.

Issei seems startled.

"You do have a point there." He fixates his glasses with his right index finger.

"I know you would understand, Ryuudou." Shinji smirks.

"But to openly admitting it… I don't think that is necessary." Issei suddenly retorts.

"Huh…?" Shinji tilts his head.

"Men are made that way as you stated. However, as men, we need to refrain ourselves from acting on pure lust." Issei emphasizes his point.

"WHAT…!? You and your stupid monk teachings! Whose side are you on, Emiya?" Shinji suddenly absorbs me into the argument.

The two of them are staring at me passionately.

"Uh… I don't know?" I reply, still questioning my sanity.

"Make up your mind, Emiya! Men's pride is on the line!" Shinji stresses the dispute.

"That's right, Emiya! This is our pride we're talking about!"

?

That's an unfamiliar voice…

The three of us turn to face the newcomer.

It was a boy with bleached hair.

He's a bit taller than I am…

"Yo!" He greets us with familiarity.

…

"Who are you?" Shinji breaks the tension.

The bleached haired boy pretends to be hurt.

"It's me Gotou Gai! I'm your classmate!" He states exasperatedly.

…

"I do recall seeing him before… But where…?" Issei mutters to himself.

"I've bleached my hair! I've been attending the same class as you guys since the first day!" He argues.

"Oh… You were that plain brown haired guy." Shinji says with uninterested tone.

"You're so cruel, Matou-kun…" Gotou cries, comically.

"Gotou-kun, why did you bleach your hair?" Issei questions him.

The boy recomposes himself.

"I need an image for myself. Otherwise, I'm just a plain guy." He says with a sparkle in his eyes.

…

So, you admit you were a plain guy…

"Alright folks, listen up!" Our PE teacher raises his voice to attract our attention.

"What's up with that guy?" Shinji says, still in unconcerned tone.

"He's our PE teacher." I point out.

"Oh…" Shinji replies, in indifferent tone.

…

"We'll be having our PE class with 1A." The teacher announces.

?

"That's so sudden. May I ask the reason behind it, _sensei_?" Issei raises his arm.

"I have no need to answer that. Just go and change into your sport attire!" The teacher yells.

"Yes sir!" Issei salutes him out of reflex.

Speaking of 1A, why does that specific class name sounds familiar?

"Did you hear that Emiya? We'll be having our PE with 1A!" Shinji suddenly says ecstatically.

?

"What's so special about 1A?"

Shinji palms his face.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He deadpans.

?

"It's Tohsaka's class." He claims.

Oh…

"So…?"

The wavy haired boy palms his face again.

"Does that dick of yours have any sense…!?" He yells.

"Matou, mind your word." Issei chastises him.

For some reason, Issei seems content.

?

The bespectacled boy suddenly gives me a thumb up.

"Seriously, Emiya… You're pretty screwed in the head, aren't you?" Gotou decides to butt in.

?

"Class 1A is full with _bishoujo_ s. We boys, have been monitoring them from day one." He claims.

…

"The most prominent one is Tohsaka. Every boy in this school knows that." He adds.

I really didn't see her that way…

"What is it with you people? Can't you see that she's a witch…!?" Issei suddenly yells.

"A witch…? What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Ryuudou? She's the most beautiful girl we ever met!" Gotou asserts.

…

Now that I think of it, she is very pretty…

But, I got no time to chase after a girl.

I need to live up Kiritsugu's dream.

And I need to help Shana fight that Tomogara.

"She's smart, and she's active in sports. She's truly the perfect girl!" Gotou adds again.

?

"Wait… We're still in the first week. How did you know all of that?"

The bleached haired boy smirks.

"I knew you would ask that. The truth is, I've been watching her since middle school!" He declares.

…

Doesn't that make you a stalker?

"Enough swooning over that girl and get into your sport attire!" The teacher yells.

""Yes sir…!"" The four of us salute him.

* * *

/~in the gym~/

* * *

"Good morning, Emiya-kun." Tohsaka greets me with a smile at the gym.

Right now, she's wearing the fabled gym outfit.

[Heart thumping]

?

Is it me, or my heart just skipped a beat?

…

"Morning, Tohsaka. It looks like your class will be having PE with us." I try to converse with her.

"Indeed…" She replies, still with a smile on her face.

?

Why is she smiling at me like that?

"Yo, Tohsaka…! You look good in that outfit." Shinji flatters her.

He's probably trying to ask her out on a date.

"Why thank you, Matou-kun…!" She responds, still with the same smile.

…

That smile really unnerves me…

"Now that's a surprise. I didn't know you get along with 1C boys, Tohsaka." Another girl shows up.

She's from the same class as Tohsaka.

The said girl has brown hair that reaches the cape of her neck.

She's a bit taller than Tohsaka.

"Whoa… Another _bishoujo_ … The rumors are true." Gotou whispers to me.

"Ara, Ayako… Do I look that close to them?" Tohsaka asks her.

"I saw you approach that guy with red hair on purpose. You don't do that so often with other people." Tohsaka's classmate points out.

Tohsaka ponders to herself.

"I'm Mitsuzuri Ayako. Please to meet you." The girl introduces herself, specifically to me.

"Oh… I'm Emiya Shirou."

Currently, she's inspecting me from head to toe.

For some reason, she starts scowling.

"You look normal." She sighs.

…

"I thought there was something special about you that demands attention from our great Tohsaka. It turns out you were just another guy…" She sighs again.

…

I am really offended by that…

What's wrong about looking normal?

"This guy, normal…? Hah…! You got that wrong, sister!" Shinji suddenly interjects.

Mitsuzuri turns her attention to him.

"And you are…?" She says in uninterested tone.

"I'm Matou Shinji, the one who will become the Archery club President." Shinji claims proudly.

She raises an eyebrow.

"So, what's so exceptional about Emiya that you wanted to let me know?" She folds her arm.

"This guy is an 'Ally of Justice'." Shinji says mockingly.

…

"An 'Ally of Justice'…? Are you kidding me?" Mitsuzuri says in astonished tone.

Tohsaka and some other girls from her class start paying attention to us.

"That's right! Emiya Shirou is an 'Ally of Justice'! Trust me when I say, he'll help anyone. I mean, EVERYONE! It doesn't matter who you are, this guy will come running the moment you ask for help." Shinji exaggerates.

…

"That's just dumb." Someone decides to interject.

?

For some reason, she looks like Tohsaka.

"Reiroukan Misaya, the second place after Tohsaka in terms of popularity." Gotou informs me.

…

"Why are you informing me about these stuffs?"

"I feel obligated to do so…" He says with a thumb up.

…

"Right…" I sigh.

"Reiroukan is a distant cousin of Tohsaka. I heard about it from some folks back in middle school. That's why they look alike." Gotou informs me with more unnecessary information.

?

For some reason, a bespectacled brunette girl is staring at me.

"That's Sajyou Ayaka. She's one of the few candidates that reach our top five most popular girls." Gotou informs me again.

…

I'm too tired to respond.

"Say what you want. Emiya is just a dumb friend I have." Shinji concludes his case.

…

"Emiya, you got a mean friend over there." Mitsuzuri comments on the wavy haired boy.

"Shinji is always like that." I reply nonchalantly.

"Tough luck… Well now that I hear it myself, I'm going to join the Archery club." The girl declares.

?

"You were so moved by my charisma that you wanted to join the same club as I am?" Shinji muses.

"Of course not… You barely had any charisma. I'm only joining to steal that position from you." She smirks with folded arms.

Shinji's eyebrows start twitching.

"Why you—Fine! Let's see who's going to be the Captain!" Shinji proclaims the war.

"Challenge accepted!" The brunette girl replies.

…

Speaking of which, I could smell three different scents from around here.

I recognize the first scent since it was Tohsaka's but—

I can't distinguish the other two...

What makes it stranger is, no one else is giving out these scents other than these three sources.

"Emiya, are you alright…?" Issei pats me on my shoulder.

…

"I think I'm fine. But the smell is troubling me."

At my remark, Tohsaka flinches.

"I see… The witch's scent is overbearing for you." Issei nods.

"Did you say something, Emiya-kun?" Tohsaka approaches me again with the same unnerving smile.

…

"Yes. I could smell you from a mile away." I tell her the same way I told Shana.

[Glasses break]

All the boys and girls turn to see me.

…

Ah, I can finally discriminate the other two scents…

One was Reiroukan and the other one is Sajyou…

"Emiya-kun…"

?

For some reason, Tohsaka is trembling.

"Did I mention you smell like herbs? I think it's more prone to cooking herbal ones."

At that remark, the girl tilts her head.

"What…?" She let out.

"You smell like herbs." I point out.

Tohsaka starts pondering to herself.

"That's enough flirting, Emiya! It's time for volleyball!" The teacher yells.

F-flirt…?

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

"How the heck did I end up with you two…?" Shinji mutters to himself.

…

Issei, Shinji, and I were assigned as a group.

We are to play volleyball in tournament fashion.

Surprisingly, a large number of people are abstaining.

Right now, we have eight groups.

"Alright, you people! Since our school got enough courts to make it possible, we'll be making this a real tournament! The rules are simple; beat the crap out of the other team and proceed to the finals!" The teacher loudly announces.

…

"Say, why bother doing all this with two classes? If he needs eight teams of three for volleyball, our class alone should be sufficient." I whisper to Issei.

He nods.

"We have 27 students in our class. Class 1A has 28 students. Combining the two classes will result in 55 students." Issei makes his calculation.

…

"Does it matter? It's for plot convenience." Gotou interjects.

"Go back to your group, Gotou…" I say tiredly.

"It's boring with them… They were quiet and not saying much. Being with you guys are way better." He complains.

…

I ignore Gotou to examine the situation.

Our PE teacher suddenly wants to hold out a volleyball tournament.

Two classes were brought together for this purpose.

Despite the number of students, only 24 students will be participating in the actual tournament.

The rest will be spectators…

"Emiya, I really don't understand our PE teacher…" Issei whispers to me.

"I can't understand him either… Why bother doing all this in a PE class? We don't have much time to finish the tournament."

"Like I said, it's for plot convenience." Gotou says.

?

"What are you talking about? What plot convenience are you referring?"

He smirks.

"Don't you know? Plot like this always appear in a drama. Specifically, it's sport drama. The teacher, who is actually a brilliant coach, is searching for talented sportsmen. He wishes to make his own team of rug tag brats and charge to the Kantou Regional's." He explains.

…

"You watched too much television." I conclude.

…

"And besides, we'll be in Kansai Regional's, not Kantou's." I point out.

"You're right…" The bleached hair boy ponders to himself.

"You understand me…!? Now get to it…!" The teacher's passionate speech about volleyball ends.

We didn't listen to him at all.

* * *

/~at the end of the game~/

* * *

It was a wipe out…

My team was set against Tohsaka's team.

Her team consists of Reiroukan and Kishinami Hakuno, a brunette girl who seems completely normal.

It never occurred to me that those three could throw a powerful spike…

Out of the three of them, Tohsaka seems obstinate on attacking me.

I can't understand why…

I'm not bad with volleyball but she's just too good…

Kishinami's speed was average to say…

However, her spike was a different story.

Shinji was knocked out by the last spike.

On the other side, Mitsuzuri's team is doing great.

Her team was amazing in a way.

Though, it's kinda surprising to see girls with glasses to be that good with volleyball…

Her teammates, Sajyou Ayaka and Himuro Kane were both wearing glasses.

I thought they might be handicapped after putting away their glasses…

Much to my astonishment, those three were in harmony.

It's different from Tohsaka's team, which consists of powerhouse.

"Check out those curves…" Shinji mutters to himself with lecherous smirk.

…

I can't help but to check out…

What can I say?

Despite all things, I'm a healthy male.

"Dear gods, please forgive my sinful friend." Issei starts praying again.

"Not this crap again…!?" Shinji sputters at him.

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~at the park~/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

"They were the same trails." I utter.

I finally realize that these trails of Power of Existence are causing small Distortions.

One won't cause any trouble.

But a large number of these minor distortions will cause terrible damage to the balance if left unattended.

" **Did you notice it?** "

I nod.

"However, I can't find him. We need something to track him down."

" **I suggest we lay low for the time being. Your power is diminishing.** "

…

I need to defeat this Tomogara and the Hunter quick.

My time here is limited.

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~after school~/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

That was a very…fruitful day.

Mitsuzuri's team won against Tohsaka's team earlier.

Tohsaka demanded a rematch but we were out of time.

"That was a spectacular view." Shinji says contently.

"I must purge myself of that indecent memory." Issei mutters to himself.

"Alright guys, I'll be heading home now."

The repairman should arrive in a few minutes.

I don't think Shana would open the door for him…

Issei and Shinji nod.

"See you tomorrow, then." Shinji bids me.

?

He rarely bids me goodbye.

I wonder what's the occasion…

…

I guess today was pretty fun for him.

I wave my hand at them and walk home.

"Emiya- _senpai_ …"

?

Sakura shows up from behind me.

"When did you got here?"

A sad smile appears on her face.

"I was here all along… You didn't notice me, _senpai_." She claims.

…

"Ah… Sorry, I guess I was—"

I stop midsentence.

A strange scent permeates my nostrils.

" _Senpai_ …?"

I shake my head violently.

"Sorry… I just remembered something. What is it?"

She smiles softly at me.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly says.

?

"I can't come for a short while. My family needed me at home." She tells me in sad tone.

…

"I guess that can't be helped…" I sigh.

…

"Come to my house when you're free. It's livelier with you around."

Aside from having that childish woman…

The purple haired girl smiles at me again.

"I will… _Senpai_..."

The two of us part ways.

…

What was that smell?

I can't describe it…

I don't recognize it at all.

It's different from the smell from our previous breakfast.

Did Sakura use a different perfume today?

…

I decide to tail Sakura.

* * *

/~a few minutes later~/

* * *

I can't find her…

It is as if she vanishes into thin air…

The smell doesn't linger.

…

?

Hold on, I think I pick up something.

…

"Herbs…?"

I turn my back.

"Good evening, Emiya-kun."

Tohsaka stands before me with a sinister smile.

"Um… Evening?" I greet her back, though questioning my current situation.

She nods with closed eyes.

"Emiya-kun, can I speak with you?" She suddenly says.

…

You're already talking to me…

"Yes?"

"Thanks… I want to ask you about this 'smelling' business." She goes straight to the point.

?

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep it a secret." She says in whispering tone.

?

"You have a very sharp nose, Emiya-kun. I applaud you for that. But, I'll have to ask you to keep this secret." She informs me.

…

"What kind of secret?"

She raises an eyebrow.

"It's my scent." She deadpans.

Ah…

"The truth is I used herbs for my hair shampoo. It's a little secret of mine. I thought nobody would notice but you did." She says tiredly.

…

"That's a good thing. Why would you keep it a secret?"

She fiddles with her fingers.

"I-I can't really explain it…" She stutters.

…

Now I get it…

It was a homemade shampoo…

She doesn't want anyone else to know her special shampoo.

"Surprisingly, you aren't the only one using herbal shampoo." I decide to reveal my findings.

"Eh…?" She stares at me bewilderedly.

"I smell a different whiff from Reiroukan and Sajyou. Both of them let out aromatic scent. Though, all of you smell like different herbs."

She ponders to herself.

"What kind of herb do I smell like?" She decides to ask.

…

"If I am to say something, you'd smell like Rosemary."

It's varying every time I smell it.

But the closest scent would be this herb.

She tilts her head.

"Is that a flower?" She questions me.

I shake my head.

"No, it's an herb."

The only reason I knew about its smell is because that it has a lot of use in cooking.

"I see…" Tohsaka takes her pondering posture again.

"What about Reiroukan or Sajyou?" She inquires.

I think I just pique her interest with my sense of smell…

"Reiroukan smells like ginger. As for Sajyou, I think it was Basil."

"Wait, Basil…? You mean the Holy Basil?" Tohsaka says in astonished tone.

?

"Tohsaka, you cook? Not many people in Japan knew about Basil."

People in India and Nepal recognize this specific herb as the 'Holy Basil'.

"I do my fair share of cooking." She admits proudly.

"So, Misaya smells like ginger… That's very common for someone like her." She mutters to herself.

…

"Ah… Sorry for keeping you. Anyways, I would appreciate it if you keep my shampoo a secret." Tohsaka told me.

"I understand. I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you."

[Heart Thumping]

…

Tohsaka just flashes to me one of her smiles.

But it wasn't the same smile she used to unnerve me.

It was a genuine happy smile…

"Okay… See you tomorrow, Emiya-kun." She bids me goodbye.

…

I let her go without saying anything in return.

Everything was so sudden…

* * *

/***interlude***/

* * *

(Tohsaka Rin's point of view)

That was a close call!

I'd never imagine someone like Emiya-kun could exist!

"Rin…"

A former close acquaintance calls out to me.

"Misaya…"

"What did you get from him?" The red-eyed girl questions me.

"He has a nose equivalent to a Blood Hound."

"That's—" My remark causes her to be speechless.

A Blood Hound is very rare in our world.

Finding a person with the same ability is even rarer.

"Does he involve with the Moonlit world?" My cousin decides to ask.

"So far, he has no apparent involvement with the Moonlit world. The guy himself is very clueless about his own ability."

"I see… So he can sniff out mages just like that without knowing anything." Misaya concludes.

"I lie to him about our scent. I hope that should keep him quiet until we found some use for him."

My cousin nods.

"I can't believe I'm still talking to you after all that…" She suddenly says.

?

"We were supposed to be enemies, right?" She points out.

…

"I know… But we used to be close friends."

"Until Sakura was taken away…"

The two of us lower our heads.

It was unpleasant memory…

"We can't be friends, Rin. Not anymore… Our fathers have decided that we shall become enemies." Misaya declares

…

"I know…" I reply shortly.

The Holy Grail War is two years from now.

When that time comes, the two of us will be facing each other in a death match.

"Let us part way and never speak with each other again. At least that will dull our hearts when we try to kill each other." She says in melancholic tone.

I turn my back to her.

She was like an elder sister to me…

"I see… Then, farewell… We'll be seeing each other but as strangers."

Even without looking, I know Misaya has walk away.

This is our fate.

As magi, we can't have human attachment.

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~Emiya Residence~/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

Just now, I apprehended a suspicious looking man in front of the house.

He's human but he's acting very apprehensively.

"Ugh…" The man let out a grunt.

I tied him up with a rope I found lying around.

Is he a thief…?

He doesn't look like one…

"Shana…!"

A recognizable voice calls out to me.

The red haired boy was running towards me in frantically manner.

Once he arrived in front of me, he stops to catch his breath.

"Sha-Shana… That is—…is not the enemy…" He says while still catching his breathing.

?

"Then, what is he doing loitering around the house?"

"He's—"

Shirou cuts his speech to recompose himself.

"He's a repairman. He came to fix our kitchen." The boy claims.

…

"Why would you need a repairman? It's not even damaged."

Shirou gape at my remark.

"You used your power to repair the kitchen? I thought your power are only for supernatural stuffs!?" He says to defy my action.

"What are you talking about? I didn't use my power to restore it." I argue.

He sighs.

"In other words, you'll use your power for your own convenience…" He utters.

…

I grit my teeth.

Why did I bother training this Mystes…!?

The inconsiderate buffoon untie the unconscious repairman.

"I'll carry this guy in. Once he wakes up, I'll tell him that his services are no longer needed." The insensitive fool says to me.

…

I follow them inside.

The thoughtless idiot puts down the cataleptic guy on a futon.

Then, he checks out the kitchen.

…

"Shana…" He suddenly calls me.

"What is it now, you intolerable clown?"

He stares blankly at me.

"Are you mad?" He dares to ask.

I avert my face.

"I guess you are…" He mutters to himself.

…

"Actually Shana, I would like to thank you."

?

I turn to face him.

"With the repairman, the kitchen will take two days to finish. Even by then, the kitchen won't be the same again." He tells me while scratching his cheek.

…

"But with your help, the kitchen is back in one piece. And it's as good as new!" A radiant smile is apparent on his face.

…

"I enjoy cooking. I really do… Yesterday was a disaster for me." He says in sad tone.

…

"Now, I can cook again. Thanks!" He gives me another smile.

…

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I don't need to hear that from you." I avert my face again.

"Right… Anyways, as a celebration for today's occasion, I'll make a special dessert for you."

!

"Really…?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Oh… I need to inform Fuji-nee about this development." He utters.

Then, he suddenly pauses.

"On second thought, it'll be better if she doesn't come in two days. That way, we can have our dinner peacefully." He muses aloud.

After that, he let out a sigh.

"I wish Sakura was here… At least, she'll make our dinner looks livelier without dealing heavy blow to the household components." He mutters to himself.

…

"Stop talking to yourself!"

"Ah…! Sorry…!" He arches back from the brunt of my yelling.

Afterwards, he recomposes himself.

"Okay, it's time to find some ingredients! Let's go shopping!" He announces.

Once again, he pauses.

"But it's too late to find any good ingredients… I guess I'll have to make a simple dinner." He sighs again.

…

Shirou walks toward a certain cabinet and pulls out some kind of strange rugged bag.

"Shana, do you want to tag along?" He suddenly asks.

?

"To where…?"

"To the shopping mall. We could get ice cream on our way back."

!

I nod vigorously.

Thus, the two of us set out for the shopping mall.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shirou's POV]

Case 01: A strange smell (updated)

I caught the same scent from the park. Did the smell came from that man?

Case 02: Girls seem to emit scents (updated)

Tohsaka told me that her scent came from the shampoo she used. So, did Shana used hand-made shampoo as well when taking her bath?

Case 03: Impossible Explosion (updated)

Shana fixed the kitchen with her powers. While it seems like a misuse of her powers, I truly appreciate her action.

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shana's POV]

Main Objective: Hunt the Hunter (updated)

...

Side Objectives:

#1: Second Tomogara (updated)

I was wrong... This Tomogara is a threat! He's spreading Distortion all over the city. I can barely track him... Where's Shirou when I need him!?

#2: Shirou's sense of smell (updated)

He's taking me along to this 'supermarket'. The Tomogara will probably show up while we're on our way. The idiot still hasn't noticed that I'm using him as a bait.

#3: Sudden Restoration (new)

Out of blue, Shirou's house is restored. I sense a faint trail of Power of Existence from the site. Is this the working of a Tomogara? What is his purpose?


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 06: A normal day part IV

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It's dusk.

Shana and I walk together, as we head for the shopping mall.

…

It feels surreal…

Two days ago, I discovered that I'm dead.

The real Emiya Shirou died eight years ago.

I am just a replacement.

However, I did inherit his memory and personality.

I am a Mystes, a container to a Hougu.

There's a Tomogara out there aiming for the thing inside me.

…

"Hey, Shana." I call out to the girl beside me.

"What is it?" She asks.

"These past two days… Did the Tomogara take any action? Did he attack people somewhere we can't see?"

The black haired girl shakes her head.

"If he did, I can easily detect him. However, he's surprisingly inactive ever since he arrived in this world. That incident two days ago was his only assault."

…

I see…

"Are you sure you can notice his attack?"

The girl gives me a glare.

…

[Sigh]

"I don't doubt your skills. It's just… I would prefer to prevent deaths or people being devoured."

[Sigh]

This time, it is Shana's turn to sigh.

"Aren't you an optimistic one? That's one impossible request. Last time was an exception. The _Rinne_ s didn't devour anyone."

…

"So, no one was actually harmed in that fight. I'm glad to hear that."

The girl nods.

"Technically, some of them did die in the process. However, I manage to collect a solid amount of Power of Existence from the _Rinne_ s. I used that to restore the place." She explains.

...

The two of us resume walking in silence.

From time to time, I try stealing a glance at the girl.

…

She always has that stern face…

I prefer to see that smile again.

"What?" She suddenly asks.

"No… It's nothing."

I turn my attention to the surrounding.

…

It's the same road I walk every time I need grocery.

For some reason, this trip feels a bit exciting.

I wonder why…

"Shirou." The girl suddenly calls out to me.

"Yes…?"

She has this confused look on her face.

"I was wondering… What is a 'girlfriend' ( _koibito_ )?"

"BUH…!?"

"Why are you reacting like that?" She tilts her head.

…

"Well… I didn't expect such question so I'm a bit surprised."

The girl turns her attention to the road.

"That obnoxious woman keeps calling me your 'girlfriend' ( _koibito_ ). What is that supposed to mean?"

…

"I'm not the best person to answer that. But I'll try to explain it."

I clear my throat.

"A girlfriend is… to a guy, I mean a male… uh…" I stutter.

How should I explain it without sounding weird?

"Yes…?"

She tilts her head as she pays attention to me.

[Heart thumping]

"It-it's like a partner…! Yeah… that should be it! It's a partner of different gender!" I blubber.

…

What the heck am I saying!?

The black haired girl starts musing to herself.

"So, I'm Alastor's girlfriend?" She draws a conclusion.

...

That sounded wrong in so many ways…

"No… I don't think that's the best comparison…"

I'm bad at explaining…

Maybe I could ask someone else to help me with this.

?

I think I spotted someone familiar…

…

There's no way I could mistake that wavy hair.

"Yo, Emiya!" The purple haired boy waves at me.

Suddenly, he raises an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Shana asks me bluntly.

"He's a friend of mine."

"A 'what' now?" She tilts her head.

…

"You don't even know what a 'friend' ( _tomodachi_ ) is?" I ask her.

The girl nods.

…

Where did she grow up before this?

"Oi, oi… I didn't know you already have a girlfriend, Emiya."

Shinji suddenly approaches us.

[Sigh]

"No, Shinji. She's not my girlfriend."

I glance towards the girl.

?

For some reason, she seems a bit intimidating.

"So, I'm not your partner?"

…

"Technically, you're my _shishou_ which is a rank higher than a partner."

At my remark, she tilts her head again.

I guess I manage to prevent myself from being mauled.

"She's your _shishou_? In what?"

?

Oh, I forgot that Shinji is here.

"She's teaching me how to fight." I reply to Shinji.

"Hoh…" The wavy haired boy stares blankly at the girl.

…

"Um… Sorry Shinji. We can talk tomorrow. I was planning to shop for some ingredients before all the stores are closed."

Annoyance is clearly on his face.

"Oi, oi… What's with the half-ass 'get away' plan? There's no way this girl is your _shishou_. Spill it out. What's your relationship with this girl?" He demands answers.

…

"No, she really is teaching me how to fight."

"Like hell I'll believe that! She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" The wavy haired boy keeps pressuring on the topic.

…

"What is a 'girlfriend' ( _koibito_ ) in the first place? Shirou told me that a 'girlfriend' is a partner of the opposite gender. But I doubt that's the case from the way you two speak." The girl folds her arm and gives us her narrowed glare.

Shinji and I exchange glance.

"Oi, oi… What kind of crap are you spouting, Emiya? A girlfriend is a partner?"

"How else am I supposed to explain?" I retort.

[Sigh]

The boy let out a sigh.

"Alright, listen to me, you clueless airheads. A girlfriend is not what Emiya called a partner. A girlfriend is a special someone to a guy, a romantic interest as one would say it. Or if you're closer, se—"

"STOP IT, SHINJI…!"

[SMACK]

…

I accidentally punched him in the face…

The boy lies helplessly on the floor, unconscious.

"Shirou, why did you attack him? He was elaborating the term." The black haired girl inquires as she pokes the lifeless body.

…

It's for your own good, Shana.

It's for your own good…

Some things are not meant to be known.

Though, Shinji's definition of a girlfriend is a bit extreme…

As a healthy male, I already speculated what's on his head.

The last word he was about to spout… it is better if Shana doesn't hear it.

My instinct is telling me… this girl will get curious.

"Shirou, does this town have a library?" She suddenly asks.

?

"Well yes. Why do you ask?"

She stands up straight.

"I'm planning to search for that term in library. Oral explanation isn't the most reliable method to gain information." She states with determination.

…

This is bad…

This is very bad…

I'm pretty sure the dictionary has the proper description of a 'girlfriend' but I have a very bad feeling…

"I think I have a fair understanding as in what a 'friend' means." The girl suddenly says.

?

"From the way you treat your 'friend', I speculate that a 'friend' ( _tomodachi_ ) is someone for you to execute your fighting techniques. In other words, a punching bag." She declares cheerfully.

…

"So Shirou is my 'friend' ( _tomodachi_ )." She muses to herself.

…

"Shana, you consider me to be a punching bag?"

The girl nods readily.

"I did beat the pulp out of you in our training."

…

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"Actually Shana, a friend isn't a punching bag. What I did earlier was a terrible thing to do to a friend."

The girl tilts her head.

"Anyways… I think—"

"Yo, Emiya…! What are you doing here?"

A familiar voice interjects my statement.

"Mitsuzuri?" I identify the newcomer.

The brunette girl has a number of plastic bags in her hands.

"Oya…? What's Matou doing? Is he napping?" The girl muses at the unconscious boy.

…

"I accidentally punched him out of nervousness…"

"Pfft…" The girl from 1A covers her mouth.

"Well, I'd say serves him right. He did badmouth you right in front of everyone."

She gives me a smile.

…

"By the way, who is this girl?" Mitsuzuri points at Shana.

The black haired girl steps backward.

?

Why did she do that?

"Oh… I didn't mean to offend you. You can call me Ayako. What's your name?" The brunette girl attempts to engage Shana in conversation.

However, the girl remains hushed.

Shana refuses to talk to her.

…

"Her name is Shana. She's a friend of mine… sort of."

"I see…" The newcomer nods.

"By the way, what are you doing outside at times like this? It is almost dark." She questions me.

…

[Sigh]

"I was planning to get some groceries before the stores are all closed. Shinji kinda ruined the plan. I can't just leave him here."

"Hoh…" The brunette girl stares at the unconscious boy with blank face.

"I guess I could spare a thing or two. Lend me your grocery bag." She says with a smile.

?

"Huh?"

"What? Never heard of charity?" Mitsuzuri tilts her head.

* * *

/~several minutes after that, night lamps are lit~/

* * *

"Hey Mitsuzuri… I was wondering. Why did you buy that much ingredients in the first place?"

I inquire as I inspect the newly obtained ingredients.

"Hmm…? Let's just say I like to cook in large amount. Plus, I have some guests coming to my house. And you can spare me that glare, Shana-chan." She addresses the black haired girl.

For some reason, Shana has been glaring at her the whole time.

"Ugh… My head."

Shinji has finally awoken…!

"Hmm…? Emiya, Mitsuzuri? What are you guys doing here?" He questions us.

…

Did I hit his head too hard?

"Is that an ice cream truck?" The wavy haired boy suddenly points behind us.

?

An ice cream truck?

[Tire breaking]

"Yo kids…! What are you doing at times like this? Go home already." The driver hollers to us in happy tone.

?

Hey, I know this guy.

"Mouri-san?"

"Hmm? Is that you, Shirou-kun? What are you doing? I thought it's time to feed the little Tiger." The driver chuckles.

He was referring to Fuji-nee.

This man is a part of Fujimura clan.

What is he doing, driving an ice cream truck you asked?

Well, the Fujimura clan pretty much do everything in this town.

From selling peach buns by the park to being an ice cream vendor.

"Um… Emiya-kun, I can't help but feel… a bit intimidated by his looks." The brunette girl whispers to me.

…

Mouri-san does have a scary face but he's a friendly guy.

"Don't worry, Mitsuzuri. He's not a bad guy."

"Shirou."

All of a sudden, Shana calls out to me.

"What is it?"

The black haired girl points at Shinji.

The wavy haired boy is walking lifelessly towards… wherever that is…

I thought his home is the other way around.

"Shinji, where are you going?"

"Huh…?" He turns around, looking annoyed.

…

"Oi, kids. Do you want a ride home?" Mouri-san offers to us.

"Thanks Mouri-san."

"Wait, wait, wait…! We're going to ride his truck?" The brunette girl whispers to me in panicking tone.

"Don't worry. He's not a stranger. I knew him for a long time."

…

Come to think of it, I promised Shana to get some ice cream…

"Hey Mouri-san, can I buy some ice cream while we at it?"

* * *

/~in front of Emiya residence~/

* * *

We did two pit stops before arriving home.

Mitsuzuri and Shinji safely reached their destinations.

"Shana-chan lives nearby, you say?" The man asks.

I nod.

"Thanks for the ride, Mouri-san."

"No problem. You always helped me when my truck is problematic so it's my turn to help you back."

The driver turns his attention to the black haired girl.

"By the way Shirou-kun, I don't mean to be rude… but your girlfriend ate too much ice cream. Is she going to be alright?" He whispers to me.

The girl is currently eating her ninth.

…

"I have no idea… But she's not my girlfriend."

The man chuckles.

"Deny all you want, Shirou-kun. One day, that girl is going to be yours. And I will be there to see it."

…

* * *

/~that night~/

* * *

Thanks to Mitsuzuri, I can manage a simple dinner.

I prepared some _yakisoba_ and miso soup.

However, Shana didn't join me for dinner.

She's kinda full from all those ice creams…

…

What is she doing right now?

...

I'm still curious about the explosion from yesterday...

I think I smelt something just before it exploded.

A gas leak...?

That can't be right...

If it's so, why did I miss it earlier before turning on the gas?

There must be a logical explanation.

...

Wait a sec...

Didn't Fuji-nee and Shana have a bout in here?

...

* * *

/~in the courtyard, under the moonlight~/

* * *

When I reach the porch, I see the black haired girl is being illuminated by the moonlight.

She looks... so peaceful.

"Shirou...?"

The girl notices my presence.

"Hey..." I raise my hand and greet her.

Shana responds by folding her hands and narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you acting like that? If you're done with your dinner, we can start the beat down."

...

This girl really sees me as a punching bag...

Going straight for a training right after a meal is not a good idea.

"Give me an hour. It's only 8 p.m."

Usually, we start our dinner at 7 p.m.

The girl snorts in unladylike way.

...

"Hey Shana, about what happened yesterday—"

The girl averts her face, ignoring me.

...

"How did you apprehend Fuji-nee before the explosion?"

Shana tilts her head at my remark.

"Why do you want to know?"

...

Let me imagine the scenario.

"Shana, did Fuji-nee went berserk after she saw you?"

The black haired girl places her right hand on her hip.

"Yes. She pulled out that _shinai_ and start attacking all of a sudden, spouting something about an intruder."

...

"How did you react?"

[Sigh]

The girl sighs.

"I react by dodging her attacks. For a human, her attacks are a bit unpredictable when I first encountered her."

...

"Did she somehow... hit the gas barrel?"

"Gas barrel...?" The girl tilts her head.

I point towards the kitchen.

There's a visible red barrel from here.

"Oh, it's that thing? One of her rampaging attacks did hit it." She replies nonchalantly.

...

"The culprit is... YOU...!"

 **[Detective Conan/Case Closed theme]**

Dramatically, the screen turns dark.

One spotlight remains.

In the spotlight, one brunette woman in stripped outfit is being highlighted.

A nervous expression is clearly on her face.

Another spotlight enters the scene.

This time, the light illuminates me.

The current me is wearing a blue uniform, with a detective badge.

"The culprit was you all along, Fujimura Taiga!" I point at her dramatically.

"Wha-what do you mean!? I'm innocent!" The woman claims.

"You can deny it but the evidence says otherwise! I came to this conclusion with these evidences: First, your presence in the scene. Before the explosion, you were caught unconscious in the kitchen area. What were you doing in such place?"

"Wha-what am I doing? I-I was trying to apprehend an intruder!" She retorts with a nervous face.

"That's the evidence! You were flailing that cursed _shinai_ and somehow hit the gas barrel!"

[Swoosh]

A giant arrow of guilt pierces the woman.

"Wa-wait a minute...! How can you speculate that I was the one hitting the barrel!? There's a chance that girl was the real culprit!" She retorts.

A smirk appears on my face.

"The second evidence is your tendency of recklessness. I have known you for a long time, Fujimura Taiga! Even with a vague claim, I can clearly see you hitting the gas barrel!"

[Swoosh]

The second giant arrow of guilt pierces the woman.

"Bu-but, that isn't fair! I was only trying to protect your home!" She retorts to my accusation.

...

"Then answer me; is it fair for you to point your finger at her after that explosion?"

The woman starts sweating like bullets.

"Can you answer that question, Fujimura Taiga...!?" My right index finger points at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" She prostrates herself before me.

...

Wait a sec...

This feels a bit... too realistic for a delusion.

I shake my head to clear things up.

...

Currently, the real Fujimura Taiga is prostrating before me.

...

I turn my head around.

Shana is watching us with amused face.

...

It wasn't a delusion...!?

...

Now everything makes sense...

"Fuji-nee, did you treat us to dinner because you felt guilty about what happened?"

I could see an imaginary arrow hits her back.

"Did you pretend to forget about everything after being hit in the head?"

Another imaginary arrow flies and hit her prostrating back.

"Did you deliberately bring up the explosion topic right in front of the TV just to distract me?"

The third arrow hits her.

...

[Sigh]

"Fuji-nee, what are you doing here?"

"Shiiirooouu..." The woman says with crocodile tears.

"Did Old Man Raiga cut your pocket money? I'm pretty sure that's the case."

Otherwise, she wouldn't come here for snacks.

The woman nods.

...

* * *

/~later, in the living room~/

* * *

"So you weren't kidding about Shana-chan training you."

[Crunch]

The woman says while munching on my snacks.

Once again, she is lying sideways.

"Why would I lie about that?"

Fuji-nee simply reaches for the remote.

[Click]

" _A man is seen lifting a truck with his bare hands—_ "

[Audible voice from television]

...

"Fuji-nee, did you forget about the explosion?"

The woman twitches.

...

[Sigh]

"Anyways, I'm starting my training. Don't disturb us, okay?"

She didn't respond to me.

...

* * *

/~in the dojo~/

* * *

Shana and I are facing each other.

Both of us have a _shinai_ in our hands.

"What's your relationship with that woman?" The girl suddenly asks.

"Fuji-nee is like a sister to me. Though, it appears I am the mature one."

[Sigh]

"You're open!"

!

[SMACK]

"Gah...!"

The girl successfully hit my shoulder.

...

That's a dirty trick.

"Shirou, learn to focus. I deliberately distract you to test your concentration."

The girl steps backward as she says it.

...

Is that how you want to play it?

"Shana, there's flying melon bread...!"

"Where...!?"

I see it!

I swing the _shinai_ in my grasps.

[CLACK]

?

The girl blocked the attack.

Now, she is bending her knees, lowering her body.

I see her face by simply glancing downward.

With a smirk, she swings her weapon.

[SMACK]

"KUH...!"

[Thud]

I was sent flying a few meters.

It was a simple blow; a single swing with both arms from the right.

Her action earlier was to centralize her power.

...

I stare at the black haired girl.

She has satisfied expression on her face.

"Care for another round?" She asks with a smug face.

...

I use my _shinai_ as a crutch.

"Yeah..."

I stand up and enter the basic stance.

"Before that, where is the flying melon bread? I can't seem to find it." She mumbles to herself.

?

Wait, is she for real?

"Uh... It got away." I lie to her.

"I-I see... So, this world has flying melon breads." She mutters to herself.

...

Now, I feel sorry for lying...

I'd better treat her to some melon breads tomorrow.

* * *

/~the porch, after training~/

* * *

It hurts...

I wasn't able to land a single hit...

Shana really is amazing.

She was distracted but she can still counterattack.

[Sigh]

Can I really help her with anything?

...

Speaking of the girl, where did she go?

And where did Fuji-nee go?

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

The obnoxious woman suddenly drags me outside of the house compound.

What does she want now?

"Um, Shana-chan... I just want to ask you a question; what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She suddenly asks.

...

[Sigh]

"I was training Shirou. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

The woman closes her eyes, but with dissatisfied expression.

"Even Sakura-chan would go home by now... Do you want a ride home?" She suddenly offers.

...

I stare at her vehicle.

It was some kind of motorcycle...

But it's a bit small.

"Why can't I just stay here? Shirou has plenty of room to spare."

At my remark, her face turns pale.

"Well... You're right but it's not good for a boy and a girl to live under the same roof, alone..."

?

"Even if you are Shirou's girlfriend ( _koibito_ )..." She adds.

...

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

The woman tilts her head.

"I'm asking you; why do you keep calling me Shirou's girlfriend? I'm not his partner if that is what you're saying."

Confusion intensifies on her face.

"Eh...? I thought you and Shirou were going out."

?

"We did, just this evening. He got me some ice cream."

The woman nods happily.

"That's my Shirou. He really knows how to treat his girl."

?

Then, her face turns sad.

"Though, I feel sorry for Sakura-chan. Shirou already have someone else..."

...

What is she rambling about?

"Alright Shana-chan, where do you live? I'll send you home." She says eagerly.

...

"I can walk home by myself."

The woman shakes her head.

"That won't do, Shana-chan. A girl like you is always a target for perverts at times like this. It is safer if an adult accompanies you."

...

[Sigh]

I'll just pretend to live elsewhere and come back later.

* * *

/~a park, somewhere in Miyama~/

* * *

The woman drops me off by the park as I requested.

The said venue is a normal playground for children.

There are swings and other common things for a recreational area.

...

As I thought, I can't sense anything.

The two _Tomogara_ s has been inactive for awhile.

"This place is heavily populated. There's a high chance the Tomogara will show up here."

" **Yet, he didn't.** "

...

Alastor has a point.

The Hunter didn't send any _Rinne_ to go after the humans.

I guess creating a _Rinne_ is rather inefficient in this world.

!

I sense a spike of Power!

"Hello there."

!

I turn around to face the newcomer.

There's a masked man standing on top of a lamp post.

His body is covered with a tattered black cloak.

Suddenly, he raises both of his hands.

"I come in peace. I don't want to fight."

?

Then, the masked man jumps down from his standing post.

He lands gracefully before me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, being of other world." He greets me.

...

"Who are you?"

The man chuckles at my question.

"Straight to the point, eh...?"

He recomposes himself.

"You can call me Percy. May I have you name, young lady?"

...

"Shana."

I could sense it...

This man isn't a normal existence.

I could compare him to a _Rinne_ but his reserves are bigger than regular ones.

No, he resembles a Tomogara in some way.

...

"I see that you are wary of me. No matter... I didn't come to fight. I simply wish to meet an intriguing figure." He says with a chuckle.

...

"What are you? And what is your purpose for existing?"

The man tilts his head.

"Well... My kind is called Servants. And I have no answer for the second question. I simply exist because I prefer to live on."

...

"Did you feed on humans?"

"Hahaha...! An intriguing question...!" He palms his face.

...

"My kind can feed on humans but I have no need to do so. My Master is sufficient enough to keep me alive without doing so." He says while his masked face still covered by his hand.

...

"It is best for you to be on your guard against that man. He is not to be trifled with."

?

"I wish to converse longer. Nevertheless, my Master is feeling restless. Then, until we meet again, Shana-kun."

He turns his back at me.

The masked man leaps to the starry sky and disappears.

...

"Alastor, what's your take on him?"

" **There's no doubt. He is a type of** _ **Rinne**_ **, albeit more powerful than the ones in our world.** "

...

"If his existence didn't disturb the world's balance, then, we can leave him alone. We should focus on the Hunter and that other Tomogara."

" **I concur.** "

I nod to myself.

"We need to get back to Shirou before the Hunter snatch away his _Hougu_."

Tomorrow, I'm going to drag him into the open.

I'm guessing the Hunter is having difficulty to move.

Perhaps, one of the _Tomogara_ s will show up if his prey is closer.

I head for the Emiya Residence.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shirou's POV]

Case 01: A strange smell

I caught the same scent from the park. Did the smell came from that man?

Case 02: Girls seem to emit scents

Tohsaka told me that her scent came from the shampoo she used. So, did Shana used hand-made shampoo as well when taking her bath?

Case 03: Impossible Explosion (solved)

Fuji-nee was the one behind the explosion. I should have guessed it earlier... All this supernatural stuff is getting to me. The true cause of the explosion was something mundane.

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shana's POV]

Main Objective: Hunt the Hunter

...

Side Objectives:

#1: Second Tomogara (updated)

He didn't show up. What is he after? I'll bait him again tomorrow.

#2: Shirou's sense of smell (updated)

Haven't found a use yet.

#3: Sudden Restoration

Out of blue, Shirou's house is restored. I sense a faint trail of Power of Existence from the site. Is this the working of a Tomogara? What is his purpose?

* * *

[Author's note]

The truth is, I'm having migraine lately.

That's one of the reasons my production rate is slower than usual.

Anyways, I'm going to be busy starting from next week.

I'll try to write one chapter a week as usual but I can only limit to one per series.

I can no longer write three chapters a week.

I'll write in random rotation; Blazing Void, Dimension Jumper and Blades of Seven Stars.

If a chapter of Blazing Void is out, that means there won't be any chapter for Dimension Jumper or Blades of Seven Stars during that week.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 07: The end of normal days

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It is my third day of high school.

Currently, I'm on my way to the destination.

It's my usual morning, walking along the peaceful Miyama's neighbourhood.

...

Yep, it's just like any normal day but—

"So that woman is a teacher at your school… I find that hard to believe." The black haired girl comments on her discovery.

She is walking beside me in her usual outfit; black coat over gray shirt and black pants.

"Shana, why are you following me?"

The girl tilts her head.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's kinda a big problem. Since you weren't a student, it will cause uproar if you enter the school." I tell her.

She begins pondering.

"Why would my presence cause uproar?" She questions me.

...

Obviously, it's her outfit.

The school staff won't let her in.

She'll probably force herself inside... so I feel bad for the staff.

Shana did beat those cops mercilessly...

"I guess I was a bit exaggerating… But, there will be trouble."

The black haired girl ignores my statement.

She resumes walking beside me without looking at me.

"Um… You still didn't answer my earlier question. Why are you following me?"

[Sigh]

The girl let out a sigh.

"The real question you should be asking is; what have I been doing these past few days."

?

Oh... I completely forgot about that Tomogara...

"You're right. I should have asked that. So, what did you do these past few days when I was at school?"

By that, I mean the past two days.

The girl folds her arm.

"I was searching for the Tomogara. However, my search has been fruitless."

…

"It has been three days since his last action, so I figure the Tomogara will probably make a move today. " She claims.

…

"Shana, is it possible for you to lure him somewhere else? I don't want my school to be the battleground."

I think her brow just twitched.

"What kind of request is that? If you want the battlefield to be elsewhere, you should tell that to the Tomogara."

…

"You know, that's a good idea."

The girl tilts her head at my remark.

"You once said that this 'Hunter' has the tendency to collect _Hougu_. Since I'm carrying one, he'll probably go after me."

The girl nods.

"So you figure it out by yourself… I guess you aren't that stupid after all."

…

I'm a bit… offended by her remark.

"Well, looks like I'll be skipping school today. Fuji-nee is going to yell at me but I still hold the 'explosion' card."

The girl tilts her head at my remark.

"Explosion card…?"

"The explosion the other day was caused by Fuji-nee. Though, I'm as guilty as her for not checking the gas barrel before cooking." I explain to her while gesturing my hand.

?

I think I smell an herb nearby…

And I recognize this scent.

"Tohsaka…?"

Shana seems a bit confused by my sudden spouting.

"Ara… I guess my smell is too obvious for you to miss it."

And the other black haired girl shows up.

She walks toward us gracefully.

"Good morning, Emiya-kun." The blue eyed girl greets me.

"Ah… Good morning."

Then, the newcomer turns her attention to the girl besides me.

"Hmm…?" She tilts her head.

Shana was also confused with her presence.

"You don't seem from around here… And I see you're not in uniform. Skipping school for the day?" Tohsaka inquires.

The long haired girl places her left hand on her hip.

I kinda noticed that they have the same shade of hair, which is not exactly a rare sight in Japan.

Shana has longer hair than Tohsaka.

"That's none of your concern." The girl responds to the inquiry in hostile tone.

…

Tohsaka gives her a smile, the same creepy smile she gave me during gym class.

"What's with that deceitful smirk?" Shana questions her.

"Ara…? You question my 'sincere' smile?"

[Thunderclap]

I could see lightning sparking between their eyes. (Metaphorically)

"Um… Shana, we should get going."

"Oh… So your name is Shana. My name is Tohsaka Rin. Please to meet you."

The blue eyed girl says with the same sinister smile.

"Drop the hypocrisy, Tohsaka Rin. I can tell from your face."

The longhaired girl replies with narrowing eyes.

I stare at them as the girls resume their 'banter'.

"Shouldn't we be at school by now, Tohsaka?" I decide to interject.

…

However, Tohsaka didn't respond to my exclamation.

She was busy smiling at Shana.

The other girl responds by glaring.

"Good morning, _Senpai_."

A soft voice breaks their smiling-glaring contest.

It was Sakura.

"Sakura, it's been awhile." I greet the purple haired girl.

The middle schooler nods with a sad smile.

For some reason, Tohsaka seems a bit surprised.

?

Hey, I think I saw Shinji back there.

He's several meters away from all of us.

The wavy haired boy is kicking an empty can as he walks.

"I'll have to move now, _Senpai_." Sakura suddenly says.

I just recalled that Homuhara Middle School is far away from the High School.

"Oh… Okay, be careful on your way there." I tell her.

The girl bows at us before leaving.

I stare at her as she walks away from the rest of us.

…

"Emiya-kun, what's your relationship with that girl?" Tohsaka suddenly asks.

?

"She's my _kouhai_ from Middle School. Sakura is Shinji's sister."

At my remark, Tohsaka's brow twitches.

"You don't need to remind me of that guy." She says with a scowl.

…

"Anyways, I'll be heading for school. You should make haste if you don't want to be late." The girl says before walking away.

…

I turn around to call out for the wavy haired boy.

"Hey, Shinji—"

?

Where did he go?

I thought I saw him just now.

…

"Shirou, who is that girl…?" Shana suddenly asks.

The girl glares at Tohsaka's back as she asks.

"She's a schoolmate of mine."

"What about the other one?" She asks with stern tone.

…

She must be talking about Sakura.

"Why are you so interested with them?"

"Never mind…"

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

…

"That was a waste of time. Let's begin our search." She declares.

The girl walks ahead with her cloak fluttering along with her hair.

…

I follow her silently.

?

I think I smell a familiar scent.

I turn around to check it out.

Oh, it's that man from yesterday.

?

He's still wearing that same jacket?

He must love that jacket so much.

"What are you doing, slowpoke? Come over here!"

Shana yells from far away.

"Sorry…!"

I chase after the girl.

* * *

/***interlude***/

* * *

(Rin's point of view)

Emiya-kun is close with Sakura?

I didn't know that…

…

Who was that longhaired girl from earlier?

She doesn't exude any prana so she can't be a magus.

But her presence… is not normal.

Who is she?

…

There's no choice…

I have to visit that Fake Priest.

Something weird is going on with this town lately.

The ley line is acting out of the ordinary.

?

…

A boy is standing before me, preventing me from walking further.

"Matou-kun, what do you think you're doing?"

The wavy haired boy gives me his smirk.

"Well Tohsaka, I just want to say hi."

…

"Hi. Is that good enough for you? If so, let me pass. I have little time to spare."

I say and walk passes him.

"You really are a gem. When the time comes, I will make you mine."

?

That's not Shinji's voice…

I turn around immediately.

…

All I can see… is an empty road.

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~somewhere in Shinto~/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

Shirou is following me as I walk.

Nobody is around... I think it's safe to talk.

"Shirou, how does a magus work in this world?"

"Hmm...? That's a sudden question... Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question."

He begins pondering to himself.

"For starters, magi are secretive bunch. They don't reveal themselves to the public. They usually masquerade themselves as part of the ordinary society."

...

"That girl with blue eyes, what do you think of her?"

The Mystes tilts his head.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Just answer it. Did she smell funny?"

He begins pondering.

"Shana, you can smell it too? Was Tohsaka's shampoo that fragrant?"

...

I knew it...

"Alastor, what's your view on this?"

" **As Emiya Shirou says, she is a magus.** "

Alastor's remark startles him.

"What do you mean 'Tohsaka is a magus'?" He inquires.

...

"Shirou, what you smell earlier was not her shampoo or perfume. That's her peculiarity. You have the ability to sniff supernatural abilities." I explain to him.

Once again, he stammers.

"I-I don't understand... How did I possess such ability?"

I close my eyes.

" **Perhaps it is part of your dormant abilities. Since we are new to this world, the mechanics are foreign to us. Nevertheless, I believe this is merely one of your mage craft.** " Alastor speculates his theory.

The Mystes tilts his head.

"Your Magic Circuits..."

"What about them?" The red head cuts my line.

...

"Somehow, I accidentally activated your dormant circuits. This is probably the reason why you can start sniffing for the unnatural." I tell him.

Shirou has a face of acknowledgement.

"Come to think of it, I did start smelling stuff since my circuits were activated..." He mutters.

...

"I have another question; what is a magus' role in this world?"

The Mystes tilts his head at the question.

"Actually, they don't any specific role."

?

"A magus ultimate goal is to reach the Root, the origin of knowledge. There are several exceptions but most magi would strive for that goal."

...

The Root...

"What is this 'Root'?"

The boy starts pondering.

"I'm not sure how to explain it... I never actually bother learning about the Root." He mutters.

...

"Though from what I understand, the Root exists outside of time. The Root stores information from all possibilities and events. It doesn't matter where or when, the Root has archive involving the past, present, and future of the world. At least, that's what Kiritsugu told me." He explains to me in his pondering gesture.

...

An archive that contains all knowledge...

That does sound appealing.

"He did elaborate on the topic further...but I was more interested in being an Ally of Justice." He adds while scratching his cheek.

I palm my face.

"Have you ever heard that 'knowledge is power'? Why didn't you pay attention to him?"

The Mystes resumes scratching his cheek with a sheepish chuckle.

...

"Now tell me; is the Root is an object or a place?"

Shirou recomposes himself.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Kiritsugu did mention if anyone were to see the Root, touch it and then manage to understand, it will completely erase the meaning of 'impossible'."

I nod.

"Alastor, what's your opinion on this?"

" **Generally speaking, these magi are aiming to be gods.** "

"I thought so..." I utter.

The boy tilts his head.

"Um... Shana, why are you so interested with the Root...?"

I place my left arm on my hip.

"Like I said earlier; 'knowledge is power'. I thought I could search for this 'Root' and use it to maintain the world's balance. Maybe I could find a way out from this world."

Confusion is apparent on his face.

"A way out...? You want to leave this world?"

...

I nod.

"This isn't my world. I am simply here because of an accident. Once I'm done with the Hunter, I will need a way home. My presence is needed in that world more than this world."

The red haired boy ponders again.

"That being said; is there any hints or indications on how to reach the Root?" I inquire.

Shirou was startled by my question.

"Well... Kiritsugu did mention about mastering True Magic is a way to reach the Root."

?

"True Magic...?"

"In this world, True Magic and mage craft are two different things. True Magic can be differentiated from mage craft in that the consequences of its use are seemingly impossible or miraculous."

The boy pauses to ponder.

"Mage craft, the one that I can utilize is replicable by modern means. For example, people can make fire by lighting a match. A magus can cast a spell that can ignite."

I nod.

"Meanwhile, True Magic cannot be replicated by any means necessary. Concepts like time manipulation, teleportation, spatial warping and quarantine, and the resurrection of the dead are miracles thought to be possible only through the application of Magic."

?

"What?" I croak.

"Did I make it sound weird?" He scratches his cheek.

...

"No... It's just... those concepts... It's actually redundant to us, Flame Hazes. Some Unrestricted Spells are comparable to those feats. Fuuzetsu can easily freeze time and a simple form of spatial warping."

He seems astonished.

"Speaking of spells... What did you do to my house?"

?

"I smell something strange all over the place. Did you place a spell or something?"

I nod.

"Yes... But, I thought I disabled it two days ago."

He ponders again.

"Still, I'm still thankful for the kitchen." He smiles at me.

...

"Actually, I didn't fix the kitchen."

He tilts his head.

"I only cast one spell in that house compound."

...

"So, you didn't fix the kitchen?" He asks me.

I nod.

"I'm not that reckless. I won't use my powers for personal gain."

"So you didn't fix the kitchen or the TV... What is going on here?" He mutters to himself.

...

"Shana, there's one thing I need to ask; did you revive me after that explosion?" He questions me.

...

"I didn't. You survived on your own." I tell him.

?

Now that he says it, how did he survive that explosion?

I missed it earlier because I sensed a strange flow of Power Existence outside the house compound.

I tried chasing after it but those men in uniform hindered me.

The source was gone by the time I finish dealing with them.

?

I didn't notice it earlier…

The Power of Existence is currently flowing in an odd manner.

On the other hand, Shirou claimed that his residence appears to emit strange scent, which means it's under a spell...

…

Wait a minute…

There were those trails of Power of Existence across the city…

!

It can't be…

"Shana, that man is—"

So, he's been tailing Shirou…

I should have known…

Then why I didn't notice him earlier?

…

I am getting weaker…

Without needing to look, I know what I need to do.

"Fuuzetsu...!"

[Bell ringing]

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Shana, that man is—" I say to the black haired girl.

I saw the man with blue navy jeans jacket.

He was tailing us for a while.

This whole time, I caught a whiff of strange odour.

I recognize Shana's scent but this one is different.

She told me that I can smell unnatural creature.

That means, this man is—

"Fuuzetsu...!"

The sky turns red.

The girl's hair and eyes turn crimson.

She pulls out her nodachi from her cloak.

"Wait, wait, wait...!"

And the man forces us to halt.

The man in navy jeans jacket raises both of his arms, signalling that he's surrendering.

"What the— How did you notice me?"

He questions us while walking towards us.

Shana simply points her fiery blade at him.

"I am surprised I didn't notice you earlier. That amount of Power of Existence... It is comparable to a _Guze no Ou_."

?

The brunette man simply closes his blue eyes.

"That's a first time anyone called me that... Still, you guys didn't answer my question. How did you notice me? I've been walking around this city for eternity, yet no one seems to notice me."

?

"Well... You smell."

The man sputters at my remark.

"Oi, oi... Di-did you just call me smelly?" He questions me with annoyed face.

...

"I worded it wrong. I mean, you have a stench lingering around you."

His face becomes horrified.

"I-I see... I'll take my bath as soon I can."

I think I said the wrong words again...

His scent wasn't that bad.

It smells like lavender cologne.

Suddenly, Shana steps forward.

"This is a strange case. You disturb the world's balance by simply existing. What are you?"

The man tilts his head.

"What am I? I've been questioning that to myself. I exist yet I don't."

...

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you people. If you excuse me, I need to take a bath."

[Finger click]

A magic circle suddenly appears on his feet.

"Not so fast...!" Shana suddenly yells.

[Swoosh]

!

The girl charges toward the Tomogara with devastating agility.

"Wha—"

[CLANG]

And their weapons clash.

Just in the nick of time, he pulls out a sword.

[Electric crackles]

It was a simple sword with nothing noteworthy.

It has no name, similar to its master.

The blade is plain, so is its guard.

"Oi, oi... Why are you attacking me?"

The man questions the girl while maintaining their deadlock.

"Normally, I have no obligation to destroy a Tomogara if he's passive. However, your existence alone cause a disturbance to this world." The black haired girl claims.

"Hey, that's not fair...! I didn't do anything!"

[CLANG]

He forces the girl to back away.

"I mean, come on! I didn't kill people! All I ever did is stalking people!"

...

The three of us enter a state of silence.

"Shana, don't let him get away."

"You don't need to tell me that." The girl retorts.

[Sigh]

The man let out a sigh.

"If that how you guys going to act, then I have no choice but to comply with violence."

He closes his eyes.

[Bell ringing]

!

"Shana, look out!"

The girl notices it on time.

[Plunge, plunge, plunge]

Three nameless blades embed themselves to the road where Shana used to stand.

!

There's another—

[Clang, clang, clang]

The girl parries away three flying swords.

She didn't need my warning to react to that...

Now, the girl and the man stands fifty meters away.

!

Suddenly, the embedded swords fly along with the parried swords.

The six blades fly in circle around the man in navy blue jacket.

"Well then... Shall we get this party started?"

He opens his eyes.

[Bell ringing]

"Shirou, take my hand!" The girl cries out.

I reach for her hand hastily.

[CRUMBLE]

The land below us becomes disoriented.

So this is the power of a Tomogara...

"Shirou, I'm going to toss you away."

?

!

"Wai—"

[AIR DRAFT]

Before I could retort, the girl hurls me towards a building.

How the heck am I suppose to survive this!?

* * *

/***interlude***/

* * *

The red haired boy, Emiya Shirou was hurled from eighty feet above the ground.

The former black haired girl who tossed him, Shana, swings her nodachi mid-air.

[Clang, clang, clang, clang]

Several blades were repelled.

Then, with both arm, she swings down her fiery blade.

[CLANG]

Her swing was blocked by two swords.

They were held by a brunette man in blue navy jeans jacket.

"HIYAAH...!"

[CLANG, CLANG, CLANG]

And they trade blows.

Since they are airborne, Shana has the advantage due to being in the top.

Holding her nodachi in her right arm, she flicks it backward.

The blue eyed man notices her intention.

He places his swords in front of him.

[CLANG]

The girl executes a wide swing downward, a powerful one… enough to shatter one of the man's blades.

"Guh...!"

The man was chucked downwards.

However, he manages to land on his feet despite the uneven terrain.

Before he could finish recomposing himself, the flaming haired hunter has reached a viable position to attack.

He swings his remaining blade.

[Swoosh, SMACK]

The man missed.

Shana uses that chance to land a heavy kick on his face.

"GUOH...!"

Once again, he was chucked away.

The red eyed girl charges toward her flying opponent.

"!"

[Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang]

Five swords come out of nowhere and attempt to pierce her.

However, she was vigilant.

She parries away the flimsy blades effortlessly.

Nevertheless, the swords were able to complete their tasks; to give their master a respite.

The brunette man is standing on top of an uneven ground.

[Bell ringing]

"Here's a little something to remember me by!"

He slams his left palm to the ground.

"!"

[Earth crackles]

A large hand appears below the girl.

Before it could crush her, she leaps away.

"Not yet...!" The man yells.

"!"

More earthen hands are made.

Each one of them aims to crush the red eyed flaming hair hunter.

The crimson haired girl leaps from palm to palm.

"Tch... She's a nimble one." The man clicks his tongue.

His remaining five swords circle around him.

He reaches for one of the swords.

As he finishes grasping the sword, the girl is before him.

[CLANG]

And their blades interlock again.

With a scowling face, the man attempts to push her away.

However, the red eyed girl was determined to end their fight.

[Clang, clang, clang]

They trade several light blows.

[Clang, clang, clang, clang]

The circling swords did their part and attack the girl.

She wards them off easily.

"Tch..."

The man clicks his tongue again.

[Clang, clang, clang]

The fiery blade slowly corrodes the man's nameless swords.

"Dammit...!"

He swings wide arcs, prompting the girl to back away.

"!"

As a cue, the flying swords make their way towards the girl.

[Clang, clang, clang, clang]

But it wasn't enough to catch her off guard.

"Are you that obstinate to kill me?" He questions the girl.

The flying swords return to circling their master.

Meanwhile, the swords in his grasps are crumbling.

They were unable to keep up with Shana's flaming sword.

The girl wordlessly points her fiery nodachi at him.

[Sigh]

The man let out a sigh.

"I really don't like you. You are so stubborn. Oh well... I guess I have to kill you."

He tosses away the corroded swords.

Then, he points his right palm at the girl.

"I give you one chance to retreat, whoever you are."

The girl smirks.

"Did you misunderstand your place, Tomogara? You are clearly losing."

"An arrogant one... Like I said, I'll be claiming my kill. Though, I would prefer to keep you alive. It's such a waste to kill such beauty."

Magic circle forms on his right palm.

A book appears.

"?"

The girl tilts her head.

"One must remain wary of his or her opponent. I trust you have heard of this phrase."

He opens the book.

The pages flip by themselves at unnatural speed.

"The most suitable _Hougu_... The best one would be—"

And the pages finally stop.

"This one..." He utters.

A curve blade comes out from the page.

The man in navy blue jeans jacket reaches for the handle with his left hand.

[Swoosh, swoosh]

He swings the strange shaped sword.

"Nightbloom; a fitting end for a beauty with black hair...Though, you're now red haired." He says with a smirk.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Ugh..."

My head...

Did I survive the fall?

I glance at my surrounding.

The place is wrecked...

How did I survive such fall?

I force myself to sit up.

...

What did I do before falling?

It was something about—

!

"Shana...!"

I stand up and run toward the broken windows.

I notice the building is only three stores high.

From there, I observe a fierce sword fight.

[Clang, clang, clang, clang]

The brunette man is swinging his strangely shaped sword with only his left hand.

Shana is parrying his attack.

?

She's using both arms?

What the—

[Clang, clang, clang]

...

Since I was watching from above, I didn't realize that the man's attacks were fast.

No, that would be an understatement...

His swings are blinding.

[Clang, clang, clang]

!

Shana is injured in several places!

There are scars all over her body!

"Dammit, I need to do something!"

First, I need to get off this building.

"Greetings, Emiya Shirou."

!

I turn my back immediately.

There's a man standing before me.

He has wavy purple hair and had his face masked.

He is adorning a tattered cloak over his white shirt.

The man's height easily overlaps me.

"There's no need to be alarmed. I am here to help you." He claims.

...

?

There's no scent coming from him.

Is he a normal person?

...

No, that's impossible...

He can move easily inside the bounded field, which means he's not normal.

The man stands beside me and glances downward.

"An interesting opponent... Even I cannot perform such nimble assaults."

!

Suddenly, a pole appears on his grasps.

There's a curved blade at the end of the pole.

...

No, this isn't a pole.

It's not a spear either...

It's a sword.

How did I recognize it?

Because—

[Electric crackles]

 _Harpe: All Lives are Equal_

...

Abruptly, he turns to me offering his left hand.

"We shall descent from here."

...

I nod.

Without wasting any time, I take his hand.

[AIR DRAFT]

Together, we leap from the building's edge.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shirou's POV]

Case 01: A strange smell (solved)

It was that man after all. The smell was comparable to lavender.

Case 02: Girls seem to emit scents (solved)

They were magi. Shana told me that I have the ability to sniff out unnatural abilities. Apparently, Tohsaka is a magus. But, does that mean Reiroukan, Sajyou and Sakura are magi as well?

Case 03: Impossible Explosion (solved)

Fuji-nee was the one behind the explosion. I should have guessed it earlier... All this supernatural stuff is getting to me. The true cause of the explosion was something mundane.

Case 04: Mysterious masked man (new)

Out of blue, a masked man showed up, offering to help. Who is this man?

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shana's POV]

Main Objective: Hunt the Hunter

...

Side Objectives:

#1: Second Tomogara (updated)

He's strong! I didn't expect a Guze no Ou aside from Friagne here... Now the only question left, who is he? Alastor don't recognize his flame.

#2: Shirou's sense of smell (updated)

I had enlightened him regarding this.

#3: Sudden Restoration (updated)

Out of blue, Shirou's house is restored. I sense a faint trail of Power of Existence from the site. The signature is almost similar to the Tomogara I'm currently fighting.


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter 08: What am I fighting for?

(Shana's point of view)

My sight is limited to the man in front of me.

No, it's not a man…

It's a Tomogara in the shape of a man.

He is my opponent.

There's a curved blade in his left grasp.

The man in blue navy jacket is currently on the offensive.

[Clang, clang, clang]

I parry more of his slashes.

[Splat]

"Kuh…"

From time to time, he manages to graze my body.

What kind of _Hougu_ is that?

Did it enhance his agility?

The Tomogara resumes his onslaught.

[Clang, clang, clang]

I need to get away from him.

His speed is not something I can manage...

[Clang, clang, clang]

I step backward with each attack that I parried.

Nevertheless, he's pushing forward as well.

Then, all I need to do is—

I focus Power of Existence to my right palm.

"HIYAAAH…!"

The Tomogara swings his mightiest blow yet.

[SWOOSH]

"What the—"

I manage to evade it by a hair breadth.

With a blazing fist, I execute a straight.

[SMACK]

He was chucked away for ten meters.

"Hah…"

I exhale.

The bout was so intense that I had to hold my breath.

"Oi…!"

?

It was the Tomogara.

His face is clearly showing frustration.

"Are you giving up yet? I'm getting tired of this senseless fight." He utters.

…

"I refuse. Your existence is creating Distortion in this world. Therefore, you must be erased."

His brows twitch.

"Come on…! All I wanted was—"

Before he could finish talking, he immediately jumps away.

[Swoosh]

"He noticed me, huh?" The newcomer mumbles.

!

It's the masked man from the other day!

"Shana…!"

?

All of a sudden, Shirou is besides me.

When did he—

"Are you alright?" The Mystes inquires.

"What are you doing here?" I question him.

The red haired boy scratches his cheek.

"I can't let you fight alone. There must be something I can do."

…

[Clang, clang, clang]

The sound of clashing steel attracts my attention.

"Oi, oi, oi…! What kind of guy are you!? You ambushed me while I was talking!" The Tomogara says in annoyed tone.

The two men trade blows with blurring speed.

"I have no need to answer such question." The masked man replies to him.

"Tch…"

After clicking his tongue, the Tomogara leaps.

"Not so fast."

!

All of a sudden, 'Percy' leaps as well.

[Clang, clang, clang]

The two men begin fighting for supremacy in the air.

…

"Shana, who is that man…? Is he the Hunter?" Shirou inquires.

I shake my head.

"He's not the Hunter. He's—"

!

I pause to wince.

The wounds inflicted on me are throbbing.

"Are you alright? We should get those wounds treated." The Mystes suggests to me.

I shake my head again.

"Don't worry about my wounds. It will heal eventually. That Tomogara is the priority right now."

?

Wait…

Where did they go?

The Tomogara and that mysterious masked man suddenly disappear…

…

"Shirou, can you smell them?" I turn towards the Mystes.

"Huh? Well, I can smell the Tomogara but I can't smell the masked man." He says while scratching his cheek.

?

"What do you mean?"

The red haired boy folds his arms.

"For some reason, Percy doesn't exude any scent. He's not human, is he?"

I nod.

"I could sense a large pool of Power of Existence from him. There's no way he's human."

"That's strange… You said I could smell anything unnatural, right? But if he didn't exude any scent… What does that mean?" He scratches his head.

…

"That means he already knew about your ability beforehand. Those clothing that he wore was a Hougu."

I flick my nodachi.

"He knew…?"

The boy tilts his head.

"I'm guessing he's someone you know. Probably close enough to notice your peculiarity."

I walk as I say that.

"Hey, wait up Shana!"

"Where's the Tomogara?"

I ask him without looking.

"He's somewhere north from here. I don't know how far he went." Shirou informs me.

I nod as acknowledgement.

"It's better if you stay within my range. The Hunter will probably try to snatch you while I'm busy with this one." I tell him.

"But—"

Ignoring him, I stride forward.

"Shana, wait…!"

/***Interlude***/

The man in blue navy jacket is struggling against his new opponent.

His weapon, the overly curved katana is not suitable to fight against a pole arm.

Wounds were inflicted on his body, causing the blue flame to leak out.

"Hey you… What are you?" The masked man questions his foe.

The brunette man flicks his strange katana.

"Same goes to you. You're not human either."

Rubbing his chin, the masked man begins musing.

"I am not human but I can still bleed. You, on the other hand, don't even bleed after being struck with Harpe. Yet, those wounds aren't healing. I guess my weapon can harm you after all."

The blue eyed Tomogara swaps his hand and holds the katana using his right arm.

"Hmm…? You're ambidextrous?" The mysterious ambusher muses aloud.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking me?"

The creature in the shape of man, inquires with serious tone.

He points his curved katana towards the masked man.

The man in question simply shrugs.

"You can call me Percy. As for your second question—"

Using both arms, the man with wavy hairstyle spins his pole arm.

"I am tasked to keep a certain red head safe from any form of harm. I deem you are harmful towards my ward."

Reluctantly, the blue eyed 'man' lowers his weapon.

"If that is all, then we had no need to fight. I do not wish to harm Emiya Shirou."

Percy tilts his head.

"Is that so? Yet, my Master remains anxious. I am sorry, but you are destined to die here."

The masked man's grip on his weapon becomes tighter.

The nameless Tomogara closes his eyes.

"All I wanted was a happy life, living among humans." He utters.

Percy proceeds to surge, ignoring the Tomogara's rambling.

"That is my sole wish. After an eternity living as an apparition, I am finally granted with a physical body."

[Swoosh, swoosh]

He dodges Percy's attacks with ease.

"One human was kind enough to take notice of me despite my lack of presence. As sign of my gratitude, I fix his kitchen when it blew up."

[Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh]

Percy becomes agitated and his attack becomes less coordinated.

"Yet, you all are so selfish; deciding to kill me just because I am different. All I ever did is granting wishes."

[SWOOSH]

A wide slash was evaded.

The Tomogara leaps to the air, performing acrobatic back flip.

Upon landing, he brandishes his curved katana towards the frantic masked man.

"One person wishes for strength, so I grant him the vigour enough to carry a truck on his shoulder. Another person wishes to be beautiful, so I turn her to be the most beautiful thing I ever seen. Yes, I consider this to be a form of entertainment."

"Granting wishes…? What kind of sick joke is that? We already have the Grail, so there's no need for you." Percy relaxes his stance.

The brunette 'man' tilts his head.

"The Grail…?"

"You don't need to know. Just die already."

In a split second, Percy disappears from sight.

[SWOOSH]

Once again, the surprise attack was evaded.

"What a rude man."

Taking a few steps backward, the blue eyed Tomogara flourishes his katana again.

"This bout has taken so long. I'll end it now." He utters.

/***Interlude II***/

(Rin's point of view)

I would never think I'd step into this place again…

[Inhale ~ exhale]

I push the door in front of me.

[Door creaking]

And the inside of the building is visible.

Long benches are properly placed in uniformity.

Candles were lit, illuminating the eerie room.

One man stands with his back opposing the entrance, preventing me from seeing his face.

His attire is that of a clergyman.

Despite that, he is not what we think he is.

That man is a 'Fake Priest'.

"Welcome to the church, Rin. I've been expecting you." The man utters without looking at me.

…

"So, you've noticed the peculiarity."

I step inside.

[Footsteps echoing]

"Such abnormality will certainly attract our attention, young one." He resumes speaking without turning around.

...

"How about facing me for once? Stop being so annoying, Kirei."

Chuckling at my remark, he turns around.

For a Japanese man, he is quite tall.

You can say that he is the very definition of a looming man.

"You have grown, Rin. If your father was alive, he would be delighted to see his daughter."

…

"I'm not here to talk about my father. Has the Association taken any action?"

The man closes his eyes.

"The Association haven't done anything worth noticing yet. However, they are aware of Fuyuki's eccentric ley line."

…

Sooner or later, the Association will send in Enforcers.

This is not good for my reputation as the Second Owner…

I turn my back against him.

"Are you leaving already, Rin?"

"I got what I wanted. So, I'll be taking my leave." I tell him.

I heard an audible chuckle from him.

"Don't be hasty. Don't you want to hear about the anomaly?" He questions me.

…

I close my eyes.

"No thanks, Fake Priest. I can figure that out by myself."

[Footsteps echoing]

I begin walking away.

"Your stubbornness will be your downfall, Tohsaka Rin."

…

I form a smirk.

"I don't need your help, Fake Priest."

/***Interlude III***/

The 'priest' watches his ward leaving the church compound.

"When are you going to tell that brat about her father, Kirei?"

A man questions the priest.

The newcomer is a blond man wearing black jacket over a white shirt.

For the bottom, he has black pants and shoes.

"Not now, King of Heroes. It is too early. She is far from ripe." The 'priest' replies to the blond man.

The blond man simply averts his glance with an annoyed face.

"What's the matter, Gilgamesh? Did something warrant your displeasure?" The clergyman inquires.

"That girl… she didn't exude such aura when she was younger. Something about that girl is uncanny."

The newcomer takes a seat.

At his remark, Kotomine Kirei raises his eyebrow.

"What's this? You, Gilgamesh, has taken an interest in Tohsaka Rin?"

The blond man closes his red eyes.

"Rather than an interest, it's more to instinctive hatred. I see the spitting image of Ishtar in her."

"Ishtar…? Isn't that the name of Babylonian goddess of love and war?" Kirei inquires again.

"It is the very same goddess that caused Enkidu's death. If you wish to have your fun, it is better if you reap it quickly; for I cannot tolerate her existence."

"What a strange thing… If she is an incarnation of Ishtar, wouldn't you have noticed her birth from eight years ago when you were summoned?" The Japanese priest muses.

"Precisely… Now I am certain. That girl was the proof I needed to confirm my conjecture." The blond man reopens his eyes and stands up.

[Footsteps echo]

"The Age of Gods has returned."

The golden king declares as he walks away.

/***scene break***/

(Shirou's point of view)

"Shana, why are you so hasty?"

The flaming haired girl is walking in front of me.

"We got no time to waste. The Tomogara might get away if we dawdle." The girl says without looking at me.

…

The lavender scents…

"Shana, I think we're getting close to him."

The girl resumes walking, ignoring what I said.

…

I take that chance to inspect my surroundings.

It was… a strange sight.

The skies were dyed red.

The whole scenery is a bit reddish.

I didn't have time to scrutinize the scene a few days ago.

Now… it feels eerie…

The whole world is sealed.

Nothing aside from us is moving.

Are you telling me that Shana is always dealing with this kind of ambience?

…

I stare at her back.

A small girl, tasked to protect the world's balance…

I grit my teeth.

What kind of sick joke is this?

Why it has to be her?

Don't they have someone else for this?

…

?

All of a sudden, I feel a chill.

"Shirou, get out of the way…!" The girl suddenly tells me.

?

[SMACK]

"Guh…!?"

Without a warning, I was sent flying.

[Clang, clang, clang]

[THUD]

"GAH…!" I let out upon landing.

I struggle to gather myself.

What happened?

?

…

[Clang, clang, clang]

Shana is currently trading blows with the man earlier.

"You're not leaving yet, girl?" The brunette man asks.

[SMACK]

Instead of answering, Shana reacts by executing a roundhouse kick.

The Tomogara was thrown a few meters but he manages to land on his feet.

Once again, without giving her opponent a chance for a respite, she charges.

I scrutinize at the man's weapon.

[Electric crackles]

 _Nightbloom, a katana made from coldest steel._

 _It is designed with such curve to display its uniqueness._

 _While it is impractical for direct combat, the sheer technique available is enough to incapacitate an opponent._

 _It is made not for trading blows, it is made to instantly slice a victim._

 _A Master of this blade can execute a flurry of slashes with blinding speed._

 _Once executed, the victim will only know despair._

 _This technique is called—_

There's a visible smirk on the Tomogara's face…

[Heart thumping]

"Shana, wait…!"

" _Hiken: Yuki no Hanabira_ "

The sword in his hand starts glowing.

The blade begins moving, fast as lightning.

[Splat, splat, splat, splat]

…

All I can do… is watch.

The girl that I know is being torn apart…

The air turns heavy.

The formerly reddish atmosphere suddenly turns bluish.

The stagnant air becomes cold as if winter.

Blood was spilled from her figure, with each slash from that man.

"No…" I utter.

I—

"IYAAHHH…!"

All of a sudden, a battle cry was audible.

"Wha—"

[Swoosh]

!

"Shana…!?" I call out.

In her limping state, she executed a wide slash.

"GAH...!?"

Her attack manages to tear the Tomogara from his left shoulder down to his chest.

However, he manages to survive it.

He leaps backward several meters.

Instead of blood, odd bluish flame pours out from the slash.

"You…" He stares at the girl as he touches his 'wound'.

…

I run towards her side.

"Don't come here…!" She yells at me.

…

I could see it…

Shana's body is badly wounded.

Her left arm is torn from shoulder to elbow.

There's a gash just above her left knee, trailing up to her thigh.

Another notable laceration is just below her neck, dragging to her lower abdomen.

Blood is pooling under her feet.

…

I grit my teeth.

"Okay… Now I'm pissed!" The man in blue navy jacket utters.

The book reappears on his palm.

!

A long jagged katana emerges from the pages!

His wounds… they're closing as well!

What kind of monster is he!?

I can't let Shana fight… not in that state!

There must be something I can do…

A weapon… I need a weapon!

?

The crimson haired girl is stepping forward.

"Shana, stop…!"

Even in that state, she is willing to fight!?

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up… I need to do this." She says in weak tone.

With her both hands gripping Nietono no Shana, she takes another step.

"This ends now…!" The Tomogara yells as he wields a 2-meters o'dachi.

…

There's no way Shana can win this…

Not in that condition…

[Electric crackles]

"Don't mess with me…"

In my sight, the girl surges toward the man.

"There's no way I'm letting you die."

[Electric crackles]

[CLANG, CLANG, CLANG]

Their bout has started.

Nevertheless, the Tomogara is clearly winning.

"I'm won't let you die…"

[Electric crackles]

There's no way I'm letting Shana die…!

"TRACE ON…!"

[ELECTRIC CRACKLES]

"UUOOOHHHH…!"

""Wha—""

Both combatants were startled by my action.

What I actually did is—

I move with agility surpassing my own capabilities.

[CLANG]

Nietono no Shana in my hands forces the brunette man to block.

"Shirou, you—"

"I'm not letting you fight alone!"

"Pity… Such horrible imitation can never stand a chance against my Demonbrand."

[Glass break]

?

A single swipe from the man's blade, my 'projected' weapon was destroyed.

…

But it was enough.

I was only a decoy.

"What…?"

[CLANG]

Once again, the Tomogara had to block an attack.

This time, it is from Percy.

The masked man is in horrible state.

"You're not dead yet?" The man in blue navy jacket says.

The man in question responds with a smirk.

A part of his mask is broken.

Now, I can perceive Percy's scent; a powerful scent of incense.

[CLANG, CLANG, CLANG]

"Emiya Shirou, take the girl away. I shall delay this monstrosity."

The wavy haired man says as he trades blows with the Tomogara.

"I have decided to kill that girl. I won't rest until she is dead!"

The brunette man suddenly leaps backward.

[Heart thumping]

I turn my back against the two.

Ignoring the clash behind me, I scoop up the wounded girl.

"Shi-Shirou…!?"

"Percy, don't you die on me!"

I yell as I run away with Shana on my arms.

"You can count on that, Emiya!"

…

With a heavy heart, I run.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! I need to finish him!"

The girl struggles in my princess cradle.

She starts hitting me with her free hand.

Her other hand is occupied with Nietono no Shana.

However, she is so weak…

Unlike the strength that she used to display, I can easily resist her beating.

"Lesson one: Consider retreating while forming a plan. Fighting straight on isn't always the answer." I quote.

The crimson haired girl let out a gasp.

I smile softly at her.

"Isn't that right, _shishou_?"

Shana averts her face sheepishly.

…

Percy, I'm sorry for doing this.

If we have another chance to speak again, I'll apologize properly.

I resume running without looking back.

/***Interlude***/

[CLANG, CLANG, CLANG]

Two-meter o'dachi meets two-meter pole arm.

Two distinct weapons wield by two looming men.

[CLANG]

Their weapons interlocked.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn tail. I thought my last move scared you."

The brunette man with glowing blue eyes says with intent to ridicule.

The jacket he adorned is tattered beyond repair… by normal standards.

Abruptly, the ragged clothing was restored to its former glory.

Right now, the man who looks in his early twenties is smirking.

His body is no longer wounded.

Not even a scratch present…

"What are you? How did your wound healed? I struck you with Harpe!"

The opponent to inhuman brunette yells out of frustration.

His mask has begin crumbling, revealing a part of his face.

"Oh…? If you were wondering about that, I simply dispose of those body parts."

[CLANG]

Their deadlock ends with both of them leaping away.

The two men stand about thirty meters apart.

"Dispose the body parts…?" The wavy haired masked man tilts his head.

Smirking to his foe, the Tomogara grips his o'dachi tighter.

"If I can grant people's wishes, I can easily replace a body part or two. Yesterday, I created a human heart in a hospital."

"…"

The masked man can only stare blankly at his opponent.

It is true that nothing can heal from a wound caused by Harpe.

However, it is a different story if the whole body part was disposed.

"I see… There's no way I can win against you." He comes to a conclusion.

The weapon in his arms disappears.

"Hmm…? You're giving up already?" His opponent muses aloud.

Percy remains hushed.

"That's great! Now, I can hunt that girl."

Placing the katana on his shoulder, the Tomogara walks pass Percy.

"Don't get so cocky." The wavy haired man mutters.

"Wha—"

Before he could say anything else, the Tomogara turns into stone.

" _Kibisis: Head of Medusa_ "

Quietly, Percy closes the pouch.

It was something he loathed to use.

No matter how powerful his opponent, nothing can survive the Eye of Gorgon.

Once, he used it against a Hydra.

"Ironic… I had to rely on her head again." He mutters.

[Stone crackle]

With a smirk, he smashes the statue with his own fist.

The katana-shaped Hougu falls down from the stone's grasps.

"That will teach you a lesson."

"And it was a wonderful lesson."

Stammered by the sudden acknowledgment, Percy re-summons Harpe.

[SPLAT]

"KUOH…!?"

Before he could fully react, he was sent flying to a wall.

And he was plastered there.

A nameless spear is holding him in that place.

His stomach was impaled.

Gripping the spear, he attempts to pull it out.

Nevertheless, he can't.

 _*cough, cough*_

Percy coughs out blood, as he struggles to haul the spear from his stomach.

"I was lucky. That was one scary _Hougu_. I'm not sure if I can survive that directly."

The Tomogara shows up casually and walks towards the broken statue.

Nonchalantly, he recollects Demonbrand.

"Wha-what are you…?" Percy croaks weakly.

The brunette 'man' turns toward him with a blank face.

"I don't know. I want to know that myself."

The wavy haired man can only cough at his reaction.

"You won't die from that kind of attack, would you? You should hang around there for awhile. I'm going to hunt that girl."

Once again, the Tomogara walks away casually.

Gritting his teeth, Percy channels his strength to his arms.

"Dammit…!"

[SPLAT, CLANG]

He tosses away the bloody spear once he's free.

However, his foe was long gone.

His mask crumbles completely, displaying his handsome face to the world.

Nonetheless, it was marred with a scowl.

"Tch… I guess you'll have to die, Shana-kun."

He kneels down from the brunt of his wounds.

/***scene break***/

(Shirou's point of view)

Right now, we're hiding inside a convenient store.

Shana is resting by lying down while I guard the entrance.

In my hand, a reinforced metal rod is present.

"Shirou."

The red haired girl calls out to me.

"What is it? Did the wounds ache again?" I ask without looking at her.

Earlier, she refuses to let me help treating those wounds.

She claimed that the wounds will heal even without treatment.

"Look at me when I'm talking." The girl demands.

I turn around, but occasionally look forward.

?

Shana is sitting with her back against a wall, and her legs sprawl.

However, her torn clothes are no longer tattered.

"My wounds are almost healed. No… that doesn't matter." She averts her glance downward.

…

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?"

The girl remains silent.

…

"Hey, Shana. Take care of yourself. I don't like seeing you getting hurt."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I know what I'm doing."

…

I grit my teeth out of frustration.

I don't like it…

She doesn't care if she got injured.

She only cares to defeat her enemies, since it is her duty.

…

Is that all I can do?

Gritting my teeth while feeling helpless?

"Earlier, you did something outstanding." She suddenly mutters.

?

"How did you do it? How did you recreate Nietono no Shana?" She questions me.

…

I stare at the surrounding again.

…

It looks like the course is clear… for now.

[Sigh]

With a sigh, I make my way to her side.

I slump down and take a seat beside the crimson haired girl.

"It's a type of mage craft." I tell her nonchalantly.

Instead of inquiring, Shana remains unspoken.

However, her eyes are clearly demanding explanation.

"Truthfully, Reinforcement isn't the first mage craft I learn from Kiritsugu. There's another one; Projection mage craft."

The girl nods as acknowledgement.

"Different from Reinforcement, Projection is a mage craft that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of magical energy. It is also known as Gradation Air."

I glance at her face again.

A thoughtful expression is present.

"That's a very convenient spell; an ability to recreate Hougu from 'nothingness'." She muses.

…

?

Huh?

I can't feel my left arm…

I try moving it and forming a fist.

…

My left hand is shaking for no apparent reason.

" **What's the matter, Emiya Shirou?** "

Alastor speaks for the first time of the day.

"It's nothing. My arm feels a bit numb."

I clench and unclench my left fist several times.

"I see… It came with a cost, huh?" Shana suddenly says.

?

Abruptly, she stands up straight.

"How many times have you utilized Projection?" She questions me.

…

"It has been two years since my last Tracing. Earlier was the first time I employ Projection in actual combat."

"Tracing…?" Shana tilts her head.

"Oh… It's just a name I came out for my Projection. I figure it would be appropriate to call it that since my aria is 'Trace On'." I explain while scratching my cheek.

The crimson haired girl folds her arm.

…

"Shana, I think you shouldn't move around so frequently. You were badly injured."

The girl snorts as a response.

"Right now I can pull out a decent fight against a mob of _Rinne_ s. My wounds are not fully healed but it won't hinder me in combat." She claims.

…

I try standing up.

?

Unexpectedly, I flop down to the floor.

…

What is going on?

"Here. Let me help you."

The girl offers her hand to help me stand up.

I accept her aid and promptly get up.

…

What a soft palm…

"You might need some time to get use with that spell. Your body was surprised from the shock of it." She suddenly says.

?

"What do you mean?"

Shana grabs my left wrist and inspects it.

"The flows of Power of Existence are inconsistent. Some of them were completely astray from their usual routes."

[Heart thumping]

…

"It left unattended, it might take years before you can use 'Tracing' again. I'll stabilize it for you."

!

Abruptly, the left side of my body feels hotter.

"There… You should able to use your arm normally." She let go of my wrist.

?

I clench and unclench my fist to test it.

Ah, she's right.

I can feel my arm again.

Shana has a satisfied expression on her face.

Then, her expression morphs into a thoughtful one.

"Shirou, do you think you can pull 'it' out again?" She inquires.

?

"Pull 'what'?"

"I'm talking about Tracing Nietono no Shana." She says while placing her right arm on her hip.

…

"I don't know… My mind was messed up at that time."

The girl folds her arm.

"Here I thought we can surprise the Tomogara using your Tracing… I need a better plan."

She resumes musing aloud.

…

"Shana, I've been wondering… Who was that? You told me that wasn't the Hunter."

A serious expression is displayed on the crimson haired girl's face.

"I don't know… I could guess his identity if the colour of his flame was different. But his flame was _blue_."

?

"What do you mean?"

"Crimson Denizens (Tomogara) and Flame Hazes have a spectrum of colours for their flames. Each colour is a signature of their true identity. For example, my contract with Alastor provides me with his signature _crimson flame_. No one else would possess the same colour of flame unless he or she made a contract with Alastor." The girl elaborates her terminology.

…

I remain silent to listen.

"The Hunter, the one we're hunting possesses _white flame_ as his signature. But our current foe has _blue flame_. I find this very odd."

?

"What's so odd about _blue flame_?"

Shana unfolds her arm and stares at my eyes directly.

" _Blue flame_ is the colour to signify humanity."

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shirou's POV]

Case 01: A strange smell (solved)

It was that man after all. The smell was comparable to lavender.

Case 02: Girls seem to emit scents (solved)

They were magi. Shana told me that I have the ability to sniff out unnatural abilities. Apparently, Tohsaka is a magus. But, does that mean Reiroukan, Sajyou and Sakura are magi as well?

Case 03: Impossible Explosion (solved)

Fuji-nee was the one behind the explosion. I should have guessed it earlier... All this supernatural stuff is getting to me. The true cause of the explosion was something mundane.

Case 04: Mysterious masked man (updated)

We left the man behind as we retreated. It's probably the last time we'll meet him.

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shana's POV]

Main Objective: Hunt the Hunter

...

Side Objectives:

#1: Second Tomogara (updated)

Flame of humanity... How can a Tomogara possess such a colour?

#2: Shirou's sense of smell

I had enlightened him regarding this.

#3: Sudden Restoration

Out of blue, Shirou's house is restored. I sense a faint trail of Power of Existence from the site. The signature is almost similar to the Tomogara I'm currently fighting.

* * *

[Author's note]

Sorry about the delay guys. I'm not feeling well lately. There's chance I might rest for a week or two before writing the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 09

[Author's note]

I actually posted this chapter on the 3rd May. Somehow, the update notification didn't inform you guys. Luckily, someone enlightened me that there were no notifications but the chapters were up. So, I'm re-uploading them. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 09: The changing worlds

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Hold on a sec… What do you mean by that?" I inquire.

The crimson haired girl places her left arm on her hip.

"To put it simply; that Tomogara has the same signature as humans. I haven't seen anything like this before." Shana claims with a thoughtful face.

…

"But… what does that mean? Did he ate a large number of people and change his flame colour?"

"That is impossible." Shana suddenly interjects.

[Sigh]

The girl lets out a sigh, trying to calm down.

"Listen Shirou; as I mention earlier, each Crimson Denizens and Crimson Lords have definitive colour coding. No matter how powerful a Tomogara is, it cannot change its flame colour."

…

"Are you certain that it was the same spectrum as human?"

The girl narrows her eyes after hearing that statement.

"Are you suggesting that my eyes were wrong?"

!

"No, no, no, no…! What I meant is; there are several colour spectrums that resemble blue. There's aquamarine. And there's azure blue." I stumble to save myself from her wrath.

[Sigh]

The girl lets out another sigh.

"I had a good view after slashing his body. It was azure blue; the very same colour as you when I cut you into two."

…

"Alastor, don't you have anything to say?"

" **I am afraid I cannot offer anything. This is the first time I met a Tomogara with such flame."**

…

"Hey Shana, do we… have to fight this one?"

The girl tilts her head at my strange question.

"What do you mean?"

…

"Earlier, he wasn't the one who initiated the battle. I did tell you to apprehend him… but I mean… he stalks on people. That's not a good habit."

The girl folds her arm, waiting for me to complete my argument.

A blank face is apparent.

"But, he didn't attack people. We attacked him. Don't you think it's kinda unfair for us to sentence him to death?"

The girl averts her face to the side.

She retains her blank face, which is something I don't see very often.

"You have a point." She utters.

…

"Then, why—"

"But if I don't put him down, your world will be destroyed."

?

"Yes, it is unfair to destroy him when he barely does anything to the humans. However, his very existence creates 'distortions'. We, Flame Hazes, exist solely to mend these 'distortions' using any way possible."

…

I remain quiet in order to listen to her explanation.

"That Tomogara trigger small 'distortions' with each movement he made. A bigger 'distortion' occurs if he casts a spell. That's why I need to put him down before it's too late."

…

"Shana, what is this 'distortion'?"

The crimson haired girl closes her eyes, probably getting tired of my questions.

"I guess you have the right to know what's going on." She mutters.

…

Shana reopens her eyes and unfolds her arms.

She stares directly to my eyes, telling me to pay attention.

"Your world, specifically this city, is undergoing Dimensional Rift."

…

?

"Huh…?"

"Simply said; your city is no longer in Gaia. It's somewhere between the boundary of multiple worlds."

"That's…"

We're no longer inside Gaia…?

"I'm afraid this is our fault. Our arrival in this world is creating havoc for Gaia's balance." Shana suddenly claims with a sad face.

?

"What…?"

The girl recomposes herself and takes a few steps away from me.

She walks toward the entrance of the convenience store and glances upward the sky.

"Do you remember the girl you met on the day we first met?"

?

"The girl I met when we first met?"

She couldn't mean Kanzaki, could she?

"The girl with pink hair tied in long twin tails." Shana points out.

…

I nod, acknowledging her statement.

I did meet Kanzaki on the same day I met Shana.

"At first, I thought she was something with unique moniker. It turns out she only has a different signature from the people of this plane."

?

"What—"

"She's an alien from different dimension. No… that's not the correct word. She's human… but she came from an alien universe."

?

"Wait… Kanzaki wasn't someone from my world?"

Shana nods.

…

I rest my back against the wall from the sheer tiredness.

I cover my forehead with my hand, trying to figure out the logic behind all this.

?

Wait a sec…

"Shana, how can you tell us apart? I mean, everyone looks the same to me. Even Percy and that Tomogara from earlier look human."

The crimson haired girl palms her face.

"Shirou, could you stop asking stupid questions? If you can tell them apart, what makes me any different?"

?

I can tell—

Oh, right…

It's my sense of smell.

But Kanzaki didn't emit any strange scent…

"I know that look on your face. You're going to ask another idiotic question." The girl deadpans.

"I'm sorry if this annoys you but… how can you tell human apart from different human? I mean, I couldn't. I meet the girl personally."

Once again, the girl folds her arms and fixates her stare at me.

"There is a simple answer to that; your Circuits weren't activated at the time. At the same time, your nose couldn't pick up magical signatures."

Oh, that makes sense…

…

"I'm sorry for getting off topic. About earlier… you said Fuyuki is no longer in Gaia."

She averts her glance towards the outside of the convenience store.

"I was careless… This world wasn't meant to receive anyone from alternate universes. The laws and rules are too distinct for them to conjoin."

?

"As an act of survival, Gaia ejected this specific city in order to preserve its balance." Shana concludes her statement.

!

"Wait… Why would Gaia do that? I mean, there got to be guardians or someone maintaining the balance like Flame Haze's equivalent."

The girl turns around and faces me.

"That I do not know. The mechanics of Gaia are foreign to me. Perhaps it is less burdening to let go of something than preserving a dying breed."

?

"I'll put this into an analogy. For example, you are growing a fruit tree. And that tree requires proper caring in order for it to bear bountiful harvests." The girl starts her analogy.

It's easy to imagine such tree.

"However, one of its branches is infested with woodworms. What's the best way to handle it?" She questions me.

…

"By cutting it off…"

"Exactly… This is what Gaia trying to do with Fuyuki."

…

?

"Wait a sec… You said 'trying'."

The girl nods with a smile on her face.

"Your perception is commendable. Yes, I did say 'trying'. Your world has not been entirely discarded by Gaia."

…

Why would Gaia discard Fuyuki in the first place?

What does the Tomogara in question—

…

"I think I can piece it together now." I conclude.

I still don't know what are these 'distortions' thingy.

But I can fairly comprehend the situation.

'Distortion' is something that can harm the world's balance.

With each 'distortion', the balance will go completely astray.

In order to preserve its balance, Gaia decides to take drastic action; that is by removing the source of 'distortions'.

Even if Gaia tried to preserve Fuyuki by using pesticides (Guardians), the woodworm (Tomogara) might survive and cause greater problems when it strikes again.

I already know there are two _Tomogara_ s lurking in Fuyuki.

You destroy one of them, the other one might escape.

?

"I don't get it… If we defeat this Tomogara, what will the Hunter do? Will he run off to another city?"

The girl places her left arm on her hip and smiles wickedly.

"That's where Gaia comes in. This entire 'city ejection' business is Gaia's personal assistance to prevent the _Tomogara_ s from escaping to other city."

…

I see…

So, Gaia is helping Shana.

Suddenly, the girl's face turns blank again and she relaxes her arms.

"I would appreciate it if Gaia stops forcing me to disappear."

?

"Never mind… So, do you understand why I need to kill this Tomogara?" She questions me.

…

"Not exactly… Couldn't we talk to him and tell him to stop causing 'distortions'?"

Shana palms her face… loudly.

"Do you know how much… I want to kick you right now?" The girl says with trembling voice.

!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…! I mean it's logical to find a peaceful solution before going full on action! We don't need to kill him if he didn't cause any problem, right?"

[SIGH]

The girl lets out a very loud sigh.

"Haven't you been listening? He causes 'distortions' simply by moving a part of his body. It's not a matter of he did intentionally or not on purpose. He is a 'parasite'."

…

"Unlike other _Tomogara_ s I have met, this one is unique. Every movement, every word and every gesture… all of them causes 'distortions'. It's hard to believe but he can easily trigger a Storm if he chooses to perform rapid spell casting." She says with disbelieving tone.

?

"Storm...?"

"The very phenomena every Flame Haze resolved to prevent." The girl deadpans.

…

What does a storm has anything to do with all this?

"Before you ask anything dim-witted, I'm going to point out; it's not a normal storm. It is a Storm in the Abyss." Shana states while gesturing her right hand.

?

"I'm too tired to explain… Let's just say if a Storm occur in the realm of Abyss, every world known to us will be destroyed. That also includes that twin tailed girl's and mine."

!

"But—"

"It doesn't make sense. But you'll have to make do with that." Shana says with a sharp tone.

She seems alerted by something…

!

There's a man with blue navy jacket is walking towards us, carrying an o'dachi on his shoulder.

A smirk is visible and he takes his steps with leisure.

"A cocky one…" Shana mutters.

She flips her cloak and pulls out Nietono no Shana.

"Shirou, hide." The girl says, shortly.

"What…!? Don't tell me you're going to fight him alone! You can't beat him!"

The girl gives me a glare.

"I've been doing this for three years and I've been doing it alone. No matter how strong my opponent, I will put him down. Now is not any different."

She averts her glance and grips the handle of her sword with both hands.

…

She's right…

Before she met me, she had been fighting numerous enemies.

An endless fighting…

I watch the girl exits the convenient store.

Suddenly, the Tomogara puts down his o'dachi.

"Hey guys… Before we start killing each other, how about a little talk?"

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Unknown's point of view)

"Hmm…? Tohsaka is absent? Did she inform anybody of her reasoning behind this absence?"

A stern man asks to the entire class.

[Indistinct mumbling]

…

Suddenly, someone raises her hand.

"She didn't notify anyone, Kuzuki- _sensei_." A brunette girl reports to the teacher.

The bespectacled man nods.

"I see… Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Mitsuzuri."

…

Even Tohsaka Rin is skipping school…

I wonder what the occasion is.

"Hey, Hakunon…"

Someone suddenly whispers to me.

It was a girl with red hair.

She's been sitting next to me since the first day.

"Yes…?"

"You'd think Tohsaka might have some family problem?" My classmate asks me.

Her amber eyes sparkle, comparable to a kitten seeing a toy.

"Gudako, it's not good to poke your nose in someone's privacy."

The girl makes an annoyed expression.

"Stop calling me that! I told you my name is Ritsuka! Fujimaru Ritsuka!"

"Fujimaru..."

And she got called out by Mister Kuzuki…

* * *

/~after homeroom~/

* * *

"Hakunon… you're so cruel…" The red haired girl besides me cries comically.

"I didn't do anything. You were the one screaming your name." I say nonchalantly.

"That's because you keep calling me 'Gudako'…!" She retorts.

"Why not…? It's your in-game nickname. You kept calling me Hakunon."

"But Hakunon sounds so cute... and it's closer to your real name. Using 'Gudako' IRL—"

The girl lazes her chin on the table.

"Sounds lame…" She finally adds with bored expression.

…

[Sigh]

"What's that supposed to mean? Why did you sigh?" She questions me.

"I'm tired with your antics…"

"What do you mean 'you're tired with my antics'? It's only been four days since we became classmates in high school." She asks me with lazed expression.

Her chin is still on top of the table.

"You keep saying everything is boring. You didn't even participate in the PE activity."

"PE is for chumps. I prefer intellectual games. Like NDS or Game Boy Advance." She says with watering mouth.

…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHUMPS, YOU CHUMPS!?"

Another girl enters the fray.

It is a girl with black hair.

She had her hair cut short.

Her skin is a bit tanned, probably from all those running she's been doing.

Her name is—

"What is it, Panther of Fuyuki? Go bother someone else…" Gudako responds lazily.

"HAHAHA…! So, you do know my nickname! It is I, Makidera Kaede! I will be the next Track and Field President!"

…

Yep, it's Maki, the class clown.

She proclaimed herself to be a 'panther'.

A panther supposedly is a fast runner.

Hence the result is the self-proclaimed nickname.

Why panther and not cheetah?

Maki's skin got tanned from sun exposure.

I heard from her friends that she was actually fair skinned before she got into running.

Now that she's tanned, she believes her tan skin need a symbol.

The only animal that has black fur and run very fast is a panther.

Thus, Maki choose it as her title.

"Yeah, yeah… Go bother someone else." Gudako proceeds to rest her head on the table.

[Table slam]

"Don't take PE for granted, Fujimaru Ritsuka!" The girl slams her table.

An annoyed expression is now apparent on Gudako's face.

"The sweat of youth… We must shed it together! You mustn't laze around with those abominable consoles!"

Gudako twitches.

"Those consoles are the ban of youth! Because of them, many of our people are getting lazy. They refuse to exercise! They would laze around in their room, spending hours on useless gadgets!"

I saw another noticeable twitch from Gudako.

"If we let this be, our generation will become _Hikki_ s. Therefore, we should dispose those consoles! We should focus on becoming athletes! Or maybe salary folks…!"

…

Certainly, that's not my goal in life…

By the way, Gudako is currently—

"Shut your trap."

"GUOH…!?"

The red haired girl turns comical and strangles the tanned girl.

"What is it with you and running? Don't spout your nonsense at me."

The girl keeps shaking the lifeless 'panther' with comical face.

…

[Sigh]

I sigh.

I'm getting tired of her senseless violence.

Every time anyone pisses her, she'll straight up strangle them.

"By the way, Hakunon—"

Gudako simply lets go of her prey.

[THUD]

"GUEK…!"

I stare at the 'dead' Maki.

"Could you stop labelling me as Gudako in your monologue? It's pretty clear from your face." She says with hint of annoyance.

I shake my head.

"Nope… You're Gudako to me."

"Come on…! I got a real name!" She retorts.

Maybe I'll stop calling her Gudako if she stops fondling my breasts every time she got a chance.

[Squish]

…

"Did they got bigger again? Wow Hakunon, you're on a fast growth."

…

You're Gudako to me forever…

"Hello class, how's everybo—

[CRASH]

And Fujimura Taiga crashes into the class dramatically.

[Sigh]

It's just like any other day…

"Gudako, you can let go of me now."

"Eh…? But, they feel so great."

* * *

/~after school~/

* * *

"I wonder how Reiroukan's breasts would feel…"

The girl besides me makes perverted hand gestures.

"If somehow you were killed, I won't come to your funeral." I say to her.

The amber eyed girl pretends to be shocked.

"Come on, Hakunon. I don't think Reiroukan would kill me for groping her breasts." Gudako says with a cheerful face.

…

"Suit yourself... I heard bad rumours from middle school. They say Reiroukan killed dogs on daily basis."

The amber eyed girl tilts her head.

"She killed dogs…? Man… what a bad taste. I like dogs." She folds her arm.

…

"But it's just a rumour. I hope it wasn't true."

!

[Thud]

Suddenly, I bump against someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kishinami-san."

The one I bumped bows at me.

"No… I wasn't looking when I was walking. You don't need to apologize, Sajyou-san." I tell her.

The bespectacled girl nods with a blank face.

…

"Are you heading home, Sajyou? Do you want to walk with us?" Gudako offers to the brunette girl.

"Eh…? You want to walk with me?" Sajyou Ayaka tilts her head.

"Sure, why not? Our homes are in the same direction." The amber eyed girl claims.

I nod to affirm Gudako's claim.

"Are you sure? You won't be disgusted with me?" The blue eyed girl says.

?

What kind of question is that?

"Why would we be disgusted by you?" My red haired classmate asks.

Sajyou Ayaka begins fidgeting with her fingers.

…

"It is okay, Ayaka. We won't ridicule you. Gudako is the one we should feel disgusted with." I say to her with a smile.

"Yep, yep…! I'm the one who should be— HEY…!?" The perverted girl finally realizes my joke.

The brunette girl covers her mouth, preventing me from seeing her smile.

I could hear a soft giggle.

"There you go. I manage to make Ayaka laugh." I say triumphantly.

Suddenly, the girl let out a gasp.

"You… you're calling me by my first name." The blue eyed girl says with a surprised face.

I nod.

"I have always been watching you. You were always staring outside during class. Aside from Himuro-san and Mitsuzuri-san, you don't talk to other people."

Ayaka lowers her head, preventing me from seeing her face again.

"Oya, oya…? What do we have here? A female Casanova…?" Gudako interjects.

…

[Bonk]

Out of frustration, I knock her head.

"By the way, you can call me Hakuno." I tell the brunette girl.

…

Technically, I'm a brunette girl too…

Finally, Ayaka reveals her face again.

It was brimming with a smile.

"Yes, Hakuno-san…!"

I nod.

"You can call me Ritsuka. Please don't call me by that stupid nickname 'Gudako'." The red haired girl adds while still holding her throbbing head.

The bespectacled girl responds with a nod.

"Let's make some pit stops before going home." I suggest to the two girls.

"Sounds boring… I want to go straight home and play with my NDS." Gudako responds to my suggestion.

…

Out of frustration, I pinch both sides of her cheeks.

"I'm _sowwy_ , I'm _sowwy_ , I'm _sowwy_ …!" She flails her hands while begging to free herself.

"What kind of place are we going?" The blue eyed girl inquires.

I let go of my prey and let her fall to the ground.

"How about that peach bun stall by the park…? I heard the stall opens until dusk."

"Sure, sure… Just don't pinch my fluffy cheeks again…" Gudako rises from her 'death'.

* * *

/~somewhere outside the school, early evening~/

* * *

The three of us walk under the reddish sky.

It was a casual stroll with two of my classmates.

Each of us carries our school bags in different fashion.

Gudako carries hers with both hands, placing it behind her head.

Ayaka holds her bag like a normal Japanese female student.

As for me, I'm balancing my bag on my head.

"Um…" The bespectacled girl utters with slightly confused face.

She's probably had something to say about me.

"Leave Hakunon be. She likes to do weird stuff from time to time." Gudako comments on my eccentricity.

"I-I see…" The blue eyed girl stares at me with bewildered expression.

…

[Sigh]

I remove the bag from my head.

"I don't usually do this stuff around people." I claim.

"Yeah… Hakunon usually does it when nobody sees her. By sheer accident, I found out her hobby in primary school." The red haired girl says nonchalantly.

Ayaka puts on her thoughtful face.

"The two of you were childhood friends?" The brunette girl inquires.

I nod.

"But this is the first time we became classmates. Gudako hasn't change a bit."

"So says the plain looking girl. On the outside, she looks like a normal teenager. But truthfully, she's a closet game otaku. She's not that different from me." The amber eyed girl claims.

Ayaka tilts her head.

"A game otaku…?"

…

"You don't know what a 'game otaku' is?" Gudako questions her.

The bespectacled girl nods slowly.

[Sigh]

My childhood friend lets out a sigh.

"Let's just say we're video game enthusiasts. We keep up with the current trend involving gaming, talk about gaming, collecting video games, and of course, gaming." Gudako simplifies the whole premise.

Ayaka replies with a nod.

"That sounds like a friendly hobby." She muses to herself.

?

What's so friendly about gaming?

Every day, Gudako and I would throw insults at each other when ever one of us fails to provide proper support.

…

Or maybe it's exclusive to us…

"By the way, do you have any hobby, Ayaka?"

"Eh…? Me…? Well…" The bespectacled girl struggles to find the right words.

…

"Come to think of it, I often see pigeons flying out from your house compound." Gudako suddenly interjects.

"Eh…?" Ayaka tilts her head.

"We lived somewhere nearby, girl. Of course, we caught glimpses of those." The red haired girl deadpans.

"Well… I…"

?

"Pigeons…?" I muse.

There's an unbelievable amount of pigeons flying over our residence.

Sometimes, I had to take precaution before venturing outdoors.

You know… since pigeons like to do 'carpet bombing'.

"Don't tell me… You breed those pigeons…!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!" The bespectacled girl bows and apologizes multiple times.

…

That's certainly… an interesting hobby.

Now, if only those pigeons stop 'bombarding' us whenever we poke our heads outside…

[Sigh]

"Hey Ayaka, if you don't mind me asking… why did you breed pigeons for a hobby?"

"Eh…?" The girl raises her head with confused face.

"Yeah, I was wondering about the same question. Why pigeons? Don't you ever get sick of cleaning their droppings?" Gudako joins the questioning session.

"Well I…"

…

"I think we shouldn't pressure Ayaka with our questions. Maybe she had the same reason as us. We like games, while Ayaka prefer pigeons."

The red haired girl turns around and faces me.

She has a bored expression on her face.

"You… Could you stop being such a goodie-two-shoe? I didn't play games just because I like games. I play games because I had you."

?

[Sigh]

Gudako lets out a sigh.

"You see Hakunon, sometimes there's more to it than just a simple hobby. Games aren't fun unless you have fun playing them. I would have quit gaming if you didn't exist." She says with serious expression.

…

"So you're saying I'm a bad influence?"

"That's about it!" The girl declares with a cheeky smirk.

…

"Why you—"

"Pfft…"

Surprisingly, Ayaka finds our conversation hilarious.

"I'm glad you find it funny. Anyways, Hakunon is right. I shouldn't question your hobby. It's not a bad one." The red haired girl plays with her hair as she says that.

"Thank you, Hakuno-san, Ritsuka-san." The girl bows again.

?

"Ayaka, why are you thanking us?"

The girl shakes her head.

"No… I just feel like doing so. This is the first time I had actual conversation with friends."

…

Sajyou Ayaka… just how sad were your life!?

You had no friends before this!?

Gudako seem to have the same impression as I am.

Her face is clearly reflecting mine.

"O-okay…! It's time for us to set some rules." I declare.

"Eh…?" The bespectacled girl tilts her head out of confusion.

"Rule one; Ayaka must always head to school with us."

"Eh, eh…?" Confusion intensifies on her face.

"Rule two; Ayaka must always head back home with us."

"What…?"

"Rule three; Ayaka must spend her weekend with us."

"Wait a minute… I don't understand."

"Rule four; Ayaka must contact either Hakuno or Gudako whenever she's bored."

"Now, hold on a second! WHY AM I GUDAKO WHILE YOU'RE HAKUNO!?"

The red haired girl yells, startling the bespectacled girl.

"Well, that's because—"

"KUHAHAHAHA…!"

Abruptly, someone interrupted my line.

A blond man, probably in his early twenties, adorning black leather jacket, is standing before us.

[Heart thumping]

…

A mere sight of him set my heart anxious.

Something about that man is abnormal.

The fact that he's a foreigner is already making him suspicious.

Red eyes, comparable to Reiroukan's are staring at us, as if measuring our worth.

"Hakunon… Let's pretend we didn't see him." Gudako whispers to my ear.

I nod and I grab Ayaka's wrist.

The girl herself is frozen from uneasiness.

The three of us walk pass the blond man.

Luckily, he didn't do anything to stop us.

We resume walking without looking back.

* * *

/~at the park~/

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Gudako finally speaks after the long silence.

"I don't know… That's the third time this month. What's that foreigner doing, walking around in our city? Did he work here?"

Meanwhile, Ayaka is still quiet, probably from the shock of it.

That blond man… he was a frequent visitor in our neighbourhood.

I don't know why… but he always dawdles somewhere nearby Matou residence.

I wonder what his business is with the Matou…

"Hey Hakunon, you'd think he's stalking on someone?" Gudako suddenly concludes.

…

That's… a believable case.

"Ayaka." I call out to the bespectacled girl.

The girl remains frozen.

"Ayaka." I call out again.

"Eh…? Yes…?" She finally stammers out from her frozen state.

"Is everything alright?"

The girl nods.

However, her face is showing uncertainties.

…

Never mind…

"Let's forget about that foreigner and get those peach buns. I swear the stall is somewhere around here."

I scan the scenery, looking for the said stall.

Himuro told me that the buns were tasty for measly 100 yen.

Wait a sec…

Don't you think that's a little too cheap?

"Oi Hakunon, is that it?" Gudako points toward a stand.

If that wasn't the peach bun place, I don't know what is.

There's nothing else around here except the open park.

…

This is kinda creepy…

Why would anybody open a stand here?

Nobody wants to walk around this cursed place—

Oh wait… we're walking around here…

I palm my face.

"Hakunon… Couldn't you pick a shadier place to eat?" Gudako says to trigger me.

"How am I supposed to know? I thought the rumours were exaggerating."

But the rumours didn't exaggerate…

The park gives me the chill.

So this is where that 'fire' from eight years ago occurs…

?

For some reason, Ayaka seems surprised by something.

I try tracing her source of confusion.

Apparently, someone is buying peach buns from the said stall.

And he's wearing a red tuxedo… which looks out of place here.

The buyer was an elderly man with white hair and beard.

"If an old guy like that buys at place like this, that means the stall is safe!"Gudako concludes.

?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he must be a frequent visitor since he's old. And since he's old, that means the stall has been here for a long time." The girl concludes.

…

Gudako's logic always amuses me.

"Whatever… Let's just get our peach buns and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

/~after buying the buns~/

* * *

This is unexpected…

So, somehow the old man was feeling generous and decides to treat us.

And here we are sitting together with the eccentric elderly man, eating peach buns.

"Ladies, how was your day?" The man asks.

…

Is he… hitting on us?

"Normal." Gudako deadpans.

Meanwhile, Ayaka remains vigilant against the old man.

I could relate… the man is giving me the vibe.

He can't be an old pervert, can he?

"I see… I see… So, there's nothing interesting at school?" He attempts to keep the conversation going.

"Nope. Nothing. Nada." Gudako replies shortly.

"When is Sport's Day or the Cultural Festival? I would love to come to those events." The man says.

…

Sorry pops, we're only in the first week of school.

"Sorry pops, we're only in the first week of school." The amber eyed girl nonchalantly says while eating her peach bun.

…

Gudako and I had the same line of thought…

The aged man nods, retaining his amused face.

"Say, are you ladies free tonight?"

Oi, oi, you old geezer…

"I'm sorry to say, pops… but we're not interested with an old geezer." The red haired classmate of mine deadpans.

…

Fujimaru Ritsuka… you're one 'manly' girl.

Wait… that's a contradiction…

How can a girl be 'manly' when she's a girl?

How can you dodge an _undodgeable_ blow?

…

My head is all screwy…

"HAHAHAHA…!" The old man breaks into laughter.

Then, the man in red tuxedo stands up.

"I guess this old geezer should take a clue and leave." He says with hint of amusement.

I steal a glance at Ayaka.

Apparently, she still has this dazed look…

"A possibility where all of you lives under the same city… Oh, definitely a possibility I wish to observe. Alas, my presence here is only temporary."

?

What is he talking about?

"Sajyou-kun, you've guessed my true identity, haven't you?" He suddenly addresses the bespectacled girl.

The blue eyed girl merely nods, albeit looking nervous.

"W-why are you here, Zelretch-sama?"

Zelretch…?

That's a foreign name.

Since he looks so old, I couldn't discern his race.

"I am here because this is a new possibility. It is a possibility that may sprout more possibilities. I have observed over thousands of possibilities. Yet, this particular anomaly is very fresh." The aged man nods, keeping his smile on his face.

"Thousands of possibilities yet so redundant... How could I sworn, many times my name has been picked and used. Am I the source of entertainment and relinquishing ones boredom? How can there be thousands of possibilities yet most of them is the same thing!?"

?

Abruptly, the man's face contorts in rage.

"Holy Grail War… Oh how much I hated recurrence… For so many years, I've seen so many possibilities and most of them revolving around this particular event. I am getting sick of it." He adds.

"Even if an anomaly were to occur; a character from this particular universe were to be taken to an alien world… yet again, repetition is all I saw. Holy Grail War, a character losing his essence, evolving into mindless fighting machine that cares nothing but fight. He claims to have a goal… yet the goal is pointless as the character himself has no reason to pursue it."

The three of us; Ayaka, Gudako and I remain quiet as we listen to his preaching.

I don't know what the heck he is ranting about…

What's a Holy Grail War?

Is it some kind of PC game?

It sounds like a good name for an online game title.

"A story without a purpose is nothing but an endless plight. That is why most possibilities have no conclusion. It was a pointless quest. I wait and wait for the conclusion that I would cherish. Yet, it didn't come. Oh, how I loathed a wasted potential."

And the old man resumes ranting.

"Zelretch-san, I think you talk too much." Gudako suddenly interjects.

"Hahaha…! You, my girl, really understand how to make an old man laugh."

The aged man resumes chuckling.

"No matter… I do have a schedule to keep." He muses.

…

I finally realize that his eyes were red… almost comparable to blood.

Is it me or scary people got red eyes...?

"Kishinami-kun, Fujimaru-kun… Mind if I ask you a question?"

?

Wait a sec… how did he know our names?

We didn't introduce ourselves to him earlier…

"Do you believe in Magic?"

…

 _[Do you believe in magic?_

 _In a young girl's heart_

 _How the music can free her_

 _Whenever it starts_

 _And it's magic_

 _If the music is groovy_

 _It makes you feel happy like an old time movie…]_

Yep, that old song plays in my head.

Is that what he's trying to say?

"Nope." Gudako replies shortly.

"I see…" The man nods to himself.

…

I steal a glance at Ayaka.

For some reason, she's looking a bit hopeful…

[Thunderclap]

!

That's so sudden…!

Are you telling me it's about to rain?

The sky was clear until awhile ago.

"A storm…? Certainly the King of Heroes wouldn't just sit back and relax when his very life is threatened." The old man comments regarding the weather.

Why everything he spouted is so weird and cryptic?

Is there a meaning behind those ranting?

"If Fate allows it, we shall meet again. Let's hope our dear protagonists can deal with this upcoming crisis."

[Finger click]

In a blink of an eye, the old man disappears.

"Did he just… clicked his finger and vanish?" Gudako asks feeling a bit dumbfounded.

…

"Hakuno-san, Ritsuka-san…" The bespectacled girl suddenly calls out our names.

A determined look is undoubtedly on her face.

"Let's go home."

?

That's a weird suggestion…

"You know Ayaka, you just had to make it redundant... Of course we're heading home! It's about to rain!" The amber eyed girl says, trying to forget what she had seen.

The two of them starts walking while I follow suit.

Zelretch… is he telling us that Magic is real?

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shirou's POV]

Case 01: A strange smell (solved)

It was that man after all. The smell was comparable to lavender.

Case 02: Girls seem to emit scents (solved)

They were magi. Shana told me that I have the ability to sniff out unnatural abilities. Apparently, Tohsaka is a magus. But, does that mean Reiroukan, Sajyou and Sakura are magi as well?

Case 03: Impossible Explosion (solved)

Fuji-nee was the one behind the explosion. I should have guessed it earlier... All this supernatural stuff is getting to me. The true cause of the explosion was something mundane.

Case 04: Mysterious masked man (updated)

We left the man behind as we retreated. It's probably the last time we'll meet him.

Case 05: Dimensional Rift (new)

Shana told me that Fuyuki is somewhere in the boundary of worlds. Can we save Fuyuki city?

* * *

[Mysteries of Blazing Void - Shana's POV]

Main Objective: Hunt the Hunter

...

Side Objectives:

#1: Second Tomogara

Flame of humanity... How can a Tomogara possess such a colour?

#2: Shirou's sense of smell

I had enlightened him regarding this.

#3: Sudden Restoration

Out of blue, Shirou's house is restored. I sense a faint trail of Power of Existence from the site. The signature is almost similar to the Tomogara I'm currently fighting.

#4: Dimensional Rift (new)

...

* * *

[Author's note]

I'm back with a new chapter!

So, I've included Hakuno and Gudako into the main story...

Where the heck am I taking this story!?

Honestly, I was just spitballing but I think I can visualize the next plot.

Originally, I didn't plan to make the story more complicated than it is but then I thought, "why not?"

Anyways, Hakuno and Gudako scene is to reflect the outside world while Shana and Shirou stuck inside the Fuuzetsu.

Yeah, yeah, I know that the time and space were supposed to be frozen.

Just hang on and wait for the reveal, mm'kay?

On the other hand, I am sure some of you are going to complain about Zelretch.

It's freaking Zelretch!

Why is he not doing anything to help!?

My answer; for the sake of the plot.

In all seriousness, it is related to the plot.

I'll reveal it later.

Now, why did I decide to include Zelretch in the equation?

Why is he so pissed?

I have to admit that Zelretch's ranting is my personal opinion on today's fanfiction.

I imagine Zelretch to be some kind of omniscient guy with his Second Magic.

Supposedly, he can observe the parallel worlds for entertainment.

So, what will happen if all he had seen is the same crap all over again?

Even the most patient guy would get tired.

What's more, his existence is one of the more popular choice for dimensional crossing fics.

Here it is; one pissed Zelretch.

What the heck with the self-praise statement; "I am here because this is a new possibility. It is a possibility that may sprout more possibilities. I have observed over thousands of possibilities. Yet, this particular anomaly is very fresh"?

Let's just say, I can be narcissistic from time to time.

Some of you may argue that Zelretch has probably seen the probability because he's Zelretch.

Dude, what is he?

Some kind of god?

I prefer a powerful character with human flaw rather than a flawless character.

For example, Saitama.

He's powerful enough to defeat anything with a single punch.

Yet, he's not the best cook/gamer/tailor/etc in the world. (Unlike a certain red haired character from a fantasy series where the MC return from death)

So, in my story, Zelretch has seen many possibilities but not this one.

Heck, the only Fate Stay Night/ Shakugan no Shana Xover fic that I ever read is that one fic where Shana and Yuji ends up beating Shirou and Saber.

Well, enough ranting from me.

I'm sure many people have something to say to me after making such comment.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

If I'm not too lazy, we might see another chapter next week.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: He is Nameless (Mumei)

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"May I take your order?" A young man, probably in his early twenties inquires.

He's just doing his job as a waiter.

If only he knew that he was serving the most dangerous table in his whole life…

That is the table that consist of a black haired girl, a brunette man and me.

So, what's so dangerous about this situation?

Let's just say all of us, me included, are not humans.

Two of them just happened to hold the fate of this city in their hands.

"A bowl of white rice with smoked fish and vegetable casseroles." The brunette man tells him.

The man in blue navy jacket never once removes his gaze from his opponent.

Shana, no longer with her blazing hair, merely returns the favour and glares at him.

"How about you, miss?" The young man asks, unaware of the severity of this situation.

"She'll take anything sweet. Do you have any parfait?" I decide to interject.

The waiter nods.

"Give her a medium sized one. As for me, I'll have a glass of plain water." I tell the waiter.

The young man writes down our order and bows before walking away.

"You're not hungry, Shirou?" The man suddenly addresses me, acting as if we were close friends.

"Not really…"

Besides… the circumstances are too dire for me to bother with food.

I steal a glance at the girl beside me, trying to figure out her mood.

…

Shana retains her glare despite the brunette man's casual demeanour.

"So… Are you not going to ask how I know your name?" The Tomogara says as he relaxes himself on his seat.

?

Now that he mention it—

"How did you know me?"

"Easy—" he gestures his right hand.

"—the Fake Janitor… the Ally of Justice… You were the talk among the people in town." He claims.

…

How did my feats become well-known to _Tomogara_ s?

"By the way, you guys keep calling me a Tomogara. What the heck is a Tomogara?" The blue eyed man suddenly asks.

?

"Wait… You don't know you were a Tomogara?"

"Like I said; what's a Tomogara? Is it a race or something? No one ever called me that before… On second thought, nobody ever calls me anything." He mutters to himself.

Huh?

What is he talking about?

He didn't know he's a Tomogara.

At the same time, no one ever told him what he is…

I was wondering about Tomogara myself.

Shana already explained to me the basics regarding this specific creature.

I still don't know what they were and where did they come from.

Where exactly is the Crimson Realm?

"Here are your orders."

The waiter arrives with our food.

This whole time, Shana's eyes never wander elsewhere.

They were fixated on the Tomogara.

However, the moment the parfait hits the table, her eyes literally glitter.

…

The face that Shana makes when eating the parfait… I find it… cute.

"Dammit…! I really don't like you! Why are you so cute!?" The brunette man exclaims.

Nevertheless, the girl pays no heed for the Tomogara.

She resumes eating her dessert in bliss.

Hey, did you remember that Shana once said that this specific Tomogara can cause 'distortion' with a single gesture or spout a word?

Apparently, he can seal his abilities with one of his _Hougu_ s.

"Crazy girl… Attacking me all of a sudden and then pretend to act so cute… You are not fooling me!" The man yells again.

…

If he keeps doing that, the staffs will ask us to leave…

I need to find a way to shut him up.

"Hey—"

Wait a sec…

I don't know what to call him.

Does he have a name?

"What is it, Shirou?"

Luckily, the guy himself notices me.

"I was wondering what to call you. Do you have a name?"

Instead of answering me, he picks up his chopsticks with a blank face.

"Um… So, you don't want to tell me?"

"No… It's not because I don't want to tell you. It's because I don't have a name." The man claims.

?

"Mumei (No Name)." Shana suddenly interjects.

?

"We shall address him as Mumei for the time being. We still haven't figure out his true identity. His flame signature is clearly showing azure flame." The girl declares.

…

"Is that okay with you?" I ask the man.

He simply nods while eating his food.

…

?

"Shana, what do you mean 'his true identity'? Are you saying he's someone that you might know?"

The girl stops scooping her parfait and gives me a blank stare.

"Yes. If only I can contact the Outlaw…" The last part was in murmurs.

?

"Outlaw…?"

"It's an organisation that provides information and support to Flame Hazes throughout the world. Since this isn't my world, Outlaw is non-existent." The girl claims.

…

"Hey… Is it okay for us to talk about this in the public? I mean, it's kinda open."

[Sigh]

Shana lets out a sigh.

"Most people would just chalk it out as childish delusions." She deadpans.

…

I doubt chunnis would have an adult man in their group, talking about fantasy...

"Hey, Shirou… I had to ask; why are you not in school today?" Mumei decides to speak.

…

"There's an obvious reason; we had to fight you."

The brunette man nods with understanding face.

Wait a sec…

"Earlier, you claimed to stalk people as a hobby. Am I one of the people you stalked?"

"A ghost had to do what a ghost had to do. I had nothing else to do…. Hey, it rhymes." The man says with a friendly smile.

?

"A ghost…?" I croak.

I stare at the odd 'Tomogara'.

"Well, I thought I was a ghost. No human can perceive me unless I let them. That's why I was surprised when you noticed me. Though, I didn't expect to be attacked after that." The man claims.

…

"So, what's next? I am forbidden from removing this ring. Then, what? Should I live like normal people?" He displays the ring on his finger.

It was the very Hougu that restrict his power.

"Yes…unless you want the whole city vanishes because of your irresponsibility." The girl deadpans.

"How should I know I was causing trouble? I've existed for a long time! I saw people come and go. I observed a child from his youth until he grew old and die. I watched the place grew from a simple village to a bustling city! It's been an eternity for me!" Mumei claims.

…

He's that old?

He sure doesn't look that way…

"I only got the ability to communicate with people recently. So, I thought I should enjoy myself a little. I was surprised when I knew I had the power to grant wishes. So, I decide to use it for good. There are a few people that I liked, so I helped them out."

?

What did he mean he only got 'the ability to communicate recently'?

"Oh, I see… You were a newborn." Shana suddenly comments.

?

"A newborn…? What am I? Am I a baby?" The man inquires with confused face.

Similar to Mumei, I also find Shana's statement a bit strange.

I wonder what she means by it.

"To put it simply; yes, you are a baby. In terms of existence that is. Answer me; when did you acquire the ability to manifest?" The girl questions him.

…

Shana has a serious expression on her face.

However, I cannot take her seriously.

It's because… she got something on her cheek…

She already finished her parfait within less than a minute.

If she were to partake in a dessert eating competition, she might win the first place in terms of speed.

But honestly, no one can take her messy face seriously…

It's too damn cute!

Even Mumei is speechless from the sight.

"Oi… Why won't you answer me?" The girl asks with slightly annoyed tone.

Should I tell her?

She might maul me for embarrassing her…

"Damn you girl… My nemesis can't be this cute!" The brunette man yells, holding his head with both hands.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" The girl says, obliviously.

…

Dammit, I can't stand it…

I grab a tissue and prepare to meet my doom.

"Shana, look over here."

"Huh?"

I retain a blank face and motion my hand.

I wipe the stain on her face, fully aware how she would react.

The girl, surprised by my action, was unable to resist.

"There." I utter after completing the task.

Now, all I need to do… is to accept my punishment.

I close my eyes, preparing my mind and body… for the beating of a lifetime.

…

…

…

?

It… didn't come?

I reopen my eyes slowly, still feeling anxious.

…

Strangely, I was greeted with a sight of a blushing Shana.

"Um… am I dead?" I ask nobody in particular.

"YES EMIYA SHIROU, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Once again, I am baffled.

The voice yelling the statement wasn't someone I expect to be here at the moment.

It was—

!

Abruptly, I feel intense pain on my left ear.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Fuji-nee, let go of me!"

"HOW DARE YOU SKIP SCHOOL JUST TO GO ON A DATE!? YOU ARE SO GETTING IT, EMIYA SHIROU-KUN!"

A cartoon tiger displayed in the background of my mind.

My mind is always like this whenever Fuji-nee goes berserk.

Unfortunately, I am at the receiving end…

"Who the— what is this? A human ' _Tiger_ '…?" Mumei decides to interject.

The whole restaurant freezes the moment he mentions that specific English word.

Fujimura Taiga is famous throughout Fuyuki City.

Therefore, everyone knows the taboo word around her.

Nobody calls her a 'Tiger'.

"What did you say?" The woman in striped clothing turns to him, letting my ear go in the process.

I didn't realize the school is over…

I guess we were taking a long time in that bounded field.

?

Wait a sec…

I thought Shana's bounded field can freeze time and space…

Time flows while we were inside the field?

…

"Uh… human 'tiger' ( _Tora_ )…?" Mumei says, snapping me back to the present.

Apparently, he changed the word to Japanese.

However, it's already too late…

He had uttered the taboo word.

He will be eaten.

"THAT'S BASICALLY THE SAME THING!"

[TIGER ROAR]

"HOLY FREAKING TIGER…!?"

Those were the last words from the brunette man.

* * *

/***interlude***/

* * *

A bleeding man is struggling to walk his way to safety.

He takes the alley to avoid people from discovering him.

His tattered cloak was tainted with his blood.

In his left hand, there is a large fragment of the mask he once wore.

It's no longer usable.

"Dammit…" He curses.

A normal human would have die from such wound.

He had lost so much blood… yet he is still alive.

This is because he is not a human.

He's also not a Servant.

He claimed to be one, yet the truth is… he's not one.

He's not a Servant anymore.

"What a pathetic sight… I didn't expect you to fall so low, Perseus."

A blond man with blood red eyes appears.

He stands tall, looming over the limping man.

His dark leather jacket makes it harder to see him in the dark alley.

Such environment doesn't suit him.

He belongs in the open, where people could see and be amazed by his glory.

"Heh… I didn't expect the King of Heroes would grace me with his presence." The wavy haired man makes a snarky remark.

The blond man merely smirks, not offended by the remark.

The man he's facing is one of the people he considered as worthy.

Perseus is the son of Zeus, a demigod well-known for slaying the Gorgon Medusa.

He is favoured by the gods of Olympus; granted with five Noble Phantasms.

The King of Heroes loathes the gods, but he finds this man commendable.

Perseus was a man who able to impress the heartless gods.

Not even Hercules, the greatest of Greek heroes was able to please them all.

Ironically, Hercules is the younger brother to Perseus.

"Certainly, you didn't come here to chat. Do you need something from me?" The wounded man asks.

He plants his back to the wall, supporting him from flopping to the floor.

He doesn't wish to embarrass himself in front of the King.

After all, Perseus was a King himself in his previous lifetime.

"Your existence remains intriguing. However, the question I wish to be answered is a different matter completely. Why would you go so far for a selfish child?" The King inquires.

Gilgamesh had returned to the plane of existence for over eight years.

The man before him was the same.

Nevertheless, their circumstances were different.

The King was summoned as a Servant for the previous War.

On the other hand, Perseus was not summoned with intention for the said War.

He was summoned by an accident and became the 'eighth' Servant.

Due to the nature of his summoning, Perseus has no class.

"The decision is mine to make. I choose to serve her… and serving her is all I wish. I had a good life and that life was over. Now, I borrowed a boy's life. If not for him, I cannot exist."

Perseus flinches from the brunt of his wounds.

Slowly, his body shrinks.

His physical body is no longer that of Perseus.

He is now Matou Shinji, a teenage boy.

The wounds gradually shrivel and disappear.

The regeneration of a Servant is something to be amazed.

While Perseus is not a full Servant, he still posses such traits.

Nevertheless, the wounds weren't fully healed.

"Shinji will have to stay home for a while." The boy chuckles in Perseus's voice.

Half human, half Servant…

That is a Demi Servant.

If a demigod is human with traits of a deity, a Demi Servant is a human that has traits of a Servant.

"You baffled me, Perseus. Heeding commands from a self-interested woman…" The King utters with confusion.

"You may be the oldest king of humanity. You may claim you understand humanity. But humans are unpredictable. Isn't that right, King of Heroes? Technically, I'm not human. But you get what I mean, right?" The boy claims.

Gilgamesh simply smirks at his remark.

"Observing humans have always been my interest."

The blond man turns around, letting his back faces the wavy haired boy.

"Are you interfering, Gilgamesh?" The boy inquires.

Curiosity and anxiousness was in his tone.

He was curious, wanting to know what the King is planning to do with the chaos.

He is also anxious due to the King's might.

Perseus never fought Gilgamesh personally.

However, he knew how powerful the oldest king was.

There is a chance the King might caught a certain red head in the crossfire.

That would be counterproductive to Perseus's own agenda.

"Gaia is cutting this city off. I could easily escape this 'closed space'. But I find this city more precious than any other existing settlements." He replies.

Yes, Gilgamesh has grown fond of that city.

There is nothing special about Fuyuki, aside from a certain ritual.

The coastal view can be found elsewhere in other coastal cities.

Yet, the King of Heroes decided that the city worth keeping.

It can be said that Fuyuki was like his birthplace.

Fuyuki was his second birthplace to be exact.

"Only I can decide if a city worth discarding. The world is my garden and this city is a part of it. The 'gardener' is doing a horrible job. I will personally execute 'her'." The King declares.

He was referring to a specific guardian.

It's not a King's job to manage the garden.

However, a King can punish the gardener if he finds the result unacceptable.

Gilgamesh was aware of the aliens' presence.

He refrained from interfering so early since there was a 'gardener'.

He didn't expect his decision would cause a Dimensional Rift.

In a Rift, Age of Gods never ends.

Deities will start flocking over the city, looking for vessels.

He refuses to let this happen.

Once a deity found a vessel, there is no possible way to cancel the incarnation aside from killing the host.

Ironically, the goddess he loathed the most choose to incarnate somewhere near him.

The King was annoyed and pleased at the same time.

He was annoyed because she was incarnating.

He was pleased because he could end her life with his own hands.

"Now then… which sickle should I use? Which one would suit the head of a defective gardener?"

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

The sky is red, telling us it is dusk.

The road is bustling with people.

However, this scene is only temporary.

Soon the sky will darken and night will take place.

The street will be free from the crowd, since these people are heading home.

School folks, it doesn't matter if they were high schoolers, middle schoolers, or primary schooler, along with the working adults… all of them are scattered in the streets.

They were living their lives… unaware of the unspoken truth.

"Damn that freaking tiger woman… What is wrong with her?" A brunette man mutters.

A scowl is on his face, feeling annoyed from someone's sudden outrage.

He is sitting on a bench, by the playground.

It was the very park I saw him about a day ago.

Meanwhile, the black haired girl who I called Shana enjoys herself on a swing.

Although I described her as such, there were no indications that she was enjoying herself.

She retains a blank face as she swings herself.

I wonder what's on her mind.

"Are you certain that 'tiger' woman won't come back? She's too crazy for me." The blue eyed 'man' inquires.

"Fuji-nee doesn't like being called 'tiger'. She'll chew anyone alive if she hears it." I tell him.

"You don't need to tell me that… Having experienced it myself, I'd say she's a child." The man claims.

…

I can't say anything to defend Fuji-nee.

Throwing a fit when someone makes fun of your name is something a child would do.

Ironically, it came from someone whom Shana considered as a 'baby'.

…

Now that I remember... why did Shana call Mumei a 'baby'?

"Shirou." The girl calls out my name.

I turn to face her.

She is no longer on the said swing.

The girl wearing black overcoat makes her way to the bench.

"Hey you, make a place for me to sit." The girl demands to the Tomogara.

"Huh…? Why should I? I made this bench." He claims.

?

He did what?

"What did you just said?" Shana asks, with a dangerous tone.

"Huh? I made the bench?" Mumei replies, slightly questioning his statement.

[Sigh]

The girl lets out a sigh.

"Take off your ring and dissipate the bench… now." The girl demands.

"HUH…!? WHY!? I made it so people could sit and rest!" He argues.

"Tell me; did you build it like a human would? Or did you just created it from thin air?" The girl inquires.

"Why would I waste my time building that thing?" He questions her.

The girl merely gives him an annoyed glare.

"Look. I have the power to grant wishes. Making these stuffs—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just do as I say!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll get rid of it!"

The man removes himself from the bench and removes the ring on his finger.

[Click]

He clicks his finger and the bench disintegrate.

"There. Happy?" He asks with a snarky tone.

"Now put on your ring." The girl demands again.

Snorting, Mumei wears the Hougu on his right index finger.

"What is wrong with this girl? She's just as childish as that tiger woman from before. Demanding stuffs without explaining…" The man grumbles to himself, yet audible to me.

I think Shana could hear it as well.

The girl flicks her black overcoat and places her left hand on her hip.

"If you want an explanation, I can give you one." She claims.

The brunette man folds his arms, waiting for the Shana's justification.

"I keep telling you that your actions are causing Distortions. Do you even understand what's a Distortion is?" The girl says.

"Like heck I know. I've never heard of such phrase in my entire existence."

…

I wait for the girl to elaborate.

[Sigh]

Once again, Shana lets out a sigh.

"A Distortion usually occurs when a Tomogara, such as you, devours human for Power of Existence. Nevertheless, your case is very distinct. You have no need to devour humans."

"That's right. I don't eat people. I eat normal food… which I just started recently. Normally, I can't eat." He claims.

The girl has an amused face.

"Is that so? Truly an amazing discovery. Don't you think, Alastor?"

" **Indeed. What we have here is a Newborn.** "

?

Mumei is a Newborn?

"What the heck… Are you calling me a baby again? What part of me looks like a baby!? If anything, I look older than you by large comparison!" The 'man' claims.

Amusement intensifies on Shana's face.

"Yes, you do look older than Shirou and I. However, from your testimony, you claimed to gain physical manifestation recently. Therefore, you can't be older than a few days old."

?

Huh?

"I'm only… a few days old…?" Mumei questions the fact.

"Shana, what is a Tomogara in the first place?" I decide to ask.

"Didn't I tell you before? A Tomogara is a foreign creature from Crimson Realm." She deadpans.

…

"But Mumei is a Tomogara. Why couldn't he remember anything from that Realm? If he really is a Tomogara, shouldn't he know that he was one?"

[Sigh]

The black haired girl lets out a sigh.

"Fine… I'll elaborate."

She takes a deep breath.

Suddenly, a shocked expression appears on Shana's face.

"I realized that my statement was too general. The more accurate description would be a Manifestation."

?

"As Alastor stated, Mumei is a Newborn. I suppose I have no need to explain what a baby is."

"Hey, do we look that stupid to you? Of course we know what a baby is! Isn't that right, Shirou?" The brunette man claims while gesturing his hand.

I nod.

"…Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't interrupt when I'm talking!"

…

Nevertheless, our reaction seems to annoy her.

"Speaking of babies, do you know how babies are made?" Mumei suddenly changes the topic.

…

Is he serious…?

He's just going to get himself mauled.

"Now that you mention it… I have no idea… How do you make babies?" The black haired girl asks innocently.

…

Oh no…

"Oh, it's quite simple. First, you'll need a—"

"STOP IT SHINJI!"

[SMACK]

Out of reflex, I punch the brunette man.

However, instead of falling unconscious, the man stares blankly at me.

My fist remains stuck on his left cheek.

Confusion intensifies in the air.

"Shirou-kun, why did you hit me?" The man asks me.

…

"Did you consider that 'thing' as your friend (tomodachi)?" Shana concludes with slightly tilted head.

Apparently, she's also confused by my action.

I remove my fist silently.

Mumei simply rubs the place where I punched him with his left hand.

"Who the heck is Shinji?" The man questions me.

…

"'Stop it Shinji' is one of Shirou's battle cry whenever he executes his attack. Apparently, he only did this with his 'friends' (tomodachi)." Shana explains to the Tomogara.

…

'STOP IT SHINJI' skill has been unlocked!

Are you kidding me, girl!?

That's not what it meant!

And you still get the meaning of 'friends' (tomodachi) wrong, Shana!

A 'friend' is not a punching bag!

Mumei gave a Shinji vibe earlier… that's why I accidentally mistook him as Shinji!

"I see… So, Shirou punches his 'friends' on daily basis. I'm flattered that he considers me as his 'friend'." The man muses.

…

"I guess I should return the favour. Ready, Shirou?"

"Eh…?"

"STOP IT SHINJI!"

[SMACK]

Abruptly, my vision goes blank.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I really got nothing to say.

But yeah, I did insert an OC here for my own amusement.

Let's just say it's my sense of identity.

Anyways, I was planning to update three stories in a single update.

But it turns out I was really lazy.

I failed to update Fate Conception.

But I got decent idea for the next chapter.

Well, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Return of gods

* * *

(Unknown's point of view)

The city's landscape has finally been captured into the _Crystal Altar_.

The uncanny flow of _Sonzai no Chikara_ (Power of Existence) made it harder for this Hougu to work its wonders.

"Fuyuki…" I utter the name of this particular settlement.

It is a city with a decent amount of humans… yet scarce in terms of Power of Existence.

"Now then… show me the Mystes' whereabouts."

I channel my diminishing power into the Hougu.

I've waited for days just to activate the _Crystal Altar_.

With my current state, I am in no condition to challenge the Alastor Haze.

While her power is also deteriorating, I do not wish to take such risk.

?

"What's this?"

Several flame signatures show up on the Hougu.

A Crimson Flame is surrounded by two flame signatures.

Both of them were Azure, signifying them as Torches.

"There were two of them?" I muse.

Which one contains the Hougu?

"Friagne-sama."

My darling suddenly calls out my name.

"What is it, my darling?"

"I am sorry… I should have retrieved the Hougu earlier."

I form a soft smile and gesture my right hand.

Marianne understood the motion and she makes her way to my shoulder.

I caress her braided hair gently.

"Have no worry, darling. I forgive you."

I was planning to retrieve the Hougu when the Alastor Haze took her eyes off the Mystes.

Did she create a Torch just to confuse me?

Clever girl…

However, something else caught my attention.

Apparently, we weren't alone in this city.

There's another flame signature in the map.

It was Black.

"I guess the 'Snake of the Festival' left something here. Allow me to retrieve it."

The location of the Black flame is in the heart of a mountain.

It was a small spark, denying the chance of the real Snake of the Festival.

The God of Creation possess tremendous amount of Power of Existence.

Such small flame could never compare to him.

"Let us depart, Marianne."

"Yes, Friagne-sama."

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

When I came to it, starry skies enter my vision.

…

"It is night already!?"

I sit up abruptly.

"That took you a few hours." A girl's voice comments on my awakening.

I recognize it as Shana's voice.

I rub my head, feeling a bit groggy.

"Ugh… my head…" I utter.

Then, I realized that I was lying on a piece of black clothing.

It was the same black cloak Shana always wears.

I turn around, looking at the girl.

She's on the swing again.

This time, she only wears her gray shirt.

The girl is swinging herself with a blank face.

…

"Yo Shirou…! Had a nice dream?" An adult's man voice greets me.

I switch my glance towards the source of the voice.

Mumei, still wearing the same outfit, has both of his hands on his waist.

"Not really… I didn't even have a dream." I tell him.

"I see… Oh well, at least you got your nap. I had the crazy girl explain to me about Distortion." He claims with a toothy grin.

…

"So I was causing trouble whenever I use my powers… I didn't know my action could trigger a Rift…"

The last part was in murmurs.

…

"Hey… could you stop?"

The man raises an eyebrow, feeling puzzled from my sudden demand.

"Stop doing what?" He asks.

"Stop calling Shana 'crazy'."

"Why not…? She is crazy. She attacked me all of sudden. That's the definition of a madman in my vocabulary."

…

"Oh wait… the correct word would be a madwoman for this one." He mutters to himself.

…

Yes, Shana did attack him abruptly…

She is in the wrong… but I don't like him calling her that.

"I can hear you, you know?" The girl says, as she remains on the swing.

"And I'm doing it on purpose, crazy girl!" Mumei hollers, trying to rile her up.

[Sigh]

Shana simply lets out a sigh.

She removes herself from the swing.

"Shirou, can I have my coat back?"

"Oh…!"

I stand and pick up the clothing.

After dusting it, I hand it over to the girl.

She puts the coat on straight after that.

"By the way, that obnoxious woman came by earlier and was shocked to see you fainted. After that, she ran off yelling something about 'a hospital'." The girl informs me.

!

"Fuji-nee did what?!"

This isn't good…

Even if it was a misunderstanding, a fake call will cause trouble on the hospital folk side.

"We need to chase her! When was this?" I inquire.

"That would be about an hour ago." Mumei interjects.

…

[Ambulance siren blazing]

"I'm coming for you, Shirou!" Fuji-nee's voice is audible from far.

"Oh great…"

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

"It was all a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for causing trouble." The tiger woman bows to the men who manned the ambulance.

One man in white uniform steps forward.

"It is okay, Fujimura-san. Next time, make sure Shirou-kun was actually hurt before calling us." The man says with a sense of hilarity.

He was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I-I understand." The woman nods.

Shana is standing far from us, probably trying not to attract attention.

Since her cloak was black, it's harder to see her from here.

Meanwhile, Mumei is taken away by the police.

…

"Huh…?"

I chase after the men in uniform.

"Excuse me, sir? May I ask what crime did he commit?"

One of the policemen turns around to face me.

"Are you his family?" He questions me.

…

"No… I'm just an acquaintance."

The man nods and pulls out a small notebook.

He's trying to interrogate me…

"When did you first meet this man?"

…

"Just this morning actually…"

He jots them down.

"I suggest you stay away from strangers, young man. You may be a boy but some pedophiles do not care about gender."

…

Did he just label Mumei as a paedophile?

"Earlier he was caught molesting a young girl, probably a middle schooler. You shouldn't—"

"NO I DIDN'T…! I WAS AFTERING SOMETHING IN HER POCKET!"

Mumei's voice manages to reach us, despite being inside the police car.

"More reasons to keep him locked. He is a molester, a pedophile, and a pickpocket." The cop nods to himself.

…

That girl was probably Shana.

But why are cops here?

"I'm sorry for causing a ruckus."

Fuji-nee is currently bowing to a police officer.

…

She called the cops too!?

* * *

/~some time later, in front of the Emiya Residence~/

* * *

"I had a rough day…" Fuji-nee mutters as she opens the door to my house.

…

"What's the matter, Shirou?" She asks keeping her tone neutral.

Apparently, she forgot that I skipped school earlier.

"It's nothing. I just want to stargaze for a short while."

"I see… But don't stay out for too long. I'm hungry…" She says as she enters the house.

…

I glance upward, looking to the night sky.

What a day…

So many things happened today…

I guess this is how we, people of Moonlit World, live our days.

While people live their lives obliviously, we have to deal with this kind of stuffs on daily account.

…

"Oh that's right… Mumei's in lockup."

Too bad we can't convince the cop to release Mumei…

I was about to ask Shana to clear it out.

But the black haired girl disappeared all of a sudden.

I guess Mumei will have to spend a few days under arrest.

It's ironic for a supernatural creature being arrested for molesting.

…

Wait… he molested Shana?!

How did he survive doing that?!

"I didn't."

!

I turn around immediately and face-to-face with the Tomogara.

The brunette man has a visible bruise on his face.

"Shirou, your punch barely had any effect on me while that girl… see it for yourself. To do this to someone like me takes the strength of an elephant— Oh wait… not even an elephant can do this much damage to me…" The man mutters to himself.

…

For someone whose diet consist of nothing but sweets, her strength is commendable.

"Wait… you actually molested her?!"

The man shrugs.

"Not really… She confiscated my book. I was trying to steal it back. But she noticed my intention and punched me. Those guys in uniform suddenly show up and apprehend me."

?

"Your book?"

The brunette man yawns, showing his tiredness.

He covers his mouth.

"It's the book where I keep most of my stuffs. Damn that girl for taking it… "

[Sigh]

He lets out a sigh.

…

That book was a Hougu, wasn't it?

[Clap]

All of a sudden, he clasps his hands.

"Okay… for now, let's rest. I'm exhausted for no reason." He says.

"Well you did fought Shana and that mysterious masked man. Any normal person would be worn out by now."

He raises an eyebrow, showing confusion.

"Really…?"

…

Though that won't apply to this guy…

He's not human.

!

Ah, that's right!

"Hey Mumei, what happen to that masked man?"

"Oh, you mean that Zeus's bastard son? I pinned him to a wall somewhere in the city." He replies nonchalantly.

?

Zeus's bastard son…?

"Wait… Mumei, you knew who that guy was?"

"Hmm…? Oh sure. He's Perseus. I didn't—"

Then, he stops.

Bewilderment takes over his face.

"How did I know that?" He suddenly asks.

"How should I know? I was asking you."

The brunette man rubs his chin again.

I wait for him to come out with a respond.

…

…

…

"ARGH…! All this thinking is driving me nuts! I just want to rest!"

And all I get was an outburst…

"Okay… I guess I should start making dinner. See you later, Mumei."

I reach for the doorknob and enter.

[Door click]

…

We exchange blank stares… in front of the door, inside my house.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Entering…?" He replies, with a question mark.

"I know. I mean, what you are doing… inside?" I add to my previous question.

His right hand moves, reaching for the back of his head.

Then, he starts scratching.

"Um… Nothing…?" He answers, again with the question mark.

…

"Don't tell me you got nowhere to go…"

The brunette man gives me the widest smile he could manage.

"You got that right! Usually, I spend my time walking all over the place. But now, I can't use my powers. So, I decide to stay with you!" He declares with open arms.

…

"I guess I could let you stay… But how should I explain this to Fuji-nee?"

I am bringing a stranger into my house.

An adult on top of that…

"Shirou, what are you—"

The tiger woman was unable to finish her sentence.

She merely pokes her head out from the living room.

But it was enough for her to get a clear view of our 'visitor'.

[ROAR]

"NOT YOU AGAIN…!"

And a tiger replaces the background.

"Oh crap! It's the ' _Tiger_ ' woman…!"

* * *

/***Interlude***/

/~night time, the bridge~/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

I rest my arms on the bridge railings.

The wind picks up my long hair, causing it to flutter along with my cloak.

It was breezy, but that is none of my concern.

In my hand, there is a book.

Specifically, it is a book-shaped Hougu.

I start fiddling with the pages, trying to understand its true power.

…

Unfortunately, the book contains nothing but empty pages.

"What is wrong with this thing? Did he put an Unrestricted Spell on it?" I muse.

Oddly, there is no sign of power emitting from the said object.

[Sigh]

I place the book inside my cloak.

I'll figure it out later.

"Now then…"

I turn to face my visitor; a black haired girl with blue eyes.

"We meet again, Tohsaka Rin."

The girl in question rests her left hand on her hip.

"Good evening, Shana-san. I believe that was your name, correct?"

Her face was neutral, devoid of any hostilities.

What is on her mind?

"What are you?" She suddenly asks.

?

"I am a magus. I can sense unnatural creatures. From the looks of it, you're not a Dead Apostle." The girl says.

…

"There are many creatures in the Moonlit World, but I can't discern what you are… Do you mind telling me?" She says with no hesitation.

…

I place my left hand on my hip, mimicking her.

"I have no obligation to answer your question."

"Oh yes you do. After all, I am the Second Owner of this city."

?

She's the Second Owner…?

What does that mean?

"It doesn't matter if you are a magus or an alchemist; you are intruding in my property. If you wish to step on my land, you will need my permission." The girl declares with haughty tone.

…

I form a smirk, purposely challenging her.

"I see… So you hold the authority of this land."

The girl steps backward.

"It can't be… Did she just…" The girl mutters to herself.

?

Why is she reacting like that?

Abruptly, she points her left arm at me as if a gun.

"That amount of prana leaking… You are not human!"

" **Shana…!** "

Alastor suddenly calls out my name.

"Wha—"

Then, I realize… my hair was burning.

What is happening to me!?

"As the Second Owner, I will have to take you down!"

!

Immediately, I draw my blade.

" _Gandr_ …!"

[Gunshots]

My sword moves, cutting away the incoming black projectiles.

[Wind draft]

"Wha—"

Before she could cast another spell, Nietono no Shana is already by her neck.

Her face is reflected on the blade.

Cold sweat starts dripping from her face.

"I suggest you stop. I can easily take your life if I wish." I say to her.

The girl merely glares at me with determination.

"Like hell I'll do that. I am the Second Owner of this city. I will protect Fuyuki at the cost of my life."

…

She has strong willpower…

"An opening…!" She yells.

She grabs my sword-hand and attempt to disarm me.

An interesting technique but I am more than ready.

"Wha…?"

[Thud]

In a split second, Tohsaka Rin finds herself on the floor.

"Chinese Martial Art, huh…? You're quite the skilful one." I muse.

The girl gazes blankly at the starry sky.

…

I reach for my crimson red hair… and stare at it.

Why is it burning like this?

This is outside Fuuzetsu.

…

I turn around and begin walking.

"Wait…!"

?

I turn to face the caller.

The black haired girl, still with her determined blue eyes, is glaring at me.

"Why did you spare me?"

…

"What are you? What are you doing in Fuyuki?" She bombards me with questions.

…

There is no need to answer her.

I resume walking, ignoring the girl.

"Hey, wait!"

[Audible footsteps]

I let her reach my side… for no reason.

Why did I let her close?

"What is your purpose here?" She questions me as she walks beside me.

…

I walk, retaining a stoic face.

"Answer me!"

…

"Stop ignoring me, you midget!"

!?

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

…

For some reason, that word annoys me…

Tohsaka Rin merely gawks at me from my sudden outburst.

"I see… So you're sensitive with your height."

A strange smirk appears on her face.

…

I turn around and attempt to ditch her.

"Hey wait…! I still have many que—"

…

The girl had to swallow her last statement.

There is a blond man standing before us.

His bloody red eyes are inspecting us, as if weighing our worth.

He adorns black leather jacket, black pants for the bottom.

His presence is screaming danger, prompting me to reach for my sword.

"Ho… I certainly did not expect this."

In a blink of an eye, his outfit transforms into armour made of gold.

His hair was flopped down, now is slicked backward.

I can sense it…

That armour is a Hougu.

His existence… is similar to that masked man.

No, he is more powerful.

"I was expecting a lowly gardener. Instead, I was graced with the presence of a god."

Golden ripples appear behind him, showing multiple weapons.

Silently, I point my blade at him.

"KUHAHAHA…! What a brave retainer you are!"

"Wait… What is going on? Who is he?" The girl besides me asks, fear clearly in her tone.

…

"Ah yes… You are not invited."

[Finger click]

[Air draft]

[SPLAT]

!?

Suddenly, a projectile passes and impales the person beside me on her chest.

The girl could only stare at the weapon that pierced through her chest.

With her eyes open, she fell lifeless to the ground.

…

"Curse your fate for bearing Ishtar's essence."

[Sigh]

He lets out a sigh.

"Now, how should I deal with you? If possible, I would prefer to avoid marring that beautiful face."

More ripples appear, surrounding me.

I grip my sword tighter.

"Gate of Babylon…"

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~midnight, after a lonely dinner~/

* * *

Unexpectedly, I had a dinner all by myself…

Earlier, Fuji-nee chased Mumei out of the house, leaving me alone.

I thought she would be back by now… but she didn't.

I wonder how far Mumei had to run…

"Now, what should I do…?" I muse to myself.

Should I start my mage craft training?

It's late.

Fuji-nee is probably at her house by now.

[Audible thud]

?

That came from the roof.

…

I smile to myself.

That has to be Shana.

If I recall it right, we still haven't train for today.

Mumei's fight aside, there's a chance she might force herself to train me.

…

Then, I'll just have to thwart her plan.

I head for the balcony and open the sliding door.

The starry sky is visible the moment I slide it.

I step outside and look up, towards the roof.

There is a noticeable silhouette standing.

"Shana, how long are you going to stay there?" I ask her, feeling a bit courageous.

Knowing her, she'll probably attempt to hit me all of a sudden… with 'training' as an excuse.

That is why I am standing in the middle of the lawn, away from the shadows.

There's no way you can ambush me, Shana.

Come at me, girl!

I'm ready for you!

…

…

?

However, the small silhouette didn't even move.

"Shana…?"

Abruptly, the shadowy figure collapses.

!

"Shana…!"

Her fragile looking figure moves in slow motion as she falls.

Dammit, I need to save her!

"Trace… ON…!"

A single Magic Circuit line flares to life.

I channel prana to my legs.

[Electric crackles]

My vision becomes vivid and my body becomes rigid.

That's right...

I'm using Self-Reinforcement on my body for the first time.

I grit my teeth and force my legs to move.

With speed faster than my usual capability, I dash my heart out.

"I got you!"

I successfully catch the falling girl.

[Heart thumping]

…

My nose also caught a familiar scent.

My hands feel wet… but from a recognizable liquid.

Red liquid…

I stare at her battered body.

Her cloak was tattered… and wounds were all over…

"Why…?"

I grit my teeth again.

What am I doing?

A small girl like her is fighting to save my city and I'm here… fooling around at home.

[Cough]

More blood flows from the black haired girl.

"I need to get her to a hospital."

" **There's no need.** " A masculine voice says.

…

"Alastor, what are you saying? She's hurt."

The pendant glows again, signalling he's replying.

" **Human treatment has no effect on her. All she need is a proper rest. No matter how much damage she sustained, she will heal in matter of hours.** "

…

"Stop it."

" **May I ask what?** "

"Stop treating her as a tool!"

The pendant goes silent.

"I don't care if she's a Flame Haze… She's just a girl. Shana is not a tool for you to use."

The glow remains, signalling the Crimson Lord is listening.

" **Ironic… Then, would you stop treating yourself as a tool?** "

?

What is he talking about…?

" **You implore me to stop treating the girl as a tool. But it was never part of my intention.** "

?

" **Shana… is someone I cherished. I oversee her growth from infant… until she is now. I know her habits, her tendency to recklessness… I know everything about her.** "

…

I remain silent, listening to the Crimson Lord.

" **She is my Contractor… but a tool she is not. Yet, the girl keeps labelling herself as one.** "

?

" **She is similar to you more than you think. Both of you consider yourselves as tools.** " Alastor points out.

"Shana… is similar to me?" I question him.

" **Both of you has uncanny devotion to a purpose. Shana is fixated with her role as a Flame Haze… while you, Emiya Shirou, are obsessed with Ally of Justice.** "

…

"Nnh…"

A soft moan comes from the unconscious girl.

?

Her wounds… they're gone…

…

"I still have a lot of questions but Shana needs her rest."

" **I concur. We shall continue this dialogue at another time.** "

* * *

/***Interlude I***/

* * *

A blond man in golden armour is standing on top of a building with his hands folded.

It was a rare occasion for him.

His blood red eyes lazily observe the city.

"Alastor, God of Retribution… I have never heard of such god." He muses to himself.

The man, the King of Heroes, was shocked by his opponent's capabilities.

Even with her diminishing power, she managed to prompt him to equip his armour.

Confusion and curiosity overwhelms the golden king.

While Gilgamesh was victorious, the presence of the said god was unnatural.

Even by his standards…

The King of Heroes was a man who lived in the Age of Gods.

The presence of deities was not a strange sight.

Nevertheless, Alastor was a frightening one.

"Crimson flame that devours everything in its range… No creature can survive such power." He muses.

* * *

/***Interlude II***/

* * *

(Tohsaka Rin's point of view)

It was dark.

There is nothing to be seen.

Everything in my vision is darkness.

It's cold…

" _Does it hurt?_ " A female voice echoes in the abyss.

It hurts…

" _I see…_ "

It hurts so much…

" _Is that so?_ "

I'm scared.

" _Why are you scared?_ "

Mother, Father, help me…

" _Why would you ask their help? They're dead._ "

Someone please…

I don't want to die…

" _Then, don't die. It is that simple._ "

…

" _Open your eyes, you dummy! You're not dead!_ "

?

I obey the voice and slowly open my eyes.

I find myself lying… on a pool of blood.

" _There you go. Mortals are so weird. If you don't want to die then stop doing dangerous stuffs._ "

…

I reach for my chest where I was impaled.

There was a hole… in my uniform.

" _What are you doing, Tohsaka Rin? Quit lying on that filthy floor! I don't want my body to be dirtied!_ "

…

"Who are you?"

Despite she is not present, I could see a smirk.

More specifically, I am smirking to myself.

"Who am I? I am you."

…

"I am Ishtar."

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Man, I'm so lazy...

Honestly, I have a lot of ideas to carry on my stories.

The problem is; I procrastinate.

Anybody got an idea how to stop procrastination?

Well, my procrastination problem aside, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

[Author's note]

I'm so sorry for the late update!

* * *

Chapter 12: Loose threads

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

In my vision, a woman with purple hair is walking towards me.

The woman is wearing a purple themed maid outfit with frilly white ribbons.

"Wilhelmina." I call out her name.

"What is it?" The woman replies, turning to face me.

Her height easily looms over me as she comes closer.

Her hair, reaching the cape of her neck, sways as she kneels down.

"Can I be a good Flame Haze?" I ask her.

The woman's usually stoic face softens.

"Perhaps... But you still need more training." She answers me.

"Why can't I make a contract now?"

Wilhelmina shakes her head.

"It is not time yet. You are not ready." She tells me.

…

"When will I be ready?"

Her face returns to it stoic form.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

/~awakening~/

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see a wooden ceiling.

…

It was a dream…

I dreamt about the time when I was living at Tendoukyu.

How innocent I was back then…

"What happened?"

I remember fighting a strange man with power comparable to a _Guze no Tomogara_.

The amount of _Hougu_ s he possessed was astounding…

"Who is he?" I mutter.

…

No, I should figure out my current whereabouts.

I can find that man's identity later.

My back feels comfortable, telling me that I'm on a soft bed.

It feels surprisingly familiar…

" **You have awakened.** "

Alastor's voice notifies me of his presence.

…

What am I saying?

Alastor is part of me.

He is always present by my side.

I sit up and remove the blanket covering my body.

?

Blanket…?

…

!

Immediately, I cover my body again.

"My…my clothes… Where are they!?"

[Door knock]

?

"I'm coming in." A familiar voice is audible.

[Click]

The red haired Mystes makes his entrance.

"Oh, you're aw—"

[Smack]

Before he could finish talking, I throw a pillow at his face.

* * *

/~after that, bedroom~/

* * *

I glare at the impudent boy who stripped me of my clothes.

The boy, with his silly face, is scratching his cheek.

He sits beside the bed, as if looking after me.

"I will give you five second to save yourself."

"Eh? EH…!?"

[Swoosh]

I draw Nietono no Shana and point it at his nose.

"Wait, wait, wait…! Shana, I got an explanation for that!"

"Just die."

I swing the sword upward.

"Wait, wait, wait…!"

He crosses his arms above his face, attempting to protect himself.

…

[Sigh]

I retract the blade and store it inside my 'pocket'.

After that, I pull the blanket to cover more of my body.

"How much have you seen?" I ask him.

"Huh…? Eh?"

The boy removes his hands from his face.

"I am asking you how much have you seen?" I ask him again.

"See what?"

…

I glare at him again.

"Oh… You meant your body? Well, I—"

[Smack]

Using a pillow, I smack his face again.

"Wait, wa—"

[Smack, smack, smack]

Ignoring his plea, I keep smacking his face.

"Sha-sha-Shana…! I—"

[SMACK]

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Idiot…!"

[SMACK, SMACK, SMACK]

" **This might take a while…** " Alastor comments in the background.

* * *

/~after beating Shirou, in the living room~/

* * *

[Munch]

I munch on melon bread.

Now I am wearing oversized clothing, probably owned by that obnoxious woman.

How did I know that?

Well… it looks the same as the clothing she usually wears; black stripped yellow shirt.

"Um…"

"What is it, idiot?"

"Hahaha…" He chuckles weakly while scratching his cheek.

…

"I'm sorry about that… But your clothes were stained with blood." He tries to explain his action.

…

[Munch]

I ignore him and resume eating.

[Sigh]

The boy lets out a sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Enjoy the bread. I need to go."

He stands up from the dining table.

?

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Hmm…? School, obviously. Though, I'm kinda late. Hahaha…" He chuckles lightly.

…

"Why are you still bothering to go to this 'school'? A Tomogara might be waiting for you." I tell him.

The boy stares at me with a blank expression.

"But if I don't, I'll be skipping school two days in a row. And we're still in early spring... What a great way to start your high school, Emiya Shirou."

[Sigh]

He lets out a sigh.

…

"Shirou, I have something to tell you—"

[Ring]

?

"The telephone…? Who is calling at times like this?" The boy muses to himself.

He walks toward the corridor.

…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHIROU…!? COME TO SCHOOL IN THIS INSTANCE!"

…

I can hear that woman's voice from here…

"I'm sorry, Shana! I guess I really need to go!" The boy pokes his head for a short time before disappearing again.

…

"Tohsaka Rin died yesterday…"

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~road to school~/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I walk along the familiar streets.

Once again, I'm living my life as a normal student.

…

I don't think a normal student would be running this late…

It is 7.40 a.m. and I'm still far from the school gate.

No teachers would be waiting at the gate by now… except Fuji-nee…

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh as I walk.

…

?

"Lavender…?"

I turn around to find the source of that smell.

…

Nevertheless, nobody was behind me.

"Oi Shirou, I'm up here."

A familiar voice calls out to me.

I glance upward where the voice came.

…

"Mumei, what the heck are you doing?"

The brunette man is currently resting on a tree branch by the roadside.

"Nothing… I'm just hanging around." He replies.

…

"Get down from there. You're intruding on someone's property."

The man raises his eyebrow.

After that, he jumps down from the branch.

"Hey, how's the girl?" He suddenly asks.

?

"She was hurt last night, wasn't she?"

…

I nod.

"Her wounds were gone. But I'm still not convinced that she is completely healed."

The man massages his chin.

"Is she awake?"

?

"Yeah… She was having breakfast before I left."

"Darn it…" The man curses.

…

Abruptly, he turns his back against me.

"Well if you excuse me, I have a plan to conceive."

He says as he walks away.

…

He's probably trying to get his book back.

What else is inside that book?

So far, I only saw that curved nodachi, jagged o'dachi and that odd ring.

Could it be a dimensional pocket similar to Shana's?

?

All of a sudden, a strange smell permeates my nose.

Incense…?

"Percy…?"

I turn around again.

However, instead of the masked man, I find myself face-to-face with Tohsaka Rin.

The girl in question is a bit shocked by my sudden addressing.

"Um… good morning, Tohsaka…"

She narrows her red eyes as she inspects me from top to bottom.

…

?

Red eyes…?

"Hmm… Nothing out of ordinary… Is this the guy you liked? What a terrible taste…"

[Sigh]

The black haired girl lets out a sigh after making the remark.

…

Why is everyone criticizing my looks?

What's wrong with being normal?

"Good day, Emijah-kun." The girl suddenly greets me.

?

"Emijah…?"

Tohsaka suddenly covers her mouth.

"Opps… I mean, Shirou."

?

Wait what?

Is she using my first name?

"Okay Shirou, can you show me around?" She suddenly says.

?

"Huh…?"

My reaction seems to have displeased her.

She narrows her eyes and folds her arms.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Guide me, mortal."

?

Mortal…?

"Uh… sure…?" I reply, questioning the oddity.

Why would she need a guide to go to school?

I take a step towards the school.

"Halt…!"

?

I turn around to face her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks with a haughty tone.

"To school…?" I answer her, still questioning my sanity.

"HAH…!? You wish to lead me to school? How dare you!?"

…

Something is wrong with Tohsaka…

Is she sick?

She's definitely acting strange today.

I didn't know her for a long time but she is acting weird.

"I demand you to lead me somewhere befitting my status. Show me a place that fits a divinity." The girl says.

…

"Tohsaka, are you having a fever?"

"A fever…? HAH! As if mortal sickness could affect me, a goddess…!" She declares arrogantly.

…

I think she really is sick…

Did she just call herself a goddess?

"Okay… I think I know where to lead you, Tohsaka."

The black haired girl nods approvingly.

"Excellent! Now lead me to it!"

* * *

/~somewhere in Shinto~/

* * *

And so, we're standing in front of a building.

The "plus" symbol is clearly identifying it as a hospital.

"Is this the place, Shirou?" The girl besides me asks.

...

"Yeah… kinda…"

She nods to herself.

"I see… What's so special about this place that you want to show me?"

…

I was actually trying to commit you there…

"Well… many lives are saved here."

For some reason, the girl scowls.

"Why would I care about that?

…

"Are you making fun of me? I have little interest towards human lives." The girl declares.

…

Her statement really annoys me…

"Oh… Are you angry, Emijah-kun?" Tohsaka says with a hint of amusement.

She tilts her head, keeping a smirk on her face.

…

"Now that's better. At least you do have an interesting part." The girl giggles as she turns around.

?

What did she mean by that?

…

Did she purposely call me Emijah?

What does it mean?

?

All of a sudden, the black haired girl is no longer in front of me.

"Tohsaka…?" I call out to her.

However, no one responded.

…

How did she disappear so fast?

[Sigh]

With my head aching, I walk my way to school.

* * *

/~at school, classroom~/

* * *

I was 20 minutes late…

Therefore, I was marked as 'absent'.

[Sigh]

At least, I'm in class now.

I wonder what's wrong with Tohsaka.

She was acting weird.

"Morning, Emiya."

Issei suddenly shows up by my seat.

"Morning, Issei." I reply to him.

The bespectacled boy nods.

"You were absent yesterday. Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod.

"Something came up… but I don't think my reasoning could be used as an excuse for skipping school. Hahaha…"

I let out a small chuckle while scratching my cheek.

There's no way anyone 'normal' would believe my excuse.

Let's say:

" _I was helping a girl, a friend of mine fighting supernatural creatures. So, I was unable to go to school._ "

…

I will definitely become a laughing stock…

"Well… you're healthy. That's good enough." Ryuudou Issei comments, snapping me back to reality.

…

I glance around the classroom, searching for a familiar face.

?

Then, I saw Shinji's empty seat.

"Shinji's absent?" I say aloud.

Issei nods his head while fixing his glasses.

"He was not present yesterday as well."

"That's odd… Shinji rarely skip school back when we were in middle school." I muse.

Maybe he caught a fever.

He was acting gloomy yesterday.

?

Oh yeah, I did saw him yesterday while we were on our way to school.

He skipped school after that?

…

I'll pay him a visit later.

* * *

/~lunch break, somewhere in the corridors~/

* * *

"Yo, Emiya…!"

Abruptly, a female voice calls out to my name.

I turn around to face her.

"What is it, Mitsuzuri?"

The brunette girl smiles softly and folds her arm.

"I heard you were absent yesterday. Supposedly, going on a date with Shana-chan..." A cat smirk replaces her soft smile.

…

"No, I wasn't going on a date." I reply sharply.

"Is that so? Well… it's none of my business anyway." The girl snickers.

She unfolds her arms and a serious face takes over.

"Jokes aside, have you seen Tohsaka?"

?

"Tohsaka…?" I say with questioning tone.

The brunette girl nods.

"I met her this morning. Is there something wrong?"

[Sigh]

The girl lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, she's alright."

?

"Well, I'm glad Tohsaka has taken a liking to you. She didn't inform anyone about her absence." The girl says nonchalantly.

?

"Wait, wait, wait… Tohsaka likes me?"

"She wouldn't approach a guy for no reason." She giggles after saying that.

…

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"I don't know about that. She was acting weird this morning though."

"Oh…? She was acting strange around you?" Mitsuzuri says with interested tone.

"Yeah… She was talking in weird manner. At one time, she even claimed herself to be a goddess."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… time out. She proclaimed herself as a goddess?" She questions me.

I nod.

"Are you serious?"

I nod again, with a serious face.

The brunette girl scratches her head.

"Now that's something new… The Tohsaka I knew never did that back in middle school." She claims with a confused face.

…

I can't help but smile at her remark.

"What are you smirking at?" Mitsuzuri asks me with a surprised face.

"I can't help but think you were a good friend to Tohsaka."

"Hmm…? Do I sound like one?" She says and folds her arms again.

…

"I am curious. The way you asked me about Tohsaka earlier… was a bit serious."

"Oh, that? I was just worried." The brunette girl smiles softly.

?

"I had a hunch that something bad happened to Tohsaka yesterday. Minori wasn't very helping either."

"Minori…?"

"He's my younger brother." Mitsuzuri responds shortly.

I nod.

"Nah… I don't think you'd be interested with my family. See you later, Emiya." The girl suddenly turns around and walks away.

…

* * *

/***Interlude***/

/~dark cavern~/

* * *

(Friagne's point of view)

"Remarkable."

That's the only word I could utter.

I stand before a large structure of indefinite origin.

The said structure exudes ominous aura despite its weak presence.

It is 'inactive'.

"What an amazing discovery. To think in this barren world, a Hougu as extraordinary as this could exist."

" **I see that it struck your fancy, Hunter.** "

A deep masculine voice permeates the echoing cavern.

"Yes. Yes it does, O' God of Creation."

I say to the 'medium'.

The 'medium', a wavering silhouette, merely nods.

" **I came here solely to observe this strange structure. My wish has been fulfilled.** "

?

"Are you leaving?" I ask the powerful deity.

" **Yes. I have no need to stay.** "

…

Until now, the God of Creation has always been an enigma to us, _Tomogara_ s.

Nonetheless, he is the patron to the Bal Masque'.

"It is an honour to meet you, O' Snake of the Festival." I bow at his wavering silhouette.

The deity lets out a snort.

" **I have little need for flattery, Hunter.** "

…

It seems he's not easy to please…

" **Before I go, I can spare you a wish. Is there anything you desire?** "

?

Is he offering?

If that being the case…

"I wish to own this Hougu."

* * *

/***scene break***/

/~evening, after school~/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emiya." Issei bids his goodbye.

I give him a nod.

The bespectacled boy walks away while I remain in front of the school entrance.

…

I stare at the sky to estimate the time.

Yellowish sky, with no hint of redness…

It's far from dusk.

"Now then… It's time to pay Shinji a surprise visit."

I turn around and walk the opposite direction.

"Oh! I should get him some _taiyaki_."

* * *

/~somewhere in Miyama~/

* * *

I have the taiyaki packed.

Now, let's hurry to Matou residence.

…

"Hmm…?"

My nose caught a strange scent.

It smells like…

No, I couldn't distinct it.

I look around to find the source.

…

There's an elderly man wearing red overcoat sitting on a bench.

A pair of red eyes is looking directly at me with a smirk on his face.

His hands are clutching a walking cane.

…

There's no doubt…

He is the source of the scent.

[Heart thumping]

…

He's not human.

I know that but…

[Heart thumping]

I need to approach him.

He has already noticed me.

"There's nothing to fear, Emiya Shirou."

He suddenly speaks.

…

"Come. Have a seat."

He motions his hand, offering a seat by his side.

…

[Heart thumping]

With my heart beating irregularly, I walk to his side.

Ignoring my nervousness, I sit down on the bench.

The strange old man retains his smirk.

"I mean no harm to you, Emiya Shirou. I am merely here to observe."

…

"Who are you? What are you? How did you know my name?"

A surprised expression appears on his face.

After that, he lets out a soft chuckle.

"My, my… You sure give an old man a hard time."

…

He clears his throat.

"One question at a time… Who am I? I am Zelretch."

!

He's…

I stand up from the sheer shock.

He chuckles again from my reaction.

"Why are you so surprised? You have met extraordinary people these past few days."

…

Still… for Zelretch himself to appear…

…

"Zelretch-san, are you aware of our current affair?"

"Now, now… One question at a time I say. I believe I haven't answered your second question." The man says with a hint of hilarity.

…

"As for what I am… What am I?" He suddenly gestures his right hand, opening his palm.

?

Is he asking me?

"Well? Go on. Answer it. What do you think I am?" He ushers me to reply.

…

"You're a Dead Apostle."

"HAHAHAHA…!"

My answer sends the old man into a fit of laughter.

"Perhaps in a different universe… I am a Dead Apostle Ancestor. But here…" He forms a curious smirk.

?

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Would you believe me if I say I am human?" He asks me in return.

…

"I… I don't know."

There is no way he is human.

Nothing about him 'smells' human.

"Hmm… Then, what about you? Can you say you're human?" The aged man inquires.

…

"I… I don't know…"

Of course not…

I am not human…

I am a Mystes like Shana told me.

But… why can't I answer it?

"No matter… Let's move on to the next question." Zelretch shrugs it off.

"How do I know your name? What an intriguing question. How indeed…"

He forms a smirk.

…

"You're Zelretch… You know everything."

"HAHAHAHAHA…!"

Once again, he enters a laughing fit.

"What do you think I am? Am I a god or something?"

…

"Your perception is incorrect. I know many things… but not everything. I can foresee the possible future. But which future for this timeline, I do not know." He nods to himself.

…

"I know who you are, Emiya Shirou, because our paths converge so many times in the possible futures. So many times that I lost count... At one time, you're alone. In another possibility, you come in a pair. There is also a possibility that we didn't meet at all."

…

"That should answer the third question. Now, what was the last question?" He muses to himself.

"I was asking—"

"AH…!"

He suddenly cuts me.

"That's right! You were asking whether I know the current situation." The magician says with excited face.

…

I'm guessing he knew.

"Am I aware…? Perhaps I am not aware." A playful expression is clearly on his face.

?

All of a sudden, he stands up.

"I have wasted quite some time here. It's been a lovely conversation, Emiya Shirou."

?

"Wait… Are you just going to leave me hanging like this?"

"Perhaps…" He gives me a toothy grin.

…

"We will meet again in the near future."

[Finger snaps]

In a blink of eyes, he disappears.

…

"He's eccentric like Kiritsugu said…"

[Sigh]

I remove myself from the bench.

I stare at the sky to gauge the time.

?

It appears the time hasn't move at all…

The sky is still yellowish devoid of redness.

It's not dusk yet.

…

Zelretch did something earlier…

I entered a bounded field without noticing…

"Somehow, I feel like something is missing… I wonder what it was…"

* * *

/***Interlude***/

/~Dark alley~/

* * *

(Tohsaka Rin's point of view)

"Get out of my body!"

I clutch my chest, attempting to suppress the pain.

"Your body…? It's no longer yours." My mouth moves its own.

"Who are you!?"

I crash my back against a wall.

I, no, we are currently in an alleyway, far from the crowd.

"Haven't I told you before? I am Ishtar, the Goddess of Love and War."

Once again, my mouth moves.

"I don't care who you are! Get out of my body!"

"And I keep telling you, it's not yours."

My breathing becomes ragged and my vision is slowly failing.

Why is this happening to me?

"Look bro, it's a chick."

A male voice permeates my eardrum.

With my blurring vision, I perceive a large group of male.

Thugs…

Not surprising.

They usually lurk these areas.

They decide to show up now of all time.

"Hey, she's hot…" I overheard one of them.

"Stay away from me!"

I point my palm at them.

"Oh, don't be shy. We just wanna be friends." One of them says with a snicker.

The faces they're making are comparable to ravenous wolves.

"They look like decent men to me." My mouth moves again.

?

What…?

What are you saying?

?

!

I lost control!

My eyes are still functioning.

But I can't control my body.

I could feel a smirk on my face.

"It's been awhile since I had fun. I wonder if they could satisfy me."

…

No…

No, no, no, no…!

What are you trying to do!?

"Hey boys, want a piece of me?"

"Wait… is she offering us?" One of them asks.

"Whoa, it's a bitch. But who cares. She's hot! Let's do it!"

They start surrounding me.

…

No…

No, no, no, no…!

Am I going to lose my virginity to these… beasts?

"Damn… that's gross."

A foreign voice joins the fray.

The crowd turn their attention to the newcomer.

It was a brunette man adorning blue navy jacket.

"I didn't know you can be this… disgusting, Ishtar."

?

"What did you just say?" My mouth opens by itself.

A seething anger is clear from her tone.

"I always look down on the Greek pantheons. I never thought other pantheons were just as nauseating."

[Sigh]

He lets out a sigh.

My body stride forward, heading toward the man.

The thugs make way for the enraged entity.

"What an interesting visitor. Are you a god?" The one controlling me asks him.

"Me, a god…? That's an appealing theory." The man lets out a chuckle.

Then, he recomposes himself.

"Well, I don't know what I am. That crazy girl only told me that I am a Tomogara."

A Tomogara…?

"What the hell are they talking about?"

The thugs begin muttering among themselves.

"Hoh… It's been awhile since I last heard of that term. So someone from the Crimson Realm finally decide to crash here?"

?

What is she talking about?

"Crimson Realm…? You know something, Ishtar?" The man asks.

"It does not matter. **You will die here.** "

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I'm back!

Sorry for taking so long.

My addiction to a game called Z-girls ate most of my time lately.

But now I'm back to writing fanfiction.

I'll focus on Blazing Void for the time being since the storyline is clear in my head.

My head got fuzzy for Dimension Jumper and Blades of Seven Stars.

I left them for too long!

I'll update next week too.

No more procrastinating, LDC!

In case you guys are curious about Z-girls, it's a mobile game.

But I won't recommend it.

It's hellhole for F2P players.

I got destroyed so many times by paying players... but still playing without rage quitting.

Man, I got the perseverance.

Well, see you guys next week.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The intertwining of Chaos and Peace

* * *

/***Interlude I***/

* * *

A man in priest clergy is knelling in a church.

He is 'praying'.

"How was your venture, King of Heroes?" His mouth suddenly utters.

A blond man wearing white t-shirt walks his way to a long bench.

Golden necklace is noticeable on his neck.

"Amusing…" The golden king replies shortly.

He summons a golden jug and a golden mug from his treasury.

"Hoh… What did you find amusing, O' Gilgamesh?"

The 'priest' stands up right.

The jug pours its content into the golden mug and the mug makes its way to the King.

"The Flame of Atonement..."

Slowly, he sips the ancient brew.

"What is so interesting regarding this 'flame'?" The 'priest' questions him.

A smirk forms on Gilgamesh's face.

"It's none of your concern, Kotomine."

"If that is what you say, then I shall not implore further." He replies.

The golden king closes his eyes, satisfied with Kotomine's answer.

"Now then, will she come after me? Or will I hunt her down? What is your answer, O' executor of Atonement?"

Assuming his presence was not needed, Kotomine Kirei decides to walk away.

"Kotomine" The king calls out for the priest.

The looming clergyman halts and turns to face the ancient king.

"I broke your little 'toy'." Gilgamesh claims.

The priest slowly closes his eyes.

"Is that so? I was planning to 'play' with Rin for a while longer."

The King of Heroes merely swirls his wine, without feeling guilt.

The girl bears the essence of Ishtar.

Thus, the King sentenced her to death.

"Hmm…!?"

[Metallic clank]

The golden man suddenly perceives an anomaly and dropped his wine glass.

"Impossible… I killed her." He says with gritting teeth.

Gilgamesh sensed it.

Ishtar has fully incarnated.

* * *

/***Interlude II***/

/~somewhere in Shinto, dark alley~/

* * *

Smoking craters are visible.

The culprit for the craters was none other than Ishtar.

The Babylonian goddess, now in the form of a girl, narrows her eyes as a figure emerges from the smoulder.

A brunette man in his early twenties shows up and shrugs the smoke off.

Behind the goddess, a number of frozen figures are visible.

They are in a bounded field known as _Fuuzetsu_.

This bounded field separates the time and space they occupied from the rest of the world.

"Well, I died. Are you happy now?" The man says nonchalantly.

The goddess rests her hand on her hip.

"I blasted you to smithereens. Yet, here you are… standing cockily before me." She comments on the man.

The blue eyed man merely shrugs.

"I can't die permanently. So… mind telling me what you know?"

Ishtar raises an eyebrow.

"Tell you what?"

"The Crimson Realm… you hinted me that you know something about it." The man claims as he shoves his hands inside his pockets.

A smirk appears on Ishtar's face.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything."

[Sigh]

The man lets out an audible sigh.

"She's right… Oh well, I guess I'll just walk away."

He turns his back against the goddess of war.

"HALT!" The possessed girl demands to the man.

"I have NO OBLIGATION to please your demand." He purposely emphasized those two words to rile her up.

"You insolent—"

Blue light condensed in Ishtar's right palm.

With a smirk the man walks away, taunting the goddess to attack.

[ZING]

[EXPLODE]

The spot where the man used to stand turns into a smouldering crate.

Nevertheless, he wasn't hit.

" **I will find you…** " The goddess declares.

Ishtar disappears from the site.

The frozen space dispels and the time moves naturally.

The thugs fall to the ground upon seeing the aftermath.

"What the hell happened?"

All of them cover their nose.

"What's that smell!? It smells like—"

[Gasp]

The thugs finally realize what the source of the said odour.

It came from a charred corpse inside one of the craters.

* * *

/***break interlude***/

* * *

(Emiya Shirou's point of view)

"Well, here I am."

I stand before a western styled mansion.

It's already dark.

I told Fuji-nee that I'll be late.

"Senpai…?"

A familiar nickname voiced by a familiar voice.

I form a smile and turn to greet her.

"Hey Sakura…"

She had a surprised look on her face.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm just visiting. Shinji didn't come to school today."

The girl nods.

"Oh, he didn't inform the school? That doesn't sound like him." She muses to herself.

Suddenly, she shakes her head.

"Would you like to come in?" She offers.

* * *

/~inside Matou's residence~/

* * *

"Please excuse me." I utter as I enter the house.

Surprisingly, it looks less gloomy than the outside.

"Hmm…? A visitor…?" An adult male pops out from the interior of Matou's residence.

The man, who looks like in his late forties, turns his attention to Sakura.

"A friend of yours…?" He asks.

The girl simply nods.

"He's also Nii-san's classmate."

Enlightenment appears on his face.

"Ah… This must be Shirou-kun."

He nods approvingly.

?

Who is this man?

Why I have never met him before?

"The name is Matou Kariya. I am Sakura's guardian."He introduces himself.

"Oh… Please to meet you."

I bow at him.

"It's a bit late for a visit, don't you think?" The man suddenly says.

"Yeah… I just want to make sure Shinji's okay."

The adult male nods.

"He is resting in his room right now."

"Is he sick?"

Kariya begins scratching his head.

"You could say that. But he will be alright by tomorrow."

…

"Since it's late, would you like to have dinner with us? Sakura's cooking has been improving." The man pats the quiet girl's head as he speaks.

A tint of red appears on her face.

…

Fuji-nee and Shana are waiting at ho—

Oh crap!

I completely forgot!

"I would love to stay… but someone is expecting me at home." I turn down his offer.

"Oh…" Sakura seems dejected for some reason.

"Is that so? Well, you are welcome to come here any time you want. The Matou residence is open to you, Shirou-kun." Kariya says with a smile.

I bow at them.

"Thank you for having me— oh, one second."

I reach out for the taiyaki package that I bought earlier.

?

Wait… I don't have it?

…

Don't tell me…

Zelretch stole the package!?

Are you kidding me!?

"Shirou-kun, is there something wrong?" Kariya snaps me to the reality.

"Uh… I'm sorry I didn't bring any gift for Shinji." I tell him, feeling a bit apologetic.

"Hahaha… Don't sweat the small stuff, Shirou-kun." The man chuckles at my statement.

"Shinji has a friend that care for his well being. That's one of the best gifts you can ever get." He adds.

I scratch my cheek, feeling sheepish.

"It's the least I can do."

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

(Sakura's point of view)

I watch _Senpai_ 's back as he walks away.

"What a nice boy." Uncle Kariya comments with a soft smile.

I nod at his remark.

"No wonder you have a crush on him."

!

"H-how did you—"

"It's palpable from the way you reacted to him." My guardian snickers as he utters.

…

I was that obvious…?

"I'm so glad I'm home today." He suddenly says.

?

"I haven't seen much expression from you ever since your mother's death. But today, I feel like I've been missing a lot." Uncle Kariya mutters with a solemn tone.

…

Once again, he pats my head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother and father…" He utters.

…

"Being a witness to your own parent's death wasn't the nicest experience." Shinji's voice suddenly interjects.

The two of us turn to face him.

The wavy haired boy is resting his back against the wall.

However, that wasn't Shinji.

He's—

"You seem alright, Perseus." Uncle Kariya greets the heroic spirit.

The boy possessed by the heroic spirit closes his eyes.

"My wounds are healed considerably. I see the boy survived his encounter with that creature."

"Thank you, Perseus… for granting my selfish request." I thank the Greek hero.

A small smirk appears on his face.

"Being selfish is being human." He quotes.

…

I slowly raise my left hand and observe the marking on the back of my hand.

I still remember the day I was brought to the Matou residence…

I was almost thrown into a hell pit.

If wasn't for these markings, I would have died…

"Living in this era isn't that bad." Perseus comments and removes his back from the wall.

?

"Where are you going, Perseus?" Uncle Kariya asks him.

"I'm going back to rest." He replies shortly and disappears into the corridors.

* * *

/***break interlude***/

/~somewhere in Miyama~/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"We meet again, Emiya Shirou." Zelretch greets me.

The aged man is sitting on the bench from earlier.

He did tell me that we will be meeting again in the future.

But I didn't expect this soon…

The old man nonchalantly munches on a _taiyaki_.

…

"You stole those…"

"Hmm…? Oh these? I got them from an alternate Emiya Shirou." He playfully shakes the package.

"Or was it from this Emiya Shirou…?" He adds with an amused expression.

…

I walk pass the old man.

"Are you going somewhere, Emiya Shirou?"

?

Abruptly, I found myself standing at my previous spot.

…

"Zelretch-san, I'm in a hurry here."

"Oh…? But we got plenty of time to kill. The time here is frozen." He says mischievously.

…

"What do you want from me?"

At my remark, Zelretch raises his eyebrow.

"Nothing actually… I'm just messing with you."

…

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"Yes, Zelretch-san… We do have infinite time in here. But I really want to go home."

"Home…?"

The old man chuckles after saying that.

He raises his right hand and—

[Finger snap]

!

All of a sudden, the scenery morphs.

…

Now, we're in front of the Emiya Residence.

"Okay… Now you're home. Care to invite me in?" The magician gestures his hand at the door.

…

So this is 'magic'…

The ability to perform miracles beyond the modern technology…

[Bell ringing]

A familiar scent of jasmine permeates my nostrils.

In a split second, a blur of red passes by.

"Wait, Shana—"

[Swoosh]

"Oh my…!" A surprised tone comes out from Zelretch's mouth.

The aged man nimbly evades the assault.

[Swoosh, swoosh]

Flaming blade starts swinging wildly at the magician.

[CLANG]

The man blocks Shana's attack using his cane.

"Well hello there, little girl. Care for a little dance?"

The crimson haired girl scoffs and pushes the magician away.

Zelretch takes that chance to perform a high leap.

The fiery girl shows sign of following suit.

"Shana, stop!"

I grab her left arm, cancelling her intent of pursuit.

However, she retains her glare toward her opponent.

The aged man is currently standing on top of an electric pole.

"So this is the Alastor Haze. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He bows while on top of the said pole.

"Who are you?" The girl responds with the coldest tone.

She points Nietono no Shana at him.

"Who I am does not matter. Now if you excuse me—"

[Finger snaps]

Abruptly, Zelretch vanishes from our sight.

Shana maintains her glare at the same spot.

"Shana…?" I call out to her.

[Sigh]

The girl lets out a sigh and turns to face me.

"When are you going to let go of my arm?"

?

!

"Oh…!"

I forgot I was holding her arm.

I let go immediately.

Casually, she stores her nodachi into the cloak.

Then, she tosses the piece of clothing away and it disappears into thin air.

[Bell ringing]

The air becomes lighter and Shana's hair return to its normal black colour.

?

Wait a sec…

The clothes she's wearing…

The girl is now wearing a pink blouse and checker patterned skirt.

…

[Heart thumping]

"Cute…"

"What…?" The girl suddenly says.

!

"Oh, it's nothing…!"

[Sigh]

She turns around while stroking her long silky hair.

"You better have a good explanation." She says to me.

?

"What do you mean?"

The girl turns around to face me.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Just come inside."

?

* * *

/~inside the house~/

* * *

Shana crosses her arms as soon we're inside.

"Where have you been?" She questions me with narrowed eyes.

?

"I thought I told you before; I was going to school."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

[Sigh]

The black haired girl lets out a sigh after saying that.

"'Friagne is chasing after your Hougu.' What part of this statement that you don't understand?"

…

"He didn't find me…" I reply with a lame excuse.

"You got lucky, idiot."

The girl unfolds her arms after that remark.

"He would have devoured everyone in your vicinity if he found you. Are you willing to risk that?"

…

She's right…

What was I thinking?

Friagne is not your typical magus who will be hunted by the Association for divulging the secret of the Moonlit world.

He is an unknown being with indefinite power.

"Oi..."

?

Unexpectedly, I see a worried face.

And it's from Shana, no less…

"Why are you making that face?" She inquires.

…

I shake my head.

"It's nothing, Shana."

The girl tilts her head slightly before shrugging it off.

"Whatever… My next question is; who was that man?"

?

"That man…? Oh, you mean Zelretch-san?"

"Zelretch-san…?" The girl says in questioning tone.

I nod.

"That is the old man from earlier. His name is Zelretch."

Shana puts on her thinking pose; her right hand touches her chin while her left hand supports the elbow of her right arm.

"What is he?" She comes out with a question.

…

I asked him the same question…

He replied that he was human.

But there's no way he's human…

He's—

"A Magician…" I utter.

"What is that?"

"A Magician is the title to those who have achieved one of the Five True Magic. Michael Kishur Zelretch is one of them."

Shana nods, acknowledging it.

"I see… But why is he with you? Is he planning to take the Hougu inside you?" She inquires.

…

"I-I don't know…"

He said he was merely observing.

But why is he interested with me?

Zelretch did mention something about crossing path in possible futures…

…

[Sigh]

"That answer was unsatisfactory. But I could sense sincerity from it. I'll let it pass."

Shana remarks on my answer.

The girl ends her thinking pose and strokes her hair again.

…

Is she doing it on purpose?

She never did it before…

"My hair feels dusty..." The girl mutters.

?

…

Speaking of which—

"Shana, if you don't mind me asking; where did you get those clothes?"

I was referring to her new blouse.

The girl resumes stroking her long hair.

"That Taiga gave it to me."

…

…

…

?

"What?" I croak.

The girl stops stroking her hair and displays her annoyed face at me.

"I said; Taiga gave it to me."

…

"Where did Fuji-nee even get those clothes?"

?

I think I forgot something…

I wonder what it is.

[ROAR]

The background suddenly transforms into a tiger's face.

Now I remember!

I forgot about dinner!

"SHIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOU…!"

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

She ate me alive…

That Tiger woman ate me alive!

…

Obviously, I was exaggerating.

But she beat the crap out of me!

"I'm surprised you can live with that woman for a long time." Shana comments on my condition while helping herself to melon bread.

The girl sits beside me by the balcony.

[Sigh]

"Fuji-nee has always been like that." I complain.

…

Wait a sec…

"Shana."

"What?" The girl replies instantly.

"She didn't mind you're being here?"

"I told her that I was visiting." She responds with a lame excuse.

The girl proceeds to munch on the bread.

…

Fuji-nee really didn't mind Shana spending the night here?

Wait, I sense something incoming.

"Shana-chan…!"

The Tiger woman shows up from behind.

"What do you want?" The black haired girl replies shortly.

[Shove, Swoosh]

"Hey!"

Fujimura Taiga shoves me away and sits in between us.

"Since it's late, we should have a sleepover." She suggests.

?

"A sleepover…? Here?"

"Shut up, Shirou. This is between us, girls." Taiga gives me one of her 'sinister' glares.

…

OBJECTION!

You are not a girl!

You are a woman!

I feel like saying that.

[Sigh]

Alas, I could only sigh.

"What is a 'sleepover'?" Shana inquires innocently.

…

"Well, a sleepover is— umph…!?"

Taiga interrupted me by shoving my face away.

"A sleepover is a sleepover! We will sleep together next to each other." The woman declares.

…

That's a very 'detailed' explanation, Fujimura-san.

The longhaired girl tilts her head, showing confusion.

"Don't worry, Shana-chan. Shirou is not invited!"

"Umph…!?"

And she shoved my face away again…

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shana's point of view)

…

Just now, that woman gave me a strange set of attire...

I fiddle with the clothing and notice how bizarre the design was…

I don't know how to describe it.

Why does it have a tail?

Is there any function to it?

What's with the ears on top of the hood?

"Shana-chan, why won't you put it on?" The woman suddenly shows up.

…

I stare at the piece of clothing and then, I stare at the woman.

"Don't tell me… You-you didn't like it?" A nervous look is apparent on her face.

…

I stare at the strange attire again.

"What is this thing?"

"That's a pajama with a tiger motive." Taiga claims proudly.

…

I noticed the tiger part…

What I don't understand is the design…

What is the function of the ears and tail?

"Just put it on, Shana-chan! I'm sure you'd look cute with it!"

…

I keep staring at it.

…

"Um Shana-chan… it's going to burn if you keep staring it like that…" The woman says with a hint of hilarity.

…

"Why are you making me wear this?"

"Because you would look cute…!"

…

You are repeating yourself…

[Sigh]

"Fine… I'll put it on."

The last attire she gave me was dusty.

I'm sure this one is as dusty as the previous one.

I walk away from the woman.

"Hmm…? Where are you going, Shana-chan?" She asks.

…

"That's none of your business."

"Oh…! You're going to change your clothes! I can't wait to see you in it!" The woman says in excited tone.

…

* * *

/~the detached building, inside the room~/

* * *

[Bell ringing]

I take that chance to clean myself.

…

The first attire was rather comfortable… if not for the dust.

I like the mobility it provided.

However this second attire…

How can I define this?

" **Having trouble?** "

"Alastor, can you speculate the function of the ears or the tail?"

I fiddle with them as I ask.

" **Unfortunately, I am clueless.** "

…

"Should I try asking Shirou? Maybe he knows something."

* * *

/~outside the room~/

* * *

As I thought… this clothing is ridiculous.

What's with the paws for the hands?

Alastor looks out of place with this attire.

"Shana, where are you? Fuji-nee is getting restless." I overheard Shirou calling out.

"I'm over here."

The Mystes heard me and makes his way to me.

"Oh, there you—"

He becomes speechless upon seeing me.

"I know. It looks ridiculous." I try moving in the uncomfortable suit.

"Cute…"

?

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"Oh, it's nothing!"

…

"I'm going to change again."

"Wait Shana… I think Fuji-nee wants to see you in that." He suddenly interjects.

…

"This attire is limiting my mobility. Considering our current state, we have no time for shenanigans. Friagne could show up at any time and you're expecting me to fight him wearing this?"

"Pfft…" He covers his mouth.

?

"Seeing you fight in a tiger costume would look silly." He comments.

…

"Shana-chan, what took you so long?" The obnoxious woman decides to show up.

[Gasp]

?

For some reason, she gasps when she sees me.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!"

!

Out of instinct, I jump backward.

[Swoosh]

I manage to escape the woman's sudden embrace.

"Eh? EH!? Where did she go…!?" She starts panicking.

I'm just a meter away, idiot…

"Um Fuji-nee… I think Shana don't like getting hugs." Shirou mumbles.

…

"Shana-chan…" Taiga starts crying.

…

"Why won't you let me hug you?" She says while hiding her face behind her arm, sobbing.

…

I could see a smirk below that arm.

How predictable…

She's closing in with every word.

"I—"

The moment she opens her mouth, I slide beside her.

[Swoosh]

"—GOT YOU…!"

[THUD]

…

Once again, Taiga's attempt to catch me failed.

This time, she falls to the ground.

"Hahaha…" Shirou scratches his cheek while chuckling at her futile effort.

* * *

/~later~/

* * *

"Okay…! Let's sleep!" Taiga declares.

The two of us lie on the floor in a rather large room.

…

Remind me why do I need to sleep next to her?

Why are we sleeping in futons?

Why am I still wearing this stupid outfit?

"Shana-chan, you look grumpy."

…

"Why are you so snappy? Put a smile on that cute face."

The obnoxious woman pokes my cheek.

…

I have to applaud Shirou.

His patience is commendable for tolerating with this woman.

"What is your relationship with Shirou?" I inquire.

Why Shirou even bother to live with her?

She's nothing but trouble.

"Oh…? Are you jealous?" A cat smirk appears on her face.

…

"You don't need to worry, Shana-chan. I'm not in romantic relationship with Shirou." The woman giggles as she says that.

…

What is she talking about?

"If anything, I consider him as my little brother."

?

"Yeah, Shirou and I are family." Taiga claims.

…

For the first time since I met her, the woman smiles peacefully.

"Family…?"

"Family…"

The woman pokes my cheek.

…

"What is a 'family'?" I inquire.

Taiga smiles softly at me.

…

Oddly, her smile reminds me of Wilhelmina.

"Family cares for each other… no matter who they are, or what they are. We don't leave anyone behind." She explains to me in a strangely calm manner.

…

"Why?" I utter.

I don't comprehend it.

What did she mean by 'care for each other'?

"Why you asked?" Taiga giggles at my question.

…

"It's because of the bond between family members."

…

It still doesn't make sense…

What is this 'bond'?

How is this 'bond' related to 'family'?

…

Family…

Is Alastor my family?

Is Wilhelmina my family?

I—

…

Why am I bothering to consider these things?

These are human terms.

I am not human.

 _~no matter who they are, or what they are~_

Taiga's words keep echoing in my head…

"Okay, that's enough philosophical rambling! It's time for bed!" Taiga suddenly says.

The woman immediately changes her position to face the ceiling and closes her eyes.

…

I stare at the ceiling.

Why am I here?

My role is to protect the world's balance.

Why am I mingling with humans?

Family…

Do Flame Hazes have families?

…

My head hurts…

I—

" **Close your eyes, Shana.** " Alastor suddenly speaks.

…

"I… understand."

[SWOOSH]

"WHOA…!? What was that!? Who was that!?"

Taiga stands up and prepares a silly fighting stance.

…

I should rest…

I still need to hunt Friagne and find out who was that golden man.

"Eh…? I swear I heard someone… Oh well, I guess I was delusional."

Taiga slides back into her futon.

"Good night, Shana-chan." She whispers to me.

…

I slowly close my eyes.

"Good night, Taiga."

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

A brunette man is standing alone on the Miyama Bridge.

He rests his arms on the railings, letting the wind blows his slightly long bang.

"The sight is amazing." He muses.

His eyes are observing the two parts of Fuyuki city; Miyama and Shinto being separated by Mion River.

The night is illuminated by artificial light.

"They progressed so much… This is only one part of the human world. I wonder how much the world has changed." He mutters to himself.

He removes himself from the railings.

"And this city… is being separated from the rest of the world. It's all because of me…"

His vision wanders to the ring on right index finger.

"I should make things right."

After that, he glances toward the night sky.

The stars were not visible.

Abruptly, he senses something approaching him.

"She found me? I guess I better keep moving. I can't survive another 'death' today. Maybe I could get the crazy girl to deal with Ishtar."

The man vanishes from the bridge.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

So here it is; my interpretation of a troll.

I'm not very clear with Zelretch's personality.

All I know that Zelretch is said to be a troll.

Honestly, I'm just wrote that to lengthen the chapter.

But... I just wanna make him appear for my own amusement.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Irony of Heroism

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

A strange scent permeates my nostrils.

It smells like lavender.

When I open my eyes, I see a pair of cerulean eyes staring back at me.

…

"What the— umph…!?"

The intruder covers my mouth before I could finish talking.

"Shush… We don't want the crazy girl to notice me." The blue eyed man says in panicking tone.

…

I remove his hand from my mouth forcefully.

"What are you doing here, Mumei?" I ask him.

With a tired face, he shrugs.

"Hiding…" He replies shortly.

?

"Hiding…? Are you hiding from Shana?"

I glance at window and it's still dark.

What time is this?

"No, I'm not hiding from that crazy girl. I'm hiding from the other crazy girl." He replies.

?

"Huh…?"

"Never mind… Just shut up." The brunette man snaps at me.

…

"Why are you so close to me while I'm sleeping?" I decide to ask.

In case you were wondering, I slept in a futon.

Therefore, I'm on the floor.

Mumei is currently beside me, crawling.

"I just happen to crawl here. You were very bright." He replies.

?

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm…? You can't see it?" He asks me back.

?

"See what?"

"The blue flame… It illuminates my way towards here." He claims.

…

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The man crawls away from me and sits cross-legged across the room.

"I guess not everybody can see it, huh?" He mutters while scratching the back of his head.

…

?

Wait a sec…

!

"Mumei…! Why are you wearing shoes…!?"

"Huh…?" The brunette man tilts his head.

He didn't take off his shoes!

I remove myself from the futon and stand up.

"Get out, now!"

"Eh…? Wait… Why…!?" He asks with a surprised face.

"Take off your damn shoes before entering!"

"Why are you making a fuss over my shoes? They're clean." He claims with a casual face.

"It's not about them being clean or not. We take off shoes when entering a house!"

"Eh…? But in Europe they wear shoes indoors." Mumei argues.

"This is Japan!"

* * *

/~after that, the balcony~/

* * *

It's still dark.

The clock shows that it's four in the morning.

My 'visitor', Mumei, is sitting at the balcony.

He took off his shoes like I asked.

[Sigh]

Abruptly, he lets out a sigh.

"I'm lucky that she's an idiot. She lost my trails after I created a doppelganger." He utters.

?

What is he talking about?

"Never mind that… Shirou, is the crazy girl asleep?" He suddenly addresses me.

"Are you talking about Shana?"

"Is there anyone else?" He replies with toothy grin.

…

[Sigh]

"Yeah… she's asleep. But she's not sleeping alone today."

The man tilts his head.

"What? She got company? Who is it? Is it a teddy bear?"

…

The idea of Shana hugging a teddy bear while sleeping would look cute.

But it's impossible to happen…

She's too "mature" for her own sake.

I can't imagine her doing it.

"Surprisingly, you didn't do any magic training today. I don't sense any residual prana in the shed." Mumei suddenly comments.

?

"Wait… you could sense that?"

"Hmm…? Sure. I can sense a lot of things." He claims.

…

"How did you know I practise mage craft daily?" I ask him.

"I know who, which, when and where mage craft is utilized. I've been around for thousands of years. Only recently I can assume full physical form." He explains.

…

"What are you?"

The blue eyed man throws a confused face at me.

"I am a _Tomogara_ , am I not?"

…

"But Shana said you were a newborn _Tomogara_. What are you before you become a _Tomogara_?"

"How should I know?" The man shrugs.

…

"Say Shirou, do you like mythology?" He suddenly changes the topic.

?

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question." He snaps.

…

"I don't like it." I reply.

"Huh? Why…?" The brunette man asks.

…

How should I say this?

"When we're talking about mythology, we also talk about tales of heroism and something related, right?" I point out.

"Well… yeah." Mumei nods.

…

"That's the reason why I dislike it…"

The brunette man tilts his head from confusion.

"What do you mean?" He inquires.

…

"It's not uncommon for a mythology to follow the life of a hero. However, throughout the story… I find it… unnerving."

Once again, Mumei tilts his head.

Nevertheless, he remains quiet to listen to my explanation.

"The hero slays the villain. That is common, isn't it?"

"What's so strange about that?" He asks while staring straight at me.

…

"Why can't we… save the villains?"

At my remark, Mumei's jaw drops.

"What the heck are you talking about? Save the villains? I've never heard of that…!"

…

I avert my face from facing him.

"You wouldn't understand…"

Villains are humans too…

There are many tales of good versus evil…

In the end, 'good' will prevail and 'evil' will be vanquished.

But… can't we save them all?

Heroes are powerful.

They protected the weak from the wicked.

Nevertheless, who will save 'the wicked' from themselves?

Are those villains truly 'evil'?

Is it necessary for them to die?

"Oi…" Mumei suddenly calls out.

?

A serious expression occupied Mumei's face.

"It's impossible to save everyone. No matter how hard you try, there will always be a sacrifice." The brunette man says.

…

"I will change that."

I declare it with my teeth clenched.

I stare at the man with firm resolve.

?

A smirk is apparent on his face.

"That's a fool's errand. Are you certain?" He inquires.

…

There's nothing wrong with saving people.

If I can use my life to save many, I'll gladly throw it away.

"Yes." I answer short but precise.

Nothing can change my mind.

I made this vow from that fateful night.

I swore to my dead father that I will be an Ally of Justice.

Mumei closes his eyes after hearing my answer.

"You're as crazy as that girl." The man suddenly says.

?

"Who are you talking about…?"

"Who else would I bother speaking? It's that girl you called Shana."

…

That's a sudden change of topic…

"Why are you bringing Shana into this?" I ask him.

The brunette man removes himself from the balcony and stands.

He has his back facing me.

"Well, you know that she can be reckless. As a proof, she attacked me out of blue in our first meeting." He claims.

…

"Yeah, she is a bit hasty—"

"I wonder how she's still alive with that kind of recklessness." He suddenly adds, cutting me in the process.

?

"What are you implying?"

"Sooner or later, she'll face her demise. There's no way she can survive like that." He replies without facing me.

…

"She told me about her duty; the whole Flame Haze versus Tomogara fiasco. Protecting the balance and all of that… Honestly, she's nothing more but a pawn in a grand chess game. A disposable pawn…"

…

Why a girl like her has to end like that?

That is unacceptable.

"No…"

Mumei turns around to face me.

"No, she's not a pawn." I tell him.

The man raises his eyebrow.

"What…?"

"That's just wrong!" I yell.

His blue eyes blink multiple times.

"Oi, oi… Why are you angry?" He asks out of confusion.

…

"She's more than just a pawn. She's—"

I pause to find the right word.

…

"—a person…" I utter.

"A suicidal one…" He adds.

…

I stare at the man.

"No, she's not." I tell him.

The man stares back at me, blankly.

"I will dissuade her from her path." I declare.

However, my declaration confused him.

His face is clearly showing bewilderment.

"Oi, oi… are you a hypocrite?"

?

"So it's alright for you to waste your life… but it's wrong for others to waste theirs?"

…

I—

"Man, you guys are crazy." He points out.

…

"The two of you will gladly throw your lives away for stupid reasons." He adds.

…

I can't watch Shana getting hurt…

I can't let her suffer…

[Sigh]

Abruptly, Mumei lets out an audible sigh.

"Whatever... It's none of my business."

…

"I—"

"On a side note, do you have food? I'm starving." Mumei suddenly says.

…

[Sigh]

This time, it's my turn to let out a sigh.

"You sure know how to hamper a serious mood."

"Hmm…? What's this about serious mood? I thought we're just chatting." He muses casually with his hands behind his head.

…

[Sigh]

"I'll fix you something to eat."

* * *

/~later, dining table~/

* * *

It's almost five o'clock.

I can start working on breakfast.

My 'chat' with Mumei actually took an hour…

How about that…

I wonder if Sakura will come over today.

[Munch]

…

What should I make today?

Miso soup and—

[Munch, munch, munch]

…

"Could you… tone down your eating?" I ask him.

The one in question merely tilts his head.

"What's wrong with the way I eat? It's not like I have no manners." He claims.

…

"You're a bit… loud."

"Ever thought that I might have done it on purpose?" Mumei points his chopsticks at me.

[Munch, munch]

He resumes… munching…

…

"If you did, this is the last time I'll cook something for you."

At my remark, he stops munching.

"Okay… That's a nice threat." He starts snickering.

"I'm not kidding."

"Hey, come on! It's just a joke! No need to ban me from your cooking." A panic expression replaces his previously jovial one.

…

"That aside, how was it? Is it good?" I decide to ask.

This is the first time I have someone aside from Fuji-nee, Sakura and Shinji eat my dishes.

Shana has been here for awhile but I never get the chance to treat her to my cooking.

Something always comes up…

Speaking of that, I should let Issei try some.

I wonder how he will respond.

?

Surprisingly, Mumei is contemplating with a sober face.

"While it is decent and fit the criteria of a complete breakfast, you still have a long way to go." He says.

?

"A typical Japanese breakfast consists of rice dish, soup, protein and side dish. You did pretty well to comply that. We have steamed rice, miso soup, grilled mackerel for the protein, and… you forgot the side dish."

…

"There's nothing to say about the steamed rice since it was cooked with a rice cooker." He muses.

Correction; it was a steam cooker.

Why am I bothering to point that out?

"Well… I can say it's a bit damp. You should increase the steaming time and… oh, probably less water."

…

"The miso soup is fine. I think… Nah, I think it's okay. No extra comment."

…

"The grilled mackerel…! Ah yes, the most important part of the dish! Simply said; it's overcooked." The man claims while pointing at the fish with chopsticks.

I remain quiet to listen.

…

Mumei stares at me as well.

…

…

…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He suddenly asks.

?

"I'm waiting for your assessment on the fish."

"Oh, the mackerel…? I told you that it was overcooked." He claims.

?

"That's it? How 'overcooked' are we talking about?" I inquire.

The brunette man pokes the grilled fish with chopstick.

"Slightly… The inner part of the fish got charred. This disturbs the _'umami'_." He asserts.

…

"I see… I'll try to reduce my grilling time."

I didn't know Mumei was a very observant character.

…

Or was he being nitpicky?

* * *

/~six o'clock, dining table~/

* * *

I told Mumei to leave the house compound before Taiga wakes up.

Otherwise, it's going to be a long morning…

"Now then…"

I made adjustments to my dishes.

I reduced the water and steam the rice longer.

And I maintain a careful timing while grilling.

It should taste better than before.

…

"Hopefully…"

"Hopefully…?"

…

And I come face-to-face with the guy that I told to leave.

"Mumei, what are you doing here?"

The brunette man shrugs.

"Where am I supposed to go? It's freaking 6 in the morning."

…

"I don't know… Where do you usually go at times like this?"

Mumei folds his arms and muses.

"Uh… everywhere…?" He replies, half questioning.

…

"Don't tell me you were stalking on people…"

"Hey, observing people is fun! I still remember that one steamy scene that I—"

I close my ears, not wanting to hear it.

I need to get him out of the house.

Fuji-nee will freak out if she saw him.

"Oi, Shirou. Why were you closing your ears?" The man says after I remove my hands.

…

"Mumei, I'm sorry to say this but you need to leave."

"Why…?" He questions me with slightly tilted head.

…

"Tiger woman will eat you alive if you don't."

An expression of dread dawns on his face.

"I-I see… I'll take my leave." He walks away from the dining room… with his shoes on.

…

"Oi…!"

"Hmm…?" He heard my frustrated yelp.

"Never mind… Just go…"

I guess I have to mop the floor later.

"Shirou, what's with all that noise—"

The newcomer stops midsentence.

…

I swear I see this coming…

"YOU…!"

"OH CRAP, IT'S THE TIGER WOMAN…!"

* * *

/~after that rowdy event, on the dining table~/

* * *

Mumei manages to escape this time.

Meanwhile, Fuji-nee is sitting in front of the dining table with steaming head.

"Shirou, do you know that guy?" She asks.

…

"You can say that. We met on several occasion."

"Did you let him in?" Fuji-nee jumps to the essential question.

…

"No, I didn't."

Now that I remember it, Mumei trespasses people's houses like nobody's business.

"What…!? That means he's trespassing!" Taiga concludes.

Unfortunately, it is true.

"We should call the cops. And Shirou, stop being a nice guy and beat the crap out of him if he trespasses again."

…

[Sigh]

She's right…

But somehow, I never feel the need to chase him out.

…

On a side note—

"Where's Shana?"

"Where's who?" Taiga replies.

…

"Are you still sleepy, Fuji-nee? She slept next to you yesterday."

The woman widens her eyes, signalling revelation.

"Oh yeah…! Welp, she's still sleeping." Taiga says shortly.

That girl really loves to sleep in.

"Should I wake her up?" She asks.

…

"If possible, I would like us to have breakfast together."

"Okay…! I'll wake her up!" The tiger woman stands up and declares.

Fujimura Taiga marches like a robot towards the room where they spend their night together.

…

Something tells me it's not going to end well…

[Doorbell ringing]

?

Someone is ringing the doorbell at this time of the day?

…

I form a small smile.

There's no one else but Sakura would do that.

I make my way to the door.

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

(Ishtar's point of view)

" **Where is that insolent fool!?** "

[CRUNCH]

I smash the head of his 'double'.

Its corpse slowly turns into blue flame, which I absorb.

" _For someone who calls herself a goddess, you're quite gullible._ " The girl, who I possessed, says.

" **Silence…! I have little need for distraction.** "

I ignore her pathetic taunt and begin scrutinizing the area.

…

This place is rather… less populated.

His doppelganger led me to the edge of town…

There's nothing here but a number of abandoned buildings.

…

" **Oh I see…** "

I form a smirk since I know what he's doing.

" **Trying to minimize the casualties? What a noble being…!** "

Now that I am aware of your intention—

I shall slaughter every human in the vicinity.

[Heart thumping]

…

That sneaky—

"And here I thought I ended your life."

He stands before me.

His blood red eyes, sign of divinity, narrow upon seeing me.

He adorns the infamous golden armour, the same attire he frequently garlanded when presenting himself before the gods.

Golden ripples are apparent behind him, displaying weapons of the highest degree.

Each of them is designed to harm divine beings.

" **Anu** won't be around to save your wretched existence, Ishtar." He proclaims.

…

I spare him a smirk in return to his bravado.

" **Greetings, King of Heroes. It's a fancy meeting you with flesh and blood.** "

My remark seems to tick him.

"Yes indeed, O' Wicked Goddess! I trust you are here to find men to satisfy your depravation!" He replies with a haughty tone.

….

" **Hoho… You haven't changed a bit, Gilgamesh. Your insolence never fails to amuse me.** "

"KUHAHAHAHA…!"

The demigod laughs, showing disrespect.

"Thousands of years have passed and I have no intention of changing my view on you, O' Depraved Goddess…!" He adds.

…

I place my hand on my right hip.

" **Hmm… I still remember how that clay abomination meets its end. Oh, how I relish the moment.** "

At my remark, the King's face contorts in rage.

"You are not worthy to address my friend as such!"

The blond man raises his right arm, signalling his treasury to fire.

I close my eyes, keeping my smirk intact.

" **O' King of Heroes… How you forgotten? I am the Goddess of War.** "

"Gate of Babylon…!"

Hundreds of weapons, varying in shape and size, fly towards me.

However—

[Bell ringing]

[CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG]

A giant bow appears, protecting me from the storm of blades.

"What—" A word of astonishment comes out from his mouth.

" **O' Gilgamesh… You never fought a god directly before. Now I shall demonstrate to you the might of a god!** "

I pull the string of my bow.

A giant arrow made of light manifests in my reach.

"Interesting…!" The man replies with excited tone.

I let free of the arrow.

[EXPLOSION]

The place where he used to stand is now a smouldering crater.

Nevertheless, I missed…

His presence is very easy to determine.

I glance upward and see the golden king stands proudly on a building.

"You claimed to belong from the Heavens yet you feet touch the Earth! It's befitting for a wanton woman!"

…

I command the bow to target the impudent man.

[Heart thumping]

!?

" **What…?** "

" _I'm not letting you do as you please!_ "

The girl—

She's slowly regaining control!?

" **You fool! You're going to get both of us killed!** "

"KUHAHAHAHA…! It appears you are having trouble, Ishtar!"

!

Dammit!

[Swoosh]

[Splat]

" **Gah…!** "

A single blade grazes my thigh.

I immediately conjure an array of light arrows.

" _ **Pukaj**_ **…!** "

The arrows are released and start homing towards the golden king.

[Multiple small explosion]

I, the Goddess of War, acknowledge Gilgamesh's tenacity.

He will counter if I delay.

I manifest another light arrow.

I command the bow to change its aim.

…

!

" **THERE…!** "

I let the arrow loose.

[EXPLOSION]

Now is the time to escape!

!

" **Kuh…** "

The wound on my thigh starts pulsing.

The 'enchantment' is taking effect…

Dammit…

It injures my pride as a goddess of war to retreat from a battle.

[Heart thumping]

!

However, the girl is slowly gaining control of her body.

"Curse you, Tohsaka Rin…"

My divine aura is slowly diminishing.

Her willpower is astounding for a mortal.

Damn Gaia for limiting my options!

I must destroy her soul as soon as possible.

I need time…

My last attack should delay the arrogant king—

"Are you going somewhere?"

!

[Swoosh]

I evade the projectile by an inch.

I grit my teeth out of frustration.

Gilgamesh stands in front of me, hands folded.

We are hundreds of meters apart.

Nevertheless, the distance means nothing.

"I have always wondered… how would a deity die? Apparently, I have the honour of seeing one! KUHAHAHAHA…!"

[Heart thumping]

The Earth and Sky tremble.

It is not perceptible by the mortals.

This 'space' is being separated from the rest of Gaia.

Nonetheless, that 'weapon' delivers dread to those who knew of its existence.

" **Ea** …" I utter.

I am aware of its presence in his vault.

And I am aware of its might.

I cannot survive a direct hit from that 'thing'.

Damn that girl…

If she didn't interfere, I would have prevented this outcome…

Gilgamesh reaches for the handle.

"I bid you adieu—"

Abruptly, he leaps away from where he stands, cancelling his intention of using the weapon.

[EXPLOSION]

?

At the same time, my body is being lifted by strange force.

The force came from the odd white fabric circling me.

"Damn you…!" I hear the King's cursing.

I glance around, searching for the interloper.

Finally, 'he' makes himself visible.

A dark haired man with fully white attire shows up.

Similar white fabric is circling him.

"Greetings…" The man bows.

…

A Tomogara…

"I believe now isn't the time for a chat. Let us move to a safe place." The newcomer says to me.

…

Incantations appear in our surrounding.

[Bell ringing]

* * *

/***Interlude 2***/

* * *

"What the— who is that guy?" A brown haired man mutters.

His blue glowing eyes are scrutinizing an event from a crystal ball.

He was monitoring the incident from earlier.

The meeting between Gilgamesh and Ishtar was not a coincidence.

It was part of his plan to preserve himself.

"Plan B failed… I guess I need to rely on that girl anyway…"

[Sigh]

He lets out a sigh.

"Putting that aside…" The nameless Tomogara scrutinizes on the remaining individual.

The King of Heroes, in his full glory, is standing on top of a building nearby the combat site.

His arms are crossed and dissatisfaction clearly on his face.

"That demigod… the amount of _Hougu_ s he possessed is astounding." The brunette man comments on what he saw.

Then, he shakes his head.

"Man, where did he get those things…?"

The nameless Tomogara disperses the crystal ball, since it is no longer needed.

"Now then… who was that man in white?"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Just when I thought I can be relaxed, real life came crashing.

Things are starting to get busy.

Assignments, exams, and projects... I almost got no time for fanfic.

I haven't been reading for six months by now.

Anyways, thanks for staying with me.

Once again, thanks for reading!


	16. Announcement

**Announcement**

* * *

Hello guys. It's me LDC.

Anyways, I got good news and bad news.

The good news is, I finally got back into writing.

The bad news is, I'm canceling this series.

But have no worries. I made a rewrite version under the same title.

Please check it out.

Why I decide to rewrite from scratch?

Well, it is because I wrote the story five years ago.

I only uploaded it last year.

After reading the early chapters, I find my mentality at the time to be immature and have unstable hormone.

Some characters are a bit OOC and Shirou is fawning over Shana for no goddamn reason.

I thought I was writing a fifteen years old boy.

And fifteen years old boys usually USUALLY are still dense towards love and attraction to the opposite gender.

Meanwhile, I did decide to continue from where I left off. (around chapter 7)

Well... I bet you guys noticed how far my original plot deviate.

From romance focusing on Shirou and Shana to Gilgamesh versus Ishtar. (LMAO)

Five years of gap is enough to change my plot.

So now, I decide to rewrite the story again.

I will add that Gilgamesh versus Ishtar plot later.

Save the best for the last, right?

Thank you for staying with me and thank you for patiently waiting.

And welcome to new readers.

The new story is named **Fate - Blazing Void**.

As a bonus, I'll upload another chapter of Blazing Void tomorrow. (after 24 hours)


End file.
